


COPERTE, MARMELLATE ED ALTRE METAFORE DELL'AMORE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Italia, M/M, Other, Padre single, Una relazione che si sviluppa lentamente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Nel testamento, la zia di Magnus, unica sua parente, fa una sola richiesta, e cioè che Magnus si rechi a Firenze, dove lei si è trasferita anni prima, per recuperare un oggetto che lei gli ha lasciato in eredità. Ma niente è facile come sembra, e Magnus rimane bloccato in Italia per un po'. Per fortuna, fa amicizia con una ragazza, una certa Isabelle Lightwood.Una bella e tenerissima storia, scritta da Oumy, che ringrazio per la sua gentilezza, poco angst, molto fluff, e una deliziosa ambientazione italiana.Buona lettura
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blankets, jam & other metaphors for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447423) by [Oumy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumy/pseuds/Oumy). 



C'era del nero, del blu e un po' di rosso, e gli parve di vedere anche un po' di verde. I fili erano così sottili che sembrava quasi impossibile separarli. Come diamine era riuscito qualcuno a lavorare su qualcosa di così piccolo? Non poteva nemmeno immaginare che tipo di ago avevano utilizzato, e non una, ma tante volte, fino a generare l'intero arazzo appeso in vetrina. Magnus non sapeva quanto tempo avesse trascorso a fissarlo, ma continuava ad esserne affascinato esattamente come quando aveva attraversato la strada per osservarlo la prima volta.

“Posso aiutarla?”, chiese una voce alla sua destra, riscuotendo Magnus dal suo incanto. Captò subito il particolare accento americano, dopo che nei giorni scorsi aveva sentito solo la melodica parlata italiana, e Magnus si concentrò sulla donna che stava in piedi sulla soglia del negozio, guardandolo con aria interrogativa. Era stupenda. Una bellezza bruna con un viso espressivo e occhi scuri spalancati. Indossava un'elegante tuta verde senza maniche, portava bracciali d’oro agli avambracci, risultando raffinata senza alcuno sforzo. Magnus la guardò e poi tornò a guardare l'arazzo appeso alla vetrina del suo negozio, sentendosi un po' sopraffatto, un sentimento a cui si stava man mano abituando negli ultimi giorni.

La donna, chiaramente fraintendendo il suo silenzio per incapacità di capire la lingua, si lanciò in una sequela di parole in italiano che lui non riuscì neppure a cominciare a capire. Scosse la testa per schiarirsi la mente. “Scusi, scusi. Non parlo italiano. Sto solo ... " mentre cercava un modo per spiegare il suo strano comportamento, la donna si accigliò leggermente e addolcì la voce. " Non volevo aggredirla. È solo che l’ho osservata guardare la vetrina negli ultimi dieci minuti, e beh, per quanto l’arazzo sia incredibilmente bello, non penso che stesse solo ammirando il suo splendore. Si sente bene?" 

“Uh, sì. Sì, sto bene, grazie. Mi dispiace essere rimasto lì impalato per così tanto tempo. Vado ... Me ne vado” balbettò Magnus, sentendosi un idiota. Si mosse per andare a riflettere da qualche altra parte, quando la donna lo richiamò. "Ehi"

Si voltò e la vide ancora in piedi vicino alla porta, lo sguardo preoccupato. "Che ne dice di una tazza di tè caldo?"

“A meno che non mi venga lanciato in faccia, di solito lo gradisco. Perché me lo chiede?"

Lei sorrise appena e accennò con la testa verso il negozio "Forza, sembra che lei stia per svenire e che tipo di persona sarei se non aiutassi un compaesano Yankee a sentirsi meglio?"

Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere. Doveva sembrare tutto abbastanza buffo. Provava una certa serenità nell’osservare quel viso sorridente. Sembrava una persona con cui poter stringere amicizia all'istante, e onestamente non aveva niente di meglio da fare in quel pomeriggio, a parte vagare nel caldo soffocante, essendo bloccato in città prevedibilmente per un certo numero di giorni a venire. Tornò verso di lei e le porse la mano "Magnus Bane, e conto su di te".

La donna si raddrizzò e gli offrì un sorriso accecante ricambiando la stretta con una presa salda “Isabelle Lightwood. Vieni dentro"

Magnus entrò nel fresco interno del negozio, assaporando il sentore di gelsomino nell'aria e la musica a basso volume che risuonava dagli altoparlanti. L'interno era elegante come la proprietaria, arredato in toni del bianco sporco, con tocchi di colore, piccoli cuscini e oggetti decorativi ovunque, che attiravano l'attenzione sui manichini sistemati in cerchio nella stanza, e drappeggiati con abiti di gusto squisito. Apparivano pezzi di alta sartoria e Magnus provò un improvviso disperato desiderio di acquistarne almeno uno. Forse avrebbe dovuto prenderlo per Maia, in segno di ringraziamento per sopportare i suoi casini.

"Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?" gli chiese Isabelle portando un bellissimo vassoio da tè nell’area salotto al centro del negozio.

“Moltissime cose. Sei tu che li disegni? " chiese Magnus, continuamente attratto dalle linee eleganti e dal bel taglio degli abiti.

“Sì, sono il mio piccolo orgoglio e la mia gioia. Zucchero? ”, indicò la sua tazza.

"Uno, per favore". Si voltò di nuovo verso la vetrina, confuso: che ci faceva il tappeto appeso lì in un negozio di abbigliamento? "Allora, qual è la sua storia?", chiese indicando il bellissimo arazzo.

"Ah, il pezzo che ha attirato la tua attenzione per dieci minuti di fila", ironizzò lei, porgendogli una tazza di tè fumante e posando un piatto di biscotti al cioccolato sul tavolo accanto a lui. “È stato un regalo di una cara amica. L’ha fatto lei stessa ”.

“Caspita, i dettagli sono meravigliosi. E mi ricorda il lavoro di qualcuno. Ecco perché sono rimasto incantato ”.

“Oh, ha senso, anche se dubito che tu stia parlando di Marla. Lei ha sempre solo ricamato per hobby ”.

Il cuore di Magnus gli si strinse dolorosamente in petto, a sentire quel nome, e quasi si versò il tè sulla camicia per lo stupore.

"Hai detto Marla?"

“Sì, questa meravigliosa vecchia signora che possedeva la libreria poco distante. È morta qualche settimana fa, purtroppo. Un'anima bellissima”

Magnus posò la tazza prima di lasciarla cadere dalle proprie mani sudate e si schiarì la gola. “Il mondo è piccolo, a quanto pare. Allora stavamo pensando alla stessa persona. Quando ero bambino ricamava lo stesso motivo sui tovaglioli ”

Gli occhi di Isabelle si illuminarono mentre il suo viso si addolciva al ricordo "Tu conoscevi Marla!"

Le parole gli bruciarono sulla lingua mentre le pronunciava. “Sì, era mia zia. È la ragione per cui sono qui, in realtà ”

Isabelle arricciò il naso riflettendo, poi spalancò gli occhi in segno di riconoscimento. “Il nipote. Sei il nipote, ovviamente. Sapevo che il tuo nome suonava familiare. Sei il ragazzo che vive a New York e ha una sua ditta, giusto? ”

Magnus si sentì colto di sorpresa "Parlava di me?"

Isabelle sbuffò, prese un biscotto, poi ci pensò meglio e ne prese due. “Quando mai NON ha parlato di te? Raccontava di te come di una celebrità. Era così orgogliosa”.

Magnus sentì inumidirsi gli occhi, considerando anche la lunga stancante mattinata che aveva avuto. Cercò di battere le palpebre per far finta di niente, ma Isabelle fu più veloce. Lasciò immediatamente cadere il biscotto sul piatto, come scusandosi, e ammorbidì il tono di voce in un sussurro “Ehi, mi dispiace, per la tua perdita e per essere stata insensibile. Tendo a gestire la morte delle persone in modi che non vanno bene a tutti "

Prima ancora che avesse finito di parlare, Magnus stava già scuotendo la testa “No, no, per niente. Sono contento che tu abbia dei bei ricordi di lei. È solo che ... Mi dici che parlava spesso di me, quando non l'avevo nemmeno incontrata negli ultimi anni. Continuava a invitarmi a venire a Firenze, ma io continuavo a rimandare, e immagino, ora sento che mi manca non averle detto addio”. Le offrì un sorriso gentile, perché lei non aveva davvero fatto nulla di male.

Zia Marla gli aveva chiesto di venire a trovarla ogni estate negli ultimi dieci anni, e ogni anno lui era troppo occupato con le sue cose per pensare di intraprendere un viaggio così lungo. Lei non se n’era mai lamentata. Dio sapeva che sua zia era troppo ottimista nella vita per tormentarsi più di tanto, ma si sentiva comunque in colpa ogni volta. Prima la scuola, poi il lavoro, quindi l’avvio della sua attività lo avevano impegnato così tanto che una vacanza era sembrata un sogno irrealizzabile. Anche adesso, non poteva fare a meno di sentire questo tempo libero come preso in prestito.

Isabelle sorrise di rimando, offrendogli il piatto dei biscotti in segno di scusa e Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere. Era così dolce. Diede un morso al biscottino morbido e trattenne a malapena un gemito di piacere. Isabelle sorrise alla sua espressione orgasmica e rise "Buoni, eh?"

Al diavolo le buone maniere, parlò con la bocca piena di cioccolato. “Moltissimo”.

Chiacchierarono un po' della zia e della persona che era, e Isabelle lo rassicurò che era rimasta un'anima felice e serena fino alla fine. Una notte era andata a dormire e non si era più svegliata, andandosene pacificamente nella sua piccola casetta a pochi chilometri alla periferia della città. Apparentemente, era così puntuale nell’apertura della sua libreria che, nei dieci anni in cui aveva gestito il negozio, non aveva mai aperto in ritardo una sola volta. I suoi colleghi avevano capito subito che qualcosa non andava. Da quanto descritto da Isabelle, sua zia aveva trovato la sua casa lontano da dove era cresciuta, e Magnus era contento che avesse formato una sua propria famiglia, e avesse costruito la sua vita. Si pentì solo di non averne fatto parte. Supponeva che fosse colpa sua, ma dopo tutto, era stata la sua unica parente vivente, e sentiva in sé l’amaro sapore del rimpianto.

“Allora, sei qui per mettere in ordine le sue cose o qualcosa del genere? Pensavo avesse già pianificato tutto. Il negozio è stato svuotato una settimana fa ”, disse Isabelle esitante, chiaramente preoccupata di poter scatenare un’altra crisi di pianto. Ma non era il caso, perché Magnus, più che triste, era sbalordito dallo svolgersi degli eventi.

"Bene, è qui che la cosa si fa curiosa", rise. “Aveva sistemato tutte le sue cose. Il cottage è stato venduto, e anche la sua libreria. Il denaro è andato ad associazioni di beneficenza che lei sosteneva. Solo che, nelle sue volontà, mi ha lasciato un'ultima cosa ”.

Isabelle pendeva dalle sue labbra e il piatto dei biscotti stava per finire. “Cos'era? Hai detto che era qualcosa di curioso, cos'era? Oh Dio, non dirmi che era qualcosa di sexy. Non sono sicura di poter pensare a Marla in questo modo ”. Distolse lo sguardo e sembrò sentirsi poco bene."Troppo tardi", sussurrò infelice. Magnus ridacchiò, più che divertito alle sue scene. "In realtà, non lo so"

“Eh?”

"Davvero non lo so", ripeté. “Tutto ciò che è mi stato detto è che l'oggetto è in una cassetta di sicurezza in una banca qui a Firenze. Apparentemente, la banca nella propria documentazione non aveva istruzioni al riguardo, tranne che era a mio nome, quindi si sono rifiutati di consegnare il contenuto al suo avvocato. Perciò, eccomi qua”.

Isabelle gemette “Ugh, la burocrazia bancaria è la peggiore. Ma sei già andato in banca? Cos'hanno detto?"

Magnus sentì di nuovo una bolla di frustrazione dentro di sé e bevve un sorso del suo tè ormai tiepido per calmarsi. “È questo il punto. Sono venuto fin qui, solo per sentirmi dire che la scatola ha bisogno di una password per aprirsi, e non ce l’ho”.

Isabelle, ormai completamente immersa nella storia, esclamò sorpresa “Ma non ha senso. Marla non te l'ha indicata nelle sue volontà?

“No, niente. Mi sono spremuto il cervello cercando di pensare a qualcosa che avrebbe potuto dire o inviarmi in una delle sue lettere, ma non mi viene in mente niente. E ora la banca non ha intenzione di aprire la cassetta, e io sono bloccato ”.

"Allora, cosa hai intenzione di fare?"

Magnus si strinse nelle spalle, sentendo su di sé la profonda stanchezza degli ultimi giorni. “Non lo so davvero. Una parte di me vuole lasciar perdere e tornare a casa, ma era la sua ultima richiesta. Non posso lasciar perdere ”. Mise il suo piattino sul tavolo e si passò cautamente le mani sul viso. "Il mio avvocato sta cercando di vedere se l’esecutore testamentario può fare qualcosa, quindi per ora sto aspettando".

Isabelle emise un suono di simpatia e disse: “Che casino. Mi dispiace che ti tocchi .”

Proprio in quel momento, un signore più anziano entrò nel negozio; il campanello sopra la porta tintinnò appena mentre la apriva. Li vide entrambi seduti sul divano e si fermò nell'ingresso, guardandoli incerto. Isabelle, sapendo evidentemente cosa stava cercando l'uomo, rise piano e iniziò a parlare in italiano, con una fluente morbida melodia vocale non diversa dai toni che aveva ascoltato negli ultimi tre giorni che aveva trascorso lì. Lei allungò una mano sul ripiano inferiore del piccolo vassoio da tè e scoprì un cestino di biscotti con gocce di cioccolato, proprio come quelli che avevano appena finito di divorare, porgendoli al vecchio signore, che arrossì graziosamente e rispose alle sue parole, baciandola sulla guancia e annuendo leggermente, prima di sparire dalla porta, arricchito di un carico di biscotti. Isabelle si rivolse a Magnus, e si scusò timidamente “Scusami, Lorenzo è il proprietario del negozio di antiquariato al di là della piazza e ha un debole per i biscotti di mia madre. Lei gliene prepara una quota ogni settimana "

"Sei cresciuta qui?", chiese Magnus.

“No, sono venuta in Italia per studiare moda a Milano. Avevo intenzione di tornare a casa a New York e di usare la mia laurea per scalare i ranghi di Vogue. Volevo essere la prossima Carrie Bradshaw ”, scherzò Isabelle, ridendo di se stessa con nostalgia.

"Che cosa è cambiato?", chiese Magnus, notando il piccolo sorriso triste che le era comparso sul viso.

"La vita", rispose semplicemente, e poi "La mia famiglia si trasferì qui, e beh, mi resi conto che non avrei mai potuto essere felice di lavorare in un ufficio asettico tutto il giorno. Ci siamo trasferiti a Firenze e non ci siamo mai guardati indietro ”

"Un bel cambiamento, direi"

Lei scrollò appena le spalle “Ne è valsa la pena. Abbiamo messo su casa qui e perlopiù siamo felici ”

Magnus le invidiava quella sensazione. Deve essere bello sentirsi circondati dalla propria tribù. Per la maggior parte della sua vita, si era sentito come un estraneo che guardava il mondo attraverso uno specchio a senso unico. Essendo uno che aveva appena salutato l'unico parente che avesse, questa sensazione lo colpì, non che non considerasse Maia e Cat come la sua famiglia, ma il modo in cui lei parlava della propria gli causò una leggera fitta al cuore.

"Allora, Magnus", riprese lei, scuotendosi dalle sue fantasticherie, "Come mai sei qui da solo?"

La domanda avrebbe potuto apparire un po' troppo personale per qualcuno appena conosciuto, ma c'era qualcosa in Isabelle che ti faceva cedere immediatamente al suo fascino, come se fosse tua amica da anni, invece che una semplice conoscente dell’ultima ora. Non si offese per la domanda schietta. Sembrava una persona che non perdeva molto tempo con i convenevoli.

“Non ho nessuno disponibile a venire con me. Il mio partner commerciale sta attualmente gestendo tutto in ufficio, in modo che io possa stare qui ”

“Nessun altro di importante da fare un viaggio con te in Italia? Nessuna ragazza, ragazzo?

Magnus non poté trattenere una risata allo sguardo sornione che lei gli stava rivolgendo. Aveva visto quell'espressione troppe volte sul viso di Maia subito prima di ritrovarsi costretto ad un catastrofico appuntamento al buio. Se pensava di essere stata discreta con le sue domande, si sbagliava di grosso. Lui scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione per i suoi tentativi di indagine, e lei spalancò gli occhi prima di cominciare abalbettare“Oh mio Dio, non intendevo implicare ... Io- Non fraintendermi, sei stupendo, ma io- non stavo cercando di farti la corte o roba simile”.

Il furioso rossore che le salì al viso fu sufficiente a dissuadere Magnus da ulteriori ironie, e lui rise con tutto il cuore “No, non lo pensavo. È solo che, la mia migliore amica ha la stessa espressione, quando gioca a combinarmi incontri”.

Isabelle sollevò una mano al petto con aria offesa e sussultò "Non lo farei mai". Magnus aveva i suoi sospetti ma rimase in silenzio, finché lei non chiese di nuovo "E dunque?"

Lui rise di nuovo, ringraziando qualsiasi congiunzione astrale che lo avesse condotto ad osservare quella vetrina in quel pomeriggio soleggiato. Non rideva così tanto da un bel po'. “No, nessuna ragazza o ragazzo. Sono single e non sto cercando di accoppiarmi ”.

Questo non era necessariamente vero, Magnus doveva ammetterlo con se stesso. Ultimamente, si era ritrovato sempre più spesso a ricercare qualcosa di immateriale, a desiderare un sentimento di appartenenza a cui non sapeva dare un nome, e che non aveva mai trovato in nessuna delle persone con cui era uscito o si era intrattenuto. Era così stanco di appuntamenti, e di tentativi, e ogni volta doveva ripartire da zero, ogni volta che una relazione appena sbocciata andava in pezzi.

Isabelle prese la sua risposta alla lettera, annuendo comprensiva, e cambiò completamente argomento, chiedendogli della sua agenzia e che tipo di marketing facessero. Lui fu anche troppo contento di lasciarsi alle spalle l'argomento, cogliendo l'occasione per raccontarle alcuni incarichi divertenti su cui aveva dovuto lavorare l'anno passato, e persino mostrandole del materiale che aveva utilizzato nelle campagne pubblicitarie in TV. Mentre il pomeriggio passava e una seconda teiera sostituiva la precedente, Magnus finalmente si rese conto della chiara mancanza di clienti. Non volendo offendere Isabelle, affrontò incerto l'argomento "È un pomeriggio tremendamente tranquillo, no?"

Izzy alzò la testa dallo schermo del telefono dove stava guardando una pubblicità che lui aveva concepito per la ditta produttrice di carta igienica Morgenstern, e lo guardò confuso. Magnus accennò al negozio e fece un piccolo sorriso. “Oh, il primo pomeriggio non è mai impegnato in Italia. I sonnellini pomeridiani sono una questione di sicurezza nazionale qui ", rise lei," Inoltre, sono riuscita a dare a Lorenzo i suoi biscotti, visto che mia madre non smetteva di tormentarmi, e a prendere alcuni documenti "

Magnus si sentì in imbarazzo.“E io ti ho tenuto qui per ore. Mi dispiace, Izzy ”

"Sciocchezze, abbiamo fatto amicizia. Inoltre, questo è molto meglio della prospettiva che avevo di massaggiare i piedi a mia cognata mentre lei sgranocchia cioccolata e si lamenta di mio fratello ”.

Lui dovette mostrare un'espressione strana in viso, perché lei si strinse nelle spalle e disse "È incinta", come se fosse sufficiente per spiegare l'intera faccenda. Non lo era, ma Magnus non aveva intenzione di approfondire!

"Hai programmi per la serata?", chiese lei, con tono speranzoso.

"Non proprio ", rispose Magnus, "Direi che chiederò il servizio in camera e poi andrò a nanna presto".

Isabelle arricciò il naso e lo guardò come se l'avesse offesa personalmente “Che esistenza triste. Troppo triste da sopportare per il mio cuoricino. Che ne dici di venire a cena? Mia mamma è una cuoca discreta ”.

“Oh, no, non potrei impormi in questo modo. Mi va bene così."

Lei mise la mano sulla sua e strinse delicatamente “Insisto, davvero. La mia famiglia è pazza ma adoriamo la compagnia ”

Magnus non voleva davvero passare un'altra notte nella sua camera d'albergo, guardando il soffitto e contemplando tutto ciò che aveva fatto di sbagliato fino a quel momento della sua vita, e una serata di buon cibo e buona compagnia sarebbe stata la cura giusta per la malinconia. La sua mente decise; stava per accettare l'offerta di Isabelle quando colse un certo sguardo nei suoi occhi. Lo stesso di quando gli aveva chiesto se aveva una relazione. Oddio! "Isabelle, per favore, dimmi che è solo un invito a cena?"

"Cos'altro potrebbe essere?", chiese Isabelle, sembrando sinceramente confusa, e Magnus immaginò di essere stato solo paranoico, quindi annuì. "Bene, voglio crederti".

Isabelle strillò e batté le mani, e Magnus poteva giurare di averla sentita borbottare sottovoce, eccitata "Gli piacerai un sacco". Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, e lei scrollò le spalle imbarazzata e disse "Che c’è?", gli occhi spalancati e innocenti.

Magnus emise un gemito e chinò la testa. In che guaio si era cacciato?

Magnus pagò il tassista, ancora incerto in cosa esattamente stesse per infilarsi. Gli aveva porto il foglio di carta su cui Isabelle aveva scritto le indicazioni, e il tassista era sembrato fiducioso nella sua capacità di arrivarci, ma quanto più il confine della città si allontanava, tanto più apprensivo diventava Magnus. Non era che non fosse una bellissima zona. Al contrario. La stradina tortuosa era circondata dal verde, il sole era basso all’orizzonte, pronto per lasciare il passo alla notte, e la fresca brezza estiva che proveniva dal finestrino aperto ricordavano il montaggio di un film anni '50, ma ciò che soprattutto mancava erano le costruzioni. In effetti, anche adesso, fermo nel punto in cui il taxi aveva fatto un'inversione a U e se n’era tornato in città, ancora non vedeva segnali di civiltà, il che era un bell’affare, visto che, sorpreso della piega che avevano preso gli eventi, si era dimenticato di chiedere a Isabelle il suo numero di telefono. Da dove si trovava partiva una stradina contorta sterrata, con un unico segnale che puntava nella direzione della strada stessa, su cui, in un angoloso corsivo, era scritto “Vigna Garroway ”.

Il pubblicista in lui si innervosì. Questo carattere è troppo arrogante, ragazzi! Senza ulteriore esitazione, iniziò a camminare su per il sentiero, facendosi strada con attenzione tra i sassi che ingombravano il terreno, fortunatamente ombreggiato da grandi alberi bellissimi, attraverso i quali i raggi arancio dorato del sole giocavano a nascondino, mentre cercavano di penetrare la densa vegetazione e arrivare fino a lui. Le circostanze che lo avevano condotto in questo luogo erano tutt'altro che piacevoli, ma non appena Magnus inspirò una profonda boccata d'aria fresca profumata di terra, con gli uccelli che cantavano preparandosi per dormire, augurandosi la buonanotte, si permise di godere di quel momento per ciò che era, un viaggio attraverso un pezzo di paradiso sulla Terra. Luoghi come questi sembravano sempre e solo apparire nei documentari e in pittoresche cartoline. Eppure lui era lì, a respirare l'aria toscana in una giornata estiva.

Dopo pochi minuti di cammino, Magnus riuscì finalmente a individuare i muri di pietra e a sentire rumori diversi da quelli provenienti dagli alberi. Accelerò, sperando di avere l'indirizzo giusto, e si ritrovò nel mezzo del trambusto e della fretta di gente che lo superava, urlandosi l’un l’altro in italiano, indicando un panorama che sembrava appena uscito dai suoi sogni più belli. Filari su filari di viti, che si estendevano a perdita d'occhio, linee verdi e pulite adornate di grappoli scuri che pendevano bassi, sostenuti da pali inseriti nel terreno. I lavoratori correvano attraverso i filari, raccogliendo uva a una velocità impressionante, casse di legno venivano riempite e rapidamente trasferite tra le persone in una catena organizzata che sembrava una danza sincronizzata. Uomini e donne di diverse età, sparsi tra le linee verdi. L'aria era piena di eccitazione, la gente sorrideva urlando e correndo, raccogliendo i frutti come un tesoro prezioso ed emozionandosi ogni volta che un altro grappolo veniva raccolto dalla vite. Magnus avrebbe potuto rimanere lì per sempre, osservando la scena svolgersi davanti a lui con lo stesso tipo di meraviglia contagiosa che permeava il posto. Nessuno gli prestava attenzione, la gente lì si muoveva concitatamente attorno a lui, evidente intruso nella familiarità della scena, fino a quando una voce risuonò da dietro di lui, profonda e roca "Posso aiutarla?"

Magnus si voltò ed ebbe una visione: qualcuno stava sbucando dai filari delle viti, un uomo alto e dai capelli scuri che avrebbe dovuto ornare la copertina di GQ Magazine. Occhi nocciola che riflettevano l'oro del sole al tramonto, disordinate ciocche di capelli scuri e un'ombra di barba sul viso, indossava una camicia bianca sorprendentemente pulita, considerando il terriccio fangoso in cui stavano camminando, le maniche rimboccate a mostrare avambracci impressionanti e Magnus poteva sentire la bocca seccarsi, perché chi non apprezzerebbe un po' di belle braccia in vista nel tardo pomeriggio? Blue jeans modellati sul suo corpo e stivaletti di cuoio marrone che risalivano leggermente al di sopra della caviglia completavano il look; Magnus prese seriamente in considerazione l’idea di aggiungere il genere cowboy alla sua lista di preferenze sexy.

L'uomo lo stava guardando, ovviamente aspettando una risposta alla sua domanda, e Magnus poteva sentire il proprio cervello arrovellarsi per trovarne una che mostrasse la sua intelligenza e le sue capacità, e lo facesse apparire a questo completo sconosciuto come la persona più interessante che avesse mai incontrato, così, naturalmente, ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca fu "Eh?".

_Brillante! Assolutamente geniale! Come mai non scrivesse poesie per vivere, proprio non lo capiva!_

L'uomo, che chiaramente aveva la pazienza di un santo, oppure era abituato ad avere a che fare con imbecilli, ripeté la domanda, arrivando persino a dirlo in un italiano approssimativo e immensamente affascinante, da quello che Magnus poteva capire. Il suo cervello infine decise di rientrare a casa, e Magnus si lanciò in un “Ciao, scusa. Sto cercando Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood ”.

L'uomo lo guardò ancora una volta, e poi gli chiese, sempre con lo stesso tono di voce calmo e tranquillizzante "Posso chiedere di cosa si tratta?"

Magnus iniziò a sentirsi imbarazzato, lì in casa di estranei, sentendosi completamente fuori luogo. “Io…sono stato invitato a cena. Sono Magnus. Isabelle mi ha invitato a cena. Non sono potuto venire insieme a lei perché volevo prima passare in albergo e sì ... ”, si rese conto che stava sproloquiando, e pregò che qualcuno lasciasse cadere una cassa d'uva in modo che quegli occhi che lo fissavano come un laser venissero distratti da lui per un secondo. Forse in quel modo avrebbe potuto prendere fiato? Improbabile, ma valeva la pena provare.

La sua spiegazione sconclusionata fu accolta da un sorriso gentile, mentre l’atteggiamento dell'uomo cambiava, diventando accogliente. Questi allungò una mano e disse "Sono Alec, il fratello di Isabelle, e sei nel posto sbagliato"

Anche se il suo cervello aveva cominciato a salmodiare a bassa voce “Per favore, fa’ che sia questo il ragazzo con cui Isabelle vuole farmi fare amicizia! Per favore, fa’ che sia lui ", aggrottò le sopracciglia e rispose "Isabelle mi ha dato questo indirizzo, il taxi mi ha lasciato sulla strada principale, e questo è l'unico sentiero che ho trovato "

"No, lo so. Scusa, mi sono espresso male ”, ridacchiò Alec, e Magnus sentì il calore della sua gentilezza diffondersi dentro. Dio, era davvero carino!

"Voglio dire", iniziò Alec, ignaro del fatto che Magnus fosse a metà strada verso La La Land, "che sei nel posto giusto, ma nella proprietà sbagliata. Devi passare attraverso quel cancelletto laggiù ”, indicò una cancellata in ferro battuto che era stata lasciata aperta,“ e raggiungere la casa principale. Izzy avrebbe dovuto chiarirtelo, immagino”.

Magnus guardò il cancelletto, e poi Alec, sembrandogli strano entrare in casa di estranei in quel modo. Probabilmente Alec poté leggere il disagio sul suo viso, perché rise ancora e aggiunse "Vuoi che ti accompagni?"

Il piccolo sospiro di sollievo di Magnus risuonò probabilmente più forte di quanto fosse necessario e annuì con entusiasmo “Sì, sì, lo apprezzerei molto. Grazie"

"Certo", disse Alec bonariamente, girandosi per gridare a un ragazzo che stava impilando casse sul retro di un camion "Sim, torno subito"

Il ragazzo annuì, togliendosi il berretto per sfregarsi la testa "Va tutto bene?"

"Sì, sto solo mostrando a Magnus la strada per casa".

Simon lo guardò con un sorriso contagioso e agitò il berretto con entusiasmo, facendo ridere Magnus, e Alec scosse la testa e gli disse sottovoce: “Non allarmarti. È come un cucciolo esagerato, tutto qui ”

"No, no, sembra una persona deliziosa", lo rassicurò lui.

Si diressero verso il cancello, Magnus allungando il suo passo per stare dietro quelli lunghi di Alec.

"Allora", iniziò Alec, con le mani infilate nelle tasche mentre scalciava alcuni ciottoli. "Vivi in città?"

Magnus ridacchiò appena. “No, vivo a New York. Sono qui solo per una faccenda”, e Magnus pensò di averlo immaginato, ma le spalle di Alec sembravano essersi raddrizzate, il volto cautamente impassibile. Gli fece un sorriso sghembo che non raggiunse i suoi occhi "Che ne dici dell'Italia finora?"

"Non ne ho visto molto, ma i panorami sono davvero belli". Fu solo dopo che le parole gli furono uscite di bocca che si rese conto di averle detto guardando Alec dritto negli occhi, e il rossore che si stava diffondendo sul collo dell'uomo sembrava indicare che lui ne era consapevole. Distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la gola, annuendo leggermente mentre cercava di salvare la situazione. “Sì, è un paese bellissimo, e sei fortunato. La natura è davvero straordinaria in questo periodo dell'anno ”.

Magnus mormorò qualcosa in segno di accordo, non volendo generare ulteriore imbarazzo. Attraversarono il cancello e svoltarono a sinistra, e Magnus trattenne il respiro alla vista della bellissima casa che si offriva alla sua vista. Era una stupenda villa dai caldi toni avorio, il tetto ricoperto di tegole marroni, con piante di vite che si arrampicavano in vari punti dei muri della tenuta, facendo sembrare il luogo come spuntato da terra, con la natura che lo sostenesse ancora come una madre protettiva. Cortili ombreggiati e grandi vetrate completavano l’atmosfera del luogo, facendo sentire Magnus immediatamente a casa. Sembrava di essere in una favola e lui si aspettava quasi che una musica iniziasse a suonare da qualche parte per completare la scena. Intorno alla proprietà erano sparsi edifici leggermente più piccoli, prati verdi e sentieri mattonati costeggiavano il percorso verso la porta d'ingresso. Non si era reso conto di essersi fermato fino a quando Alec non si voltò e lo guardò fissare il posto a bocca aperta. Sulle labbra gli comparve un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato e si strofinò inconsciamente la parte posteriore del collo "Impressionante, non è vero?", disse, indicando l’imponente costruzione di fronte a loro.

Magnus semplicemente annuì e ripensò alla sua infanzia, e a quanto doveva essere confortante e pieno di amore crescere in un posto come questo. Non aveva nemmeno ancora messo piede dentro casa e sapeva già che il posto sarebbe apparso come un caldo abbraccio in una fredda giornata nevosa. "Sembra un posto stupendo per crescere dei bambini", disse e immediatamente dopo avrebbe voluto potersi rimangiare quelle parole, perché negli ultimi cinque minuti, da quando aveva incontrato questo ragazzo, aveva balbettato come un idiota, aveva sottinteso che Alec era bello come una visione e ora parlava di crescere figli. Proporre al ragazzo di sposarlo sarebbe sembrato meno strano, in quel momento.

Alec lo stava guardando, una piccola ruga scavata tra le sopracciglia, e lo contemplava pensieroso; poi disse piano "Ho detto la stessa cosa la prima volta che l'ho visto".

Quindi si avviò verso la porta, e Magnus lo seguì, sentendo qualcosa contrarsi nello stomaco. Raggiunsero la porta principale che era stata lasciata aperta, e Alec chiamò "Mamma, c'è qualcuno qui per Iz"

"Sono in cucina, tesoro", rispose una voce allegra, e Alec guardò Magnus con un sorriso. Gli fece cenno di entrare e confessò timidamente “Qui è dove posso arrivare io. Regole ferree della casa ", accennò ai suoi stivali infangati e continuò "E non voglio essere ucciso prima di cena ".

Magnus scoppiò in una risata. "Beh, non vorrei che tu morissi solo per accompagnarmi in cucina, sono sicuro di poter trovare la strada"

Alec rise e disse con aria sinistra "Segui le voci". L'espressione diffidente di Magnus sembrò divertirlo immensamente perché rise più forte e gli disse "Sempre dritto poi a sinistra".

Rimasero lì a guardarsi l'un l'altro, un lieve sorriso ancora sulle labbra e Magnus poteva sentire una certa elettricità scorrere sotto la pelle. Sapeva riconoscere l'attrazione quando lo sentiva, ma la parola non sembrava sufficiente per descrivere la sensazione di costrizione che sentiva in petto in quel momento.

Alec sembrò riscuotersi dall’incanto più velocemente, perché inclinò la testa e disse "È stato un piacere conoscerti, Magnus", già riavviandosi verso dove erano venuti. All’udire il proprio nome pronunciato con quel timbro basso e rauco, Magnus sentì un brivido percorrergli la pelle, e guardò la figura che si allontanava. "Anche per me, Alexander". Il sorriso di Alec si allargò, mentre lui scompariva attraverso il cancello verso il caos che lo attendeva.

Magnus rimase lì a guardarlo, sentendo una specie di energia irrequieta dentro di sé. Non si rese conto di aver fissato lo spazio vuoto in cui Alec era scomparso fino a quando una voce allegra esclamò da dietro di lui “Eccoti. Devi essere Magnus ”

Si voltò e vide una faccia sorridente che emanava un gran calore. La donna sembrava una versione leggermente più vecchia di Isabelle, con piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi e segni di risate che le ornavano le guance. Il tempo era stato del tutto gentile con lei, perché a prima vista, Magnus non avrebbe creduto che questa donna potesse aver partorito i due Lightwood che aveva incontrato nel pomeriggio.

"Sono io, sì. Grazie per avermi invitato a casa sua, signora Lightwood ”, disse, porgendo una mano che venne allontanata con un buffetto, solo per essere sostituita da braccia che lo avvolgevano nel più stretto e caloroso abbraccio possibile. “Chiamami Maryse, e sei il benvenuto. Mi dispiace per la tua perdita".

"Grazie", si interruppe mentre le braccia di lei lo stringevano affettuosamente.

Si tirò indietro e disse: "Isabelle non ha smesso di chiacchierare su di te da quando è tornata a casa. Vieni dentro"

Magnus la seguì, guardando di nascosto indietro, verso il cancello di ferro, chissà per quale motivo. I panorami erano davvero qualcosa di straordinario in Italia.

Maryse lo condusse attraverso un bellissimo pavimento piastrellato in un'enorme cucina. Sembrava che ci fosse stata un'esplosione di piatti e di utensili, sparpagliati in ogni direzione, e Maryse doveva aver visto la sua espressione inorridita perché rise e disse: "Io cucino, loro puliscono. Non significa che devo rendergliela facile”, e la scintilla nei suoi occhi gli fece sapere che aveva appena trovato un altro spirito affine. Maryse gli offrì un bicchiere di vino per rilassarsi mentre finiva di preparare la cena, e non sprecò un solo momento di quel tempo, interrogandolo sul suo lavoro e sulla sua vita a New York, su Maia e Cat e se aveva una persona speciale nella sua vita. Lui rispondeva a tutte le domande serenamente; lei gli ricordava sua madre, con quel bagliore curioso negli occhi che ogni madre acquisisce incontrando qualcuno della stessa fascia d'età dei suoi figli. Dei passi rumorosi sulla scalinata e grida acute infantili lo avvisarono di un nuovo arrivo, mentre una bambina veniva correndo in cucina, lunghi capelli castano chiari che svolazzavano dappertutto, con un bel vestitino verde, i piedi nudi che battevano sulle piastrelle. Era inseguita da Isabelle, che si era cambiata in un abito estivo rosa pastello e stava emettendo grugniti da belva affamata mentre correva dietro la bambina, la quale trillava come campanellino mentre zigzagava, cercando di sfuggire alle mani avide di Izzy. Appena si avvicinò alla stufa, Maryse sollevò un dito e disse "No" in un tono che suggeriva una routine frequente; la ragazzina si avvicinò, fermandosi ai piedi di Maryse, dove Isabelle alla fine la prese e iniziò a farle il solletico senza pietà, provocando un'altra riga di acute risate contagiose.

Fu solo allora che Isabelle lo notò seduto al tavolo di cucina e fece un grande sorriso. "Sei venuto". La bambina, notandolo finalmente, spalancò gli occhi inquisitori. Lo studiò con la fronte corrugata, prima di chiedere con una dolce voce curiosa "Chi sei?"

Isabelle rise e la scosse un po', mormorando “Comportati bene”, poi li presentò “Magnus, ti presento il mio piccolo demonio di nipote, Lena. Len, questo è Magnus. È un mio amico che viene da New York ”

Nell’attimo in cui il nome dela città uscì dalla bocca della zia, gli occhi di Lena si spalancarono comicamente e lei corse a sedersi al tavolo accanto a lui dicendo: "Sei di New York?"

"Uhm, sì", rispose Magnus esitante, guardando Maryse e Isabelle, che stavano entrambe guardando affettuosamente la bambina, come se fosse un evento normale. Lena gli afferrò un braccio e gli chiese sottovoce, come se cospirassero insieme su un grande segreto "Nevica davvero molto lì?"

Magnus ridacchiò alla domanda "Sì, l'inverno è davvero brutale"

"Sei mai stato in cima all'Empire State Building?"

"Sì"

"Sembra davvero come in quel film?", Aggrottò le piccole sopracciglia mentre cercava di trovare il titolo, quindi si rivolse a Izzy e chiese "Zia Izzy, come si chiama quel film che abbiamo visto l'altro giorno? Quello con la signora che ascolta quella storia alla radio? ”

"Uh, Insonnia d’amore?"

"Sì, quello", disse a Magnus trionfante. "E’ davvero così?"

Magnus represse la voglia di ridere della sua esuberanza. Non voleva che pensasse che la stava prendendo in giro. "Davvero".

"Fico", sussurrò lei meravigliata, poi si avvicinò e disse "Hai mai visto da vicino la Statua della Libertà?" e Magnus stavolta non riuscì davvero a impedirsi di ridere. Era così adorabile con la sua conoscenza turistica di New York. Lui voleva dirle che tutto ciò che sapeva della sua città erano marciapiedi congestionati e traffico tremendo, stazioni della metropolitana puzzolenti di muffa e carrelli alimentari ad ogni angolo di strada, ma dubitava che a un bambino interessassero cose volgari come quelle. Lei basava chiaramente tutta la sua conoscenza della città sui film, e lui stava per deluderla "Vuoi sapere un segreto?" chiese, adottando il suo stesso tono cospiratorio.

Lena annuì con entusiasmo. "Non sono mai stato sulla Statua della Libertà", rispose con disappunto, e lei si accasciò sulla sedia e mise il broncio "Be’, che schifo".

“Lena”, la avvertì Maryse, dandole un’occhiata di avvertimento, mentre Isabelle si sedeva di fronte a loro e diceva a Magnus “Lena qui odia il fatto che veniamo tutti da lì mentre lei non la ricorda affatto. È una newyorkese devota anche dall'altra parte del mare ”, gli confessò con un sorriso.

"Quant’è che vivete qui?"

“Sette anni e più. Lena aveva solo un anno quando ci siamo trasferiti ”, replicò Maryse, e un'improvvisa tristezza le apparve in viso. Si riscosse e si rivolse a Lena "Puoi convocare la truppa per la cena, per favore?"

Lena balzò giù dalla sedia con tale energia che il suo gomito urtò il bicchiere di vino di Magnus, facendolo volare sopra di lui. Sfortunatamente, il bicchiere era ancora mezzo pieno. Maryse e Isabelle gridarono, chiedendo scusa e facendosi avanti con dei tovaglioli per asciugare il pasticcio, mentre Magnus assicurava loro che non era un grosso problema. Sebbene nessuno avesse incolpato la bambina per l'incidente, lei aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre guardava il vino versato, quindi sollevò su Magnus due umide pietre preziose verdi, colpendolo profondamente mentre sussurrava: "Sono spiacente".

Magnus lasciò cadere il tovagliolo che stava usando per asciugare la macchia e si inginocchiò accanto a lei “Ehi, non è successo niente. È solo una camicia e non hai fatto niente di male, ok? ”

Lena si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano, mentre con l'altra che stringeva a pugno il vestito, mentre lo guardava, ancora chiaramente turbata, e Magnus sentì un'ondata di tenerezza per l'adorabile ragazzina. "Quando ero un bambino", iniziò lentamente ad assicurarsi di attirare la sua attenzione, "mia mamma mi diceva che ogni volta che qualcosa mi turbava, dovevo strofinarmi la parte inferiore del naso, in questo modo", ripeté comicamente il gesto, e Lena emise una risatina, "E non importa quanto tempo è passato, mi ritrovo a fare sempre la stessa cosa, ogni volta che sono triste o mi arrabbio per qualcosa ”. Quegli occhi di giada lo guardavano incuriositi, ma almeno non sembravano più sull’orlo delle lacrime. Si avvicinò a lei e le chiese "Mi sono strofinato il naso proprio ora, quando quel bicchiere si è rovesciato?"

La bambina rifletté pensierosa, poi scosse la testa “Vedi? Se fossi stato arrabbiato, lo avrei fatto ".

"Immagino di sì", mormorò cupamente lei, guardandosi i piedi nudi, e Magnus ridacchiò osservando la sua aria birichina.

“Magnus non è arrabbiato con te, tesoro. Vai a chiamare tuo padre e gli altri, ok? E prima mettiti le scarpe ” le urlò Izzy mentre lei correva via per obbedire.

"Grazie per essere stato così gentile, e mi dispiace ancora per la tua camicia" gli disse, e lui fece un cenno come per dire che non importava, strofinando di nuovo la macchia. "Puoi mostrarmi il bagno per favore?"

“Farò di meglio. Vieni". Isabelle lo condusse lungo un altro corridoio, verso una porta chiusa in fondo. La aprì a mostrare una camera da letto arredata con eleganti toni maschili. Blu cobalto e marrone intenso. Aprì un armadio e gli fece segno di prendersi una qualunque camicia desiderasse, poi gli mostrò dov'era il bagno privato.

"Fai con calma. I ragazzi di solito impiegano comunque un'eternità a togliersi di dosso il sudiciume a sufficienza per venire a mangiare”, gli disse, facendo per tornare da dove erano venuti.

"Aspetta, sei sicura che vada bene se uso una di queste cose?"

Isabelle agitò la mano con aria sprezzante “Non noterà nemmeno che manca qualcosa. Va bene, davvero ”

Fu solo quando indossò la camicia che un caratteristico profumo di terra e di sole lo colpì, e il suo cervello stanco e sovraccarico riuscì a collegare i punti.

_"I miei progetti di massaggiare i piedi di mia cognata " "È incinta"_

_" Sono Alec, il fratello di Isabelle "_

_" Magnus, ti presento il mio piccolo demonio di nipote, Lena "_

Magnus dovette sedersi sul bordo del letto perché gli tremavano le ginocchia. Accidenti, quando avrebbe imparato a non lasciar volare la sue fantasia? Le farfalle che avevano preso il volo nel suo stomaco si fermarono bruscamente, cadendo a morte per la forza della delusione, una delusione che sembrava del tutto inadeguata rispetto al tempo effettivo che aveva trascorso con il ragazzo, in tutto forse cinque minuti . Mentre sedeva lì, con indosso la camicia di Alec, avvolto nel suo odore seducente, Magnus sapeva che la visione di lui sarebbe stata tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto avere, perché Alec Lightwood era un uomo sposato, e un padre.


	2. Capitolo 2

Alec entrò in casa; Lena gli saltò subito sulle spalle tamburellando con le dita sulla sua testa un ritmo che solo lei sentiva. Doveva decidersi a farle studiare uno strumento, altrimenti sarebbe diventata stonata come sua zia. Era uscita di corsa da casa come se fosse in fuga da un incendio, e lui si era spaventato molto vedendo i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime e sentendo i suoi singhiozzi. Apparentemente, aveva versato del vino addosso al loro ospite e si sentiva orribile al riguardo, tipica reazione Lightwood alle cose banali!

Parlando del loro ospite, Alec face scorrere lo sguardo sulle persone riunite in cucina, sperando di poter catturare di nuovo quegli occhi pieni di sentimento. Come fosse stato in grado di mettere insieme pensieri coerenti, e tanto meno di formare parole, quando aveva visto Magnus, era al di là della sua comprensione. Il ragazzo sembrava piombato da una passerella di moda direttamente nella loro stradina sterrata. Affascinante abbigliamento chic e dita ingioiellate, occhi sottolineati dall’eyeliner con ombretto blu. Sembrava emettere quel tipo di luminosità che Alec non vedeva da un po', un'energia effervescente che brillava attraverso quei bellissimi occhi scuri.

Si guardò intorno, ma l'uomo non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Stava per chiedere di lui, quando sua madre esclamò "E’ in tavola tra cinque minuti, e so che non ti siederai per cena così conciato, Alec"

Lui abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi pantaloni macchiati di fango, poi su sua figlia che ridacchiava. "Lena, tua nonna è cattivissima". Lei rise più forte, quel suono un balsamo per la sua anima. La mise giù e si mosse per andare a cambiarsi quando sua madre iniziò "Oh, aspetta ..."

Si voltò e la vide sfregarsi il braccio mentre Isabelle era in piedi accanto a lei, con un sorriso raggiante da un orecchio all'altro. Lo cacciò via "Sbrigati, sto morendo di fame e non ho intenzione di aspettarti".

Sapendo che Isabelle era capace di mangiarsi tutto, e lo avrebbe fatto, si affrettò verso la sua camera da letto, sbottonandosi nel frattempo la camicia. Fu solo quando chiuse la porta alle sue spalle che sentì scorrere l'acqua nel suo bagno. Gemette ad alta voce. Simon e la sua strana avversione per l'uso del bagno principale sarebbero stati la sua morte un giorno. Entrò nel bagno, una imprecazione già pronta sulle labbra, quando vide l'effettivo occupante della stanza.

Magnus era in piedi vicino al lavandino, vestito con una maglietta bianca che non avrebbe dovuto stargli così bene, con i bicipiti gonfi in maniera seducente. Stava sciacquando una camicia che sembrava quella che stava indossando quando si erano incontrati prima, e sussultò quando Alec aprì la porta.

"Scusa, pensavo fosse qualcun altro", iniziò Alec, massaggiandosi la nuca. Stranamente, Magnus non rispose, si limitò a guardare da qualche parte cercando di evitare la visione del petto di Alec, sembrando completamente congelato sul posto, e Alec ricordò che aveva la camicia aperta. Oh Dio, lo avrebbe preso per matto, vedendolo irrompere con la camicia sbottonata come una specie di bestia di campagna selvaggia. Si schiarì la gola e oscillò sulle gambe, non aveva senso abbottonarsi, ora che il ragazzo lo aveva già visto.

Magnus scosse leggermente la testa e parlò in tono imbarazzato “Mi dispiace, non sapevo che fosse la tua stanza. Ho versato del vino sulla camicia e Isabelle mi ha detto di prendere qualcosa dall'armadio. La stavo solo sciacquando in modo che la macchia non peggiori ”.

Il fatto che Magnus avesse avuto ampia opportunità di dare la colpa a Lena, o semplicemente di sembrare scocciato perché un bambino aveva rovesciato qualcosa sulla sua preziosa camicia, non era sfuggito ad Alec, che si ritrovò ad essere ancora più gentile verso quell'uomo; non che avesse pensato essere maleducato o roba simile, ma chiunque fosse gentile con la sua bimba guadagnava un certo numero di punti nella sua classifica.

"Va benissimo. Prendi tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno. Penso che quella maglietta ti stia meglio di quanto sia mai stata a me, a dire il vero ”.

 _Cristo, quel commento era davvero necessario, Alec?_ Era passato così tanto tempo da quando aveva tentato qualcosa di appena simile all'adulazione o al flirtare che si sentiva come un vitello appena nato, impappinandosi dicendo le cose più strane e imbarazzanti. Cioè, non è che stesse flirtando con Magnus. No, sicuramente no! Non sapeva nulla di lui. Per quanto ne sapeva, Magnus poteva essere un ragazzo etero sposato con una dozzina di bambini. Era solo la sua solita modalità imbarazzata quando c’era di mezzo un ragazzo carino. Se Lydia avesse potuto vederlo ora, sarebbe stata distesa sul pavimento stringendosi lo stomaco dal ridere. Gli diceva sempre che lui era un inguaribile romanticone.

Magnus arrossì con aria lievemente agitata, stringendo con la mano la camicia bagnata mormorando un “Grazie”, e Alec allungò la mano verso la camicia, solo per avere qualcosa da fare con le sue stesse mani. “Ecco, lascia che la metta a lavare. Sarà asciutta quando avremo finito di cenare”.

“Oh, certo, grazie. Fantastico ”.

Alec annuì e prese l’indumento, poi aggiunse “E ehi, scusa per il vino. Len si eccita facilmente e raramente si concentra su ciò che la circonda ”.

Magnus ridacchiò e si passò una mano sul viso “Vi spiacerebbe smettere tutti di scusarvi, per favore? È una bambina e quel bicchiere era nel posto sbagliato, tanto per cominciare. Davvero, non ha fatto niente di male”.

Alec sentì il cuore riempirsi di gioia a quei modi gentili; accettò semplicemente la sua risposta con un sorriso.

"E’ la tua unica figlia?", chiese Magnus esitante, con voce sommessa.

Il cuore di Alec gli si strinse nel petto, perché la risposta a quella domanda era una storia che non avrebbe mai voluto raccontare, un complicato insieme di vite intrecciate tra di loro e di dolore e di perdita, ma era anche una risposta abbastanza semplice "Sì, ho solo lei".

Non conosceva abbastanza di Magnus per catalogare le sue espressioni, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che il volto dell'uomo si fosse un po’ oscurato, un pizzico di tristezza negli occhi mentre annuiva e sorrideva leggermente "È adorabile".

"Grazie".

Rimasero di nuovo lì, in quella che stava rapidamente diventando la loro situazione tipica, fissarsi l'un l'altro e poi fissare il pavimento, e Alec avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi, perché non avrebbe dovuto pensare di "poter avere qualcosa" con Magnus. Non doveva pensare a Magnus. Lui era un ospite per cena e sarebbe ripartito tra poche ore, e Alec doveva ricordarselo. Si schiarì la gola e indicò il fango sui pantaloni “Probabilmente dovrei cambiarmi. La cena sta per essere servita ”.

Magnus si riscosse, mormorando un rapido "Certo, scusa”, mentre sulle sue guance si diffondeva un rossore che Alec avrebbe voluto sapere dove proseguiva, avrebbe voluto seguirlo con gli occhi e le dita e molto probabilmente con la bocca, il che significava che questo Magnus esercitava una pessima influenza sul suo stato d’animo.

Magnus si mosse rapidamente verso Alec, scomparendo nel corridoio, chiudendo la porta piano, e Alec sentì un gelo improvviso invaderlo. Stava per mettersi in guai seri.

Dopo una rapida doccia e un cambio di vestiti, Alec uscì nel patio dove sua madre aveva sistemato l'enorme tavolo di quercia che usavano quando tutta la famiglia era a casa. Il caos delle persone gli era familiare quanto il respiro. Sua madre e Luke stavano portando gli ultimi piatti dalla cucina, mentre Lena giocava un qualche gioco di inseguimento con Simon. Isabelle e Magnus erano seduti uno di fronte all'altro, guardando la coppia che litigava ridendo di qualcosa. Proprio quando Simon ebbe afferrato Lena iniziando a farla dondolare, arrivarono Jace e Clary, provenienti dal loro cottage, Clary ondeggiando in modo adorabile, benché, se Alec glielo avesse fatto notare, probabilmente lei lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato.

Sua cognata era incinta di sette mesi e attualmente in quella fase in cui era super sensibile un minuto, e un grumo di rabbia il successivo. Jace la guardava in un misto di timore reverenziale e orrore per la maggior parte del tempo, anche se in realtà lo faceva anche prima di metterla incinta, quindi Alec immaginava che infine non fosse molto diverso.

Appena Lena li vide, chiese a Simon di metterla giù, poi partì di corsa, le braccia già spalancate, per andare a salutare la sua persona preferita, solo per essere intercettata da Jace che la tirò su in fretta “Ehi, cosa abbiamo detto a proposito del fare il corridore a football, Scoiattolino? ”

"Ho otto anni. Il football non lo conosco ”, rispose Lena facendo finta di niente, e tutti scoppiarono a ridere. Lena sapeva di più sul football di tutti loro messi insieme. Era quello che lei e Luke guardavano insieme tutte le domeniche, e lei prometteva sempre una morte orribile a chi osasse disturbare il suo tempo col nonno.

"Sì, certo", disse Jace, tenendola a testa in giù mentre lei ridacchiava, "Non correre incontro a zia Clary mentre porta tuo cugino Damien nella pancia, scoiattolo".

"Ma no", disse Clary tranquilla, già scuotendo la testa e sedendosi a tavola.

"Ti prenderò per stanchezza, Fray"

“Nei tuoi sogni, Lightwood. Non ci penso nemmeno a chiamare mio figlio come il bambino del Presagio. Sarebbe come andare in cerca di guai ”

Jace brontolò e posò Lena, con la testa rivolta verso l'alto, per fortuna, poi sedette accanto alla moglie, con gli occhi da cucciolo già pronti per quella che sembrava essere una battaglia di vecchia data.

Alec sedette accanto a Isabelle e chiese "Da quando Jace vuole chiamare suo figlio Damien?"

"Da quando Simon ha scommesso con lui che Clary non glielo avrebbe permesso", rispose Isabelle con un sussurro, sembrando troppo felice della prospettiva.

"Immagino che anche tu ci abbia messo dei soldi", chiese Magnus di fronte a lei, rubando le parole dalla bocca ad Alec, e Isabelle rise e disse: "La mia scelta di nomi è un po' più difficile da far ingoiare".

"Fammi indovinare: qualcosa tipo Buckley?" scherzò Magnus, versandosi un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non è proprio il suo massimo", scherzò, "No, vado per il tutto mormone. A Dio piacendo, mio nipote si chiamerà Jebediah Lightwood ”

Nei film sputare sembra una cosa divertente. Sono tutti perfettamente coordinati e non ci sono vittime collaterali. Nella vita reale, la cosa è molto più incasinata e imbarazzante sebbene – _Alec, chi vuoi prendere in giro?_ – sempre esilarante. Magnus tossì furiosamente, cercando di riprendere il controllo dopo aver sputato tutta l‘acqua sulla tovaglia, mentre Isabelle si sganasciava per l’incidente.

"Non posso credere che lui abbia accettato di scommettere", disse Magnus meravigliato, o orripilato, Alec non ne era del tutto sicuro.

“Non conosci Jace. Non si tirerebbe mai indietro da una sfida ” rispose Isabelle con evidente divertimento.

Alec le diede una gomitata "E suppongo che tu l'abbia resa molto allettante?"

Izzy si strinse nelle spalle "Eh, ho solo dovuto triplicare la posta". _Ovviamente, era tutto ciò che doveva fare!_

Tutti si zittirono mentre la mamma portava in tavola il grande piatto di pollo arrosto e Lena balzò a sedere accanto ad Alec. Jace prese il cesto del pane, solo per farsi bacchettare la mano da Maryse, che guardò Magnus con un sorriso affettuoso e brillante. "Magnus, caro, vuoi dire tu la preghiera?"

"Da quando diciamo la pr ..." esclamò Jace, lanciando un'occhiataccia a sua moglie, che gli aveva chiaramente evitato di rendersi imbarazzante. Con tutti gli occhi rivolti verso di lui, Magnus arrossì un po’ e balbettò esitante "Non saprei… ma se insisti".

Luke sbuffò e disse: "Sì, lasciamo perdere. Dateci dentro, ragazzi ”.

Isabelle avrebbe probabilmente dovuto avvertire Magnus delle Olimpiadi del pranzo che si svolgevano a casa Lightwood-Garroway. Era come guardare gli Hunger games dal vivo, solo con più feriti e meno morti. Alec cominciò col piatto di Lena, riempiendolo di cibo mentre il resto di loro faceva praticamente volare i piatti in un folle gioco di "Passa il pacco". Alec si aspettava che Magnus fosse sopraffatto o quantomeno intimidito da quel gruppo di pazzi, ma con sua sorpresa si accorse che Magnus sembrava di casa, recuperando qualcosa dal piatto di Isabelle mentre conversava con Simon alla sua destra. Il pasto trovò rapidamente il suo ritmo mentre le persone parlavano l'una sull'altra.

Una volta Lena gli aveva detto che quello era ciò che preferiva della cena a casa loro, di come tutti si mettessero subito a parlare, ogni coppia di persone assorbita nella conversazione ai due estremi di un piatto di patate arrosto, fino a quando qualcun altro si univa e l'intero caos ricominciava. Alec aveva sorriso e le aveva detto che probabilmente era perché lei li ascoltava chiacchierare dal giorno in cui era nata. Il rumore e il caos erano fondamentalmente la norma, e lui lo capiva. La sua famiglia era una sorta di mucchio selvaggio, ma anche in mezzo al caos e alle battute, si vedeva quanto si amassero, quanto ci tenessero l’uno all’altro. Potevi vederlo nel modo in cui Jace continuava ad aggiungere altro pollo al piatto di Clary, mentre lei lo passava in quello di Simon quando lui non stava guardando. Potevi sentirlo nel modo in cui Luke manteneva pieno il bicchiere di Maryse, mentre lei continuava a cercare la sua mano per accarezzarla delicatamente in segno di ringraziamento. Potevi sentirlo nel modo in cui Isabelle teneva d'occhio il piatto di Lena, contando le cose verdi che conteneva, perché sua nipote era un demonietto e non esitava a recitare la scena “oh che peccato mi sono caduti sul pavimento" per sbarazzarsi dei suoi cavoletti di Bruxelles. Lo sentivi nel modo in cui gli occhi di Simon erano incollati su Izzy mentre raccontava a Magnus storie della loro famiglia, spostando il piatto di anguria e insalata di feta più vicino a lei perché sapeva che era il suo preferito.

Alzò gli occhi e vide Magnus che lo guardava in modo strano, un'espressione peculiare sul viso mentre il suo sguardo si spostava fra lui e Lena, e poi sul suo piatto. Alec colse quello sguardo e inclinò la testa con aria interrogativa, e Magnus sorrise leggermente, scuotendo la testa come per dire "Non preoccuparti".

"Allora, come vi siete conosciuti?", chiese Jace, puntando la forchetta tra Magnus e Isabelle, facendo sussultare Alec, colto per la terza volta di seguito a fissare il ragazzo. Aveva davvero bisogno di contenersi un attimo.

Magnus si schiarì la gola e spiegò la storia della morte di sua zia e della sua strana richiesta finale, e la riluttanza della banca a collaborare. “Quindi, ora, aspetto di avere notizie dall’esecutore testamentario. Apparentemente, si è preso un po' di vacanza e al momento non è disponibile ".

Un ditino toccò Alec sul braccio “Papà, cos'è una cassetta di sicurezza?”, chiese Lena esitante.

“È una scatola che la banca custodisce per te. Ci puoi conservare qualcosa di prezioso, e loro te la tengono al sicuro ” replicò Alec, spingendo indietro i riccioli che le stavano cadendo sul viso.

Lei si rivolse a Magnus "Ma perché non ti danno le tue cose?"

Magnus le sorrise con affetto, facendo balzare il cuore in petto ad Alec. "Beh, vogliono una parola segreta per aprirla, e io non ce l'ho".

“Forse tua zia te l'ha lasciata in codice. Dovresti controllare le sue lettere per qualche codice segreto o scritto con l’inchiostro invisibile ”, rispose lei con entusiasmo crescente.

"Sarebbe davvero forte, ma ho lasciato le lettere a New York, quindi, purtroppo, non posso controllare", rispose Magnus fingendo disappunto.

Alec lo guardò e spiegò "Sta divorando i gialli di Nancy Drew come una matta", e Magnus sorrise di rimando, mandando il cuore di Alec fuorigiri. Questo pasto stava uccidendolo. Isabelle avrebbe dovuto davvero avvertirlo prima di portare a casa qualcuno di così sconvolgente.

Maryse intervenne dal suo posto in fondo al tavolo “Be’, dovresti rimanere con noi mentre aspetti notizie, Magnus. Inutile spendere così tanto in un hotel se non sai quando questo tizio sarà di ritorno ”.

"Oh no, non vorrei impormi, grazie", Magnus sorrise sinceramente, sgranando gli occhi per l'invito inaspettato.

Maryse fece un cenno per respingere l’obiezione. “Oh, sciocchezze. Insisto. Sei così lontano da casa ed è un momento difficile per te, e qui ci sono un sacco di stanze libere. Non c'è assolutamente alcun motivo per cui dovresti rimanere rinchiuso da solo in una stanza d'albergo ”. Magnus sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua per la sorpresa, mentre il suo sguardo vagava attorno al tavolo, come se aspettasse che qualcuno venisse in suo soccorso.

Non era l'unico sorpreso. Alec guardò sua madre sconcertato. Era vero che si era adattata alla vita di campagna come un'anatra all’acqua, ma questo sembrava eccezionale persino per la padrona di una piantagione del Sud nell’Ottocento, figuriamoci per l’ex CEO di una società quotata in borsa dell'Upper East Side di Manhattan. Maryse Lightwood, o Maryse Garroway ora, supponeva, era il genitore più affettuoso del mondo, la moglie più supportiva e la nonna più innamorata, ma questo suo aspetto di padrona di casa insistente era del tutto nuovo.

Alec stava per accorrere in aiuto di Magnus quando Isabelle batté le mani eccitata e disse: “Sarebbe perfetto, Magnus. Devi assolutamente rimanere con noi ”

“Inoltre, sei il nipote di Marla. Che tipo di amici saremmo se ti facessimo rimanere in un hotel? ”.

Alec guardò Jace dall'altra parte del tavolo, entrambi un po' perplessi riguardo all'improvviso disprezzo della madre per le strutture alberghiere. Suo fratello scosse la testa come per condividere la sua mancanza di conoscenza sull'argomento, quindi tornò al suo pollo come se fosse la cosa più affascinante del pianeta.

Maryse stava già facendo piani, ignorando completamente il silenzio di Magnus dall'altro lato del tavolo. “Passerai la notte qui, e domattina andrai a prendere le tue cose. Alec può portarti. Alec, non devi vedere qualcuno in città domani? Puoi lasciare Magnus al suo hotel in modo che possa fare le valigie e poi riportarlo indietro con te. Perfetto ”. Batté le mani una volta in assoluta convinzione, un sergente istruttore che aveva appena dato loro l’ordine di servizio. 

Nonostante fosse sbalordito dall'intera faccenda, Alec non poté fare a meno di sentire un fremito dentro, all’idea che Magnus fosse così vicino a lui. Un unico pasto con quel ragazzo lo aveva praticamente trasformato in un ammasso di molle nervosismo, vedere la sua faccia ovunque per i prossimi giorni probabilmente sarebbe stato un casino. Cioè ... un casino più grosso.

Magnus lo guardò per un secondo, prima di voltarsi verso Maryse con un sorriso smagliante e annuire con la testa. "Ok, ci sto. Mi piacerebbe davvero essere circondato da visi così amichevoli. E non preoccuparti per le mie cose, posso farcela da me. Sono certo che Alexander è un uomo impegnato ”.

Ci fu una piccola pausa, mentre tutti, incluso Alec, percepivano il modo in cui il suo nome completo suonava sulle labbra di Magnus e Alec poteva essere di parte, ma pensava che fosse molto più affascinante di quando sua madre lo chiamava così nei momenti di rabbia. Si rese conto che tutti stavano aspettando la sua risposta, quindi esclamò rapidamente “No, no, va bene, purché non ti dispiaccia svegliarti un po' presto. Posso accompagnarti".

Magnus gli sorrise e Luke disse, nel suo solito tono paterno “Allora è deciso. Magnus, benvenuto tra i pazzi ”.

"Eccolo lì. Guardatelo, seduto al chiaro di luna ”, iniziò lo stupido numero uno mentre dei passi provenivano dall’interno della casa.

"Oh, Alexander, perché quella faccia lunga?" aggiunse lo stupido numero due subito dopo.

"Molto divertenti, tutti e due", disse Alec in tono piatto, guardando Jace e Simon che si avvicinavano al solarium dove si era rifugiato. Simon teneva in mano una birra, perché era certo di non voler mai più vedere un'altra goccia di vino in vita sua, o almeno fino all’indomani, - parole sue -, e Jace aveva una tazza di tè caldo, perché rimaneva sobrio per solidarietà con Clary.

Tutti gli altri si erano ritirati per la notte, dopo una serata lunga e piuttosto divertente. Quella cena movimentata era stata seguita da caffè e torta, durante i quali avevano provato a giocare una partita a Uno, ma Isabelle era una pessima perdente e Jace era troppo tronfio, quindi la partita era finita in merda assai rapidamente. Non molto dopo, Lena, esausta, era stata messa a letto, e anche tutti gli altri erano infine andati a dormire.

Anche dopo sette anni, gli sembrava ancora strano che riuscissero ad essere abbastanza sereni da addormentarsi così presto. Le loro vite erano cambiate drasticamente da quando si erano trasferiti in Italia e, nonostante non fosse stato facile adattarsi, Alec non riusciva a rimpiangere quella decisione. Quando aveva deciso che New York non era più il posto giusto per lui e Lena, non aveva esitato ad accettare l’invito di Izzy ad unirsi a lei. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al suo lavoro e lasciare indietro sua madre e Jace, ma rimanere in città dopo tutto quello che era successo stava drenando le sue energie e uccidendo lentamente la sua anima.

Neppure un mese dopo essersi sistemato con Izzy, Maryse e Jace li avevano raggiunti. Apparentemente, New York era troppo vuota senza il pianto da bimba di Lena e Jace si annoiava senza il fratello maggiore da tormentare e prendere in giro ogni giorno, o almeno così aveva spiegato. Alec conosceva la verità. Aveva la migliore famiglia del mondo e non passava giorno in cui lo desse per scontato.

Simon si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a lui, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri e disse "E allora, _Alexander_?".

Alec gemette e Jace cominciò a ridere come un idiota. "Per favore, non farla troppo grossa".

“Non farla troppo grossa? Ma ti ricordi quando ho provato a chiamarti con un soprannome, quando ci siamo conosciuti? ” protestò Simon, manifestando chiaramente il suo rancore per quell’offesa di sette anni prima.

Alec roteò gli occhi disgustato “Volevi chiamarmi Mr. Electric. Alexander è il mio nome. C’è un’enorme differenza".

"Mr. Electric è un soprannome figo e sei veramente un idiota per non averlo voluto ”.

"Non è questo il punto, Simon!", intervenne Jace, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la tazza, e Alec spalancò gli occhi su suo fratello. Il traditore!

"Giusto, il punto è che non permetti a nessuno di chiamarti così!"

"No?"

"No".

"Davvero?"

"Davvero?" Simon sembrava incerto.

"O magari nessuno ci ha mai provato?" rispose Alec come se stesse condividendo un’osservazione di grande rilievo.

"Uhm" cominciò Simon, come se stesse riconsiderando la sua intera vita, e Jace scoppiò a ridere, rivolgendosi ad Alec "Come fai? Quando ci provo io, a convincerlo di qualcosa, mi sembra di uscire fuori di testa”.

“Dagli qualche anno. Jebediah farà sembrare Simon un giocatore di serie Z” rise Alec, e fu il turno di Jace di gemere. “Non ci posso credere che lei te lo abbia detto ”.

“Non posso credere che tu abbia accettato quella scommessa. Sei matto?" Alec stava ancora ridendo e Simon si unì a lui.

Fu solo quando tutti furono di nuovo calmi che Jace chiese incerto "Stai bene?"

Ci volle un secondo ad Alec per rendersi conto che suo fratello stava parlando con lui, e lo guardò con aria confusa e sconcertata. "Perché non dovrei?"

“Sembravi…oppresso, a cena. Se non vuoi questo Magnus in giro, posso parlare con la mamma .. ”

“No, no. Non essere ridicolo. Ero solo sorpreso. Va tutto bene. Perché la sua permanenza qui dovrebbe cambiare qualcosa? ” lo rassicurò Alec, e Simon sbuffò e sollevò la bottiglia di birra in un finto brindisi. “Ultime parole famose, amico mio. Ultime parole famose".

Magnus si affrettò uscendo dalla porta principale, un muffin al cioccolato che Maryse gli aveva allungato di corsa ancora stretto tra le mani. Si lanciò attraverso il portone e il cancello di ferro verso la seconda proprietà, dove un camioncino rombava al minimo nel vialetto, Alexander già seduto all'interno.

Sembrava che l'aria pura e la mancanza di rumore di traffico avessero congiurato per offrirgli un sonno profondo, perché svegliarsi quella mattina era stato quasi impossibile. Magnus non aveva sentito la prima sveglia, e neppure la seconda e la terza, e se non fosse stato per un timido bussare che lo aveva tirato fuori dall'abisso di sonno in cui era caduto, sarebbe stato ancora rannicchiato in quelle lenzuola soffici. La casa della famiglia Lightwood era persino più grande di quanto sembrasse all'esterno, e a Magnus era stata assegnata una bella stanza che dava sui vigneti più vicini. Era spaziosa e arieggiata, e arredata nei più bei toni del crema. Gli ricordava una casa nobile del 18 ° secolo, senza i fronzoli – e senza l’atmosfera lugubre.

Si precipitò nella cabina del camioncino, con il muffin dal profumo delizioso ancora in mano, mormorando delle scuse a un Alec allegro. "Mi dispiace, la tua casa è così confortevole che potrei aver dormito troppo".

"Lo so. Sono io che ha bussato alla tua porta questa mattina.” rispose Alec con un sorriso divertito, facendo marcia indietro nel vialetto e svoltando nella strada sterrata. “E non preoccuparti, è del tutto normale. E’ per la mancanza di rumore, fino a quando il cervello non si resetta sul cinguettio degli uccelli anziché sul suono delle sirene da nebbia ”.

"Dev'essere stato un bel cambio di ritmo venire qui da New York", affermò Magnus, incapace di non cercare di sapere qualcosa di più.

Ci aveva pensato in abbondanza la notte scorsa. Era più confuso che mai sull'intera situazione familiare dei Lightwood. Da quello che aveva capito, Isabelle, Jace e Alec erano fratelli. Maryse e Luke erano sposati, così come Jace e Clary. Lena era la figlia di Alec, e Simon non era imparentato con nessuno, per sangue o altro, anche se Magnus sospettava che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto esserlo. Lo aveva sorpreso almeno tre volte a guardare Isabelle con aria sognante, prima ancora che il dessert fosse servito.

Ma la cosa che lo tormentava era lo stato di Alec. Nonostante ciò che aveva creduto la prima volta, era ovvio che Isabelle allora stesse parlando di Clary, e Alec non indossava una fede nuziale, il che portò Magnus a credere che la madre di Lena non comparisse in qualche modo nella cornice, o forse quello era ciò che gli piaceva pensare. Guardare quel ragazzo nella sua modalità di padre affettuoso lo aveva quasi ucciso. Era sinceramente stupito che nessuno lo avesse ripreso dopo aver visto come stava sbavando, mentre osservava Lena guardare Alexander come se conoscesse tutti i segreti dell'universo.

Tuttavia, chiedere a Isabelle di chiarirgli la situazione era sembrato in qualche modo sbagliato. Non solo non erano affari suoi, ma anche perché lui e Alec avevano costruito un piccolo legame quella notte, pur se per banalità come la stupida scommessa o il guaio della macchia di vino, ed era giusto chiederglielo direttamente. Ora, se solo fosse riuscito a farsi effettivamente uscire le parole di bocca.

“Sì, lo è stato sicuramente, ma diciamo che la City aveva perso il suo fascino e che l'Italia sembrava un nuovo inizio. Aver trovato questo posto è sembrato un segno che non volevo ignorare ”, rispose Alec, ignaro dei tumultuosi pensieri di Magnus.

"E' un bellissimo posto. Ne comprendo il fascino”, disse distrattamente Magnus, cercando ancora di mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri.

Alec sorrise di rimando e girò la testa di nuovo verso la strada, canticchiando a bassa voce mentre tamburellava con le dita sul volante, il battito in sincrono con la pulsazione del cuore di Magnus. Pensò che il modo migliore per affrontare l'argomento fosse parlarne in modo diretto. Non era noto per avere granché tatto, comunque. "Posso chiederti una cosa? E sentiti libero di dirmi di farmi gli affari miei ”.

Alec lo guardò per un secondo, poi ritornò con lo sguardo sulla strada e disse, piano, solennemente, e con la pazienza di qualcuno che aveva dovuto dire quelle parole anche troppo spesso "È morta".

Lo disse con tale finalità, che Magnus si sentì preso alla sprovvista per un attimo, prima di poter riflettere a sufficienza per chiedere "Cosa?"

"Stavi per chiedere della mamma di Lena, giusto?" replicò Alec, senza nemmeno guardarlo, e Magnus emise un suono affermativo, al quale Alec si strinse nelle spalle e ripeté “Lydia, la mamma di Lena. È morta. È successo sette anni fa. Lena non ha nessun ricordo di lei ”.

Magnus sentì il cuore contrarsi per il dolore, sia per Alec sia per la bambina che non aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscere sua madre. "Mi dispiace così tanto, non avrei dovuto parlarne".

“No, no, va bene”, lo interruppe Alec, scuotendo leggermente la testa; “Potevo sentire la tua mente fare i conti ieri sera. È del tutto normale chiederselo ", assicurò, offrendogli un sorriso incerto.

"E’ questa la ragione per cui ti sei trasferito qui?" non poté fare a meno di chiedere Magnus, desiderando sapere di più su questa persona seduta accanto a lui. Nonostante la tragica storia, c'era qualcosa in Alexander Lightwood che lo rendeva affascinante nella sua mente. Si sentiva attratto da lui in un modo che aveva sentito raramente, se non addirittura mai, non in maniera così intensa, e sicuramente non a questa velocità.

"Per lo più sì. Volevo un nuovo inizio, sia per me che per Lena. New York era diventata soffocante, si potrebbe dire ” rispose Alec, continuando a guardare avanti e parlando con tono persino gentile, come se stesse discutendo del tempo. Magnus non si fece ingannare neppure per un attimo, ma sapeva anche come ci si sentiva a mettere su un’espressione coraggiosa e a voler dimostrare al mondo che stavi bene.

"Troppi ricordi?" chiese incerto, e Alec emise un suono aspro che avrebbe dovuto essere una risata, ma suonava così vuoto e triste che non poteva essere definito tale.

"Troppi _brutti_ ricordi", fece eco Alec in tono cupo. Allungò la mano verso lo stereo, accendendo la radio e alzando il volume, abbastanza da stoppare qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione. Messaggio ricevuto forte e chiaro; Magnus si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino il verde che si stava lentamente trasformando in una serie di splendidi edifici in pietra, mentre superavano i confini della città. Gli erano rimasti ancora più interrogativi rispetto all’inizio.


	3. Capitolo 3

"Non ci credo”

“Davvero”

"Non è possibile”. Nella sua voce si percepiva la traccia di una risata silenziosa. Traditrice!

"Purtroppo, è così”

Una piccola pausa, e poi la voce cinguettante di Maia disse esitante "Beh, il porpora è il tuo colore, quindi avrebbe potuto andare peggio". Le parole furono pronunciate così lentamente che Magnus seppe che lei stava facendo del suo meglio per non farsi scoppiare una vena, tanto stava trattenendo le risate.

“Magenta", disse lui sconfitto, sapendo già che non c'era modo di non farsi prendere in giro.

“Scusa?", chiese lei confusa.

Magnus sospirò e ripeté “È più simile a una sfumatura di magenta, ma Simon ha detto che sarebbe dovuta sparire in un giorno, se mi fossi immerso nell'aceto. Così adesso puzzo orribilmente ”.

Maia non riuscì più a trattenersi. Magnus riusciva a malapena a sentirla ansimare al telefono, emettendo delle risatine trattenute dalle quali poteva dedurre che probabilmente in quel momento era sdraiata sul pavimento, ridendo della sua sventura. Non che potesse biasimarla. Se le situazioni fossero state invertite, non avrebbe esitato a deriderla allo stesso modo.

Viveva con i Lightwood da quattro giorni. Quattro giorni felici in cui non aveva fatto altro che oziare nei giardini, mangiare il miglior cibo del mondo e uscire con alcune delle migliori persone che avesse mai conosciuto, ma Magnus non era abituato a rimanere inattivo. In effetti, non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era preso un giorno libero, prima di questo viaggio pazzesco. Si era tenuto occupato rispondendo alle e-mail e controllando il procedere dei suoi progetti per alcune ore ogni giorno, ma certo non era lo stesso. Era abituato a trovarsi nel bel mezzo dell'azione, e il fatto di essere bloccato al di là dell’oceano, così lontano dall'ufficio, lo stava uccidendo.

Sembrava che l’esecutore testamentario si fosse preso una lunga vacanza, decidendo di trascorrere in suo trentesimo anniversario di matrimonio su una nave da crociera nel mezzo dei Caraibi. Catarina gli aveva assicurato che stava facendo del suo meglio per entrare in contatto con il tizio il prima possibile, ma finora pareva non esserci via d'uscita dal casino in cui si trovava.

Quindi, girovagando per la casa annoiato e irrequieto, quel giorno aveva accettato l'invito di Simon a visitare la distilleria del vino. Nei giorni precedenti aveva appreso ulteriori informazioni sulle dinamiche della famiglia allargata che viveva nella proprietà. Simon era il migliore amico di Clary, un chimico che non sentiva alcun bisogno di lavorare per le grosse multinazionali e che aveva due passioni nella vita: cibo e vino. Così naturalmente, quando il padre della sua migliore amica gli aveva offerto la posizione di capo enologo, aveva accettato prontamente. Viveva nella proprietà, era un membro della famiglia e in quel lavoro aveva trovato la sua vera vocazione.

Agosto in Toscana significava che i primi lotti di uva erano abbastanza maturi per essere raccolti e per iniziare il processo di fermentazione. La faccenda metteva l'intera proprietà in costante movimento e Simon e Alec, che gestivano la tenuta, raramente avevano il tempo di fare una pausa, in quanto il frutto doveva essere raccolto e utilizzato rapidamente, prima che diventasse troppo dolce. _Gran cosa aver appreso informazioni sulla vinificazione!_

Apparentemente, i vigneti Lightwood-Garroway producevano alcuni dei migliori vini della regione, e se erano ciò che beveva ogni sera a cena, Magnus supponeva di poter essere d’accordo. Quindi, si era unito a Simon in un piccolo tour del luogo in cui avveniva quella magia, e per la prima parte della giornata, si era divertito molto. Stare insieme a Simon era divertente, sebbene a volte la sua iper-energia fosse estenuante. Con la sua passione e l'espressione entusiasta del suo sguardo, faceva sentire Magnus come se fosse un vecchio invece di un uomo di 30 anni. Fu quando raggiunsero i serbatoi di fermentazione che le cose cominciarono a precipitare.

"Non è colpa mia se l’odore delle bigonce mi ha fatto girare la testa", disse a Maia, e persino lui riconobbe di avere un tono imbronciato.

Quella che stava per diventare la sua ex-migliore amica rise ancora più forte, emettendo un suo suono acuto che probabilmente avrebbe potuto richiamare i delfini e riportarli nell'Hudson. "Come hanno fatto a ripescarti?”

Magnus sapeva di avere ormai oltrepassato qualunque imbarazzo. Era di un colore viola intenso e puzzava terribilmente di aceto concentrato, eppure sentiva ancora le guance accalorarsi mentre borbottava “Ho provato a nuotare, ma quella roba era così densa, Maia. Non hai idea. Alla fine, hanno dovuto usare un gancio per portarmi sul bordo del serbatoio, e io mi sono arrampicato fuori”; ed eccola di nuovo a ridere. Onestamente, non capiva perché mai avesse pensato che lei gli avrebbe dimostrato una certa simpatia per la sua disavventura. Era veramente pessima.

"Beh, ho bisogno di prove, Barney, quindi assicurati di mandarmi una foto", riuscì a pronunciare fra le risate, prima di espirare profondamente allo scopo di calmarsi e dire "Grazie. Avevo bisogno di una bella risata “.

Magnus si fece immediatamente all’erta, dimenticando per un attimo la sua tonalità violacea. “Perché? Cosa succede? Va tutto bene in ufficio? Qualcosa non va?”

“Magnus, respira! Va tutto bene. L'ufficio non ha ancora preso fuoco e ieri siamo persino riusciti a completare la proposta per la campagna pubblicitaria della Blackthorn. Ecco perché sono stanca. E il fatto che mi chiami alle 7 del mattino del mio giorno libero non mi aiuta davvero ”.

Magnus si fece piccolo. Si era dimenticato dei fusi orari e tutto il resto. Voleva solo chiacchierare. "Scusa", mormorò, immediatamente dispiaciuto.

“Nah, non preoccuparti. Posso sempre tornare a dormire. Mi manchi”.

“Mi manchi anche tu, tesoro. Tutta questa situazione sta diventando sempre più irritante di giorno in giorno ”, borbottò.

"Beh, da quello che mi hai detto, questo tizio potrebbe metterci settimane a tornare, giusto?"

“Sì, motivo per cui sto pensando di rientrare. Non ha senso rimanere qui quando c'è del lavoro da fare e una vita da portare avanti. Odio questa sensazione di stare in un limbo ”.

“Aspetta un momento. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ti sei preso un po' di tempo libero per una vacanza? ”

"Non ho bisogno di una vacanza”.

"Stronzate", disse Maia sottovoce e Magnus roteò gli occhi. Lei non riusciva a vederlo, ma avrebbe scommesso che poteva accorgersene.

"Ascoltami, Barney"

“La vuoi piantare?” la interruppe.

"Ti voglio bene, tu mi vuoi bene, siamo una famiglia felice", iniziò a cantare con quella odiosa vocetta acuta, e nonostante sentisse l’impulso di ridere, perché in quel momento somigliava davvero al dinosauro viola, sentì necessario assumere un atteggiamento scontroso per difendere la sua dignità.

“Guarda che riaggancio”.

“Va bene, va bene, la pianto. Quello che stavo dicendo è che non abbiamo molti progetti questa estate. Ricorda che avevamo promesso di non esagerare più dopo il disastro con la Penhallow l'anno scorso ”.

Magnus gemette, ricordando il caos totale che era stato quel progetto. Uno dei magnati tessili più rispettabili della città, la ditta Penhallow, aveva assunto la loro compagnia per ideare una grossa campagna per la loro collezione autunnale. Il problema era stato che il loro creativo di punta del progetto aveva deciso di mollare a metà campagna per fare un viaggio in Europa con la sua ragazza. Erano stati travolti dal lavoro e Magnus non riusciva ancora a digerire il cibo Thai, talmente tanto lui e Maia ne avevano consumato in quel periodo, anche a tarda sera, per terminare il progetto in tempo. Si erano promessi a vicenda che quest'estate sarebbe stato diverso, quindi avevano accettato meno progetti e scadenze più lunghe.

"Sì, lo so, ma ..."

“Niente ma, Magnus. Di tempo ne abbiamo e più ancora tu ne hai bisogno, di questo tempo. Devi piangere la zia come merita, tesoro. E quale modo migliore di farlo dove lei avrebbe voluto che tu lo facessi?”

Magnus si sentì soffocare, come sempre al ricordo di Marla. Sapeva che Maia aveva ragione. Da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata che la zia era scomparsa, si era assicurato di continuare a lavorare, sempre troppo impegnato per rimanere solo con i suoi pensieri, il che era parte del motivo per cui rimanere inattivi in casa era stato così difficile. L'idea di essere praticamente solo al mondo, il pensiero di non avere una famiglia a cui rivolgersi, se avesse dovuto averne bisogno, minacciava di travolgerlo. Era una sensazione inquietante, il senso di solitudine che lo sopraffaceva quando pensava a Marla. Non si pentiva della vita che conduceva, ma rimpiangeva di non aver fatto uno sforzo maggiore per tenersi in contatto con lei nel corso degli anni.

“Quindi, cosa suggerisci?", chiese a Maia, con voce sorprendentemente rauca.

“Prendi questo tempo come una vacanza. Smetti di pensare a questo viaggio come a uno strumento di tortura e goditi il tuo tempo lì. Quando l'avvocato sarà rientrato, tornerai a casa ”.

“Potrebbero volerci mesi. Non posso stare lontano dall'ufficio per così tanto tempo. Stavamo parlando di espanderci, per l'amor di Dio ”

“E continuiamo a pensarlo. Noi non andiamo da nessuna parte e, conoscendoti, farai comunque il possibile per aiutarci da lì. Se avrò bisogno del tuo culo pentito in ufficio, ti chiamerò. Te lo prometto “.

Magnus si appoggiò allo schienale della testiera dietro di sé, chiudendo gli occhi mentre un'ondata di pace si riversava su di lui. Non si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato in ansia finora per questo motivo. "Non so cosa farei senza di te, Maia", le disse sinceramente.

"Probabilmente ti rannicchieresti in posizione fetale e piangeresti ogni notte fino ad addormentarti”, rispose lei come un dato di fatto. Non si sbagliava. "Inoltre, tu faresti lo stesso per me", concluse con una convinzione derivata da anni di amicizia e cameratismo.

Si erano incontrati durante l'orientamento delle matricole al college. Lei indossava una maglietta di Avett Brothers e lui seppe là per là che sarebbero diventati amici. Attraverso alti e bassi, erano riusciti in qualche modo a rimanere uniti, l'unica relazione stabile nell’occhio del ciclone che era la sua vita. Le doveva più di quanto le parole potessero esprimere.

"Certo, tesoro.", confermò. Si salutarono e lui si era appena appoggiato sul morbido cuscino dello schienale, quando bussarono alla porta.

“Avanti”, disse, immaginando che fosse Maryse con un altro giro di aceto da strofinare sulla sua pelle tinta, solo per essere sorpreso da Lena, che aveva sporto la testa attraverso la porta, e poi aveva allargato gli occhi comicamente mentre lo guardava. "Oh mio Dio, è vero", strillò, correndo nella stanza e sedendosi sul bordo del letto, con la bocca spalancata in un'espressione di affascinata meraviglia.

Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere. L'altro aspetto positivo di stare con i Lightwood era stato passare del tempo con Lena. Dato che la scuola era chiusa per l'estate, la bambina doveva tenere occupate le sue giornate con ogni sorta di attività interessanti casalinghe, e di solito riusciva a convincere Magnus ad aiutarla in qualsiasi progetto avesse scelto per la giornata.

Nei giorni precedenti aveva incontrato tutti gli abitanti del paese, mentre lui e Lena consegnavano la marmellata di albicocche di Maryse a tutte le famiglie della zona; era andato con lei alla stazione di birdwatching in modo che lei potesse osservare la fauna selvatica, e aveva imparato sugli uccelli più di quanto non avesse appreso nei tre decenni della sua vita precedente. La cosa che lo divertiva di più era che non aveva scortato Lena come accompagnatore o adulto che la portava da qualche parte. In effetti, era il contrario. La bambina di otto anni lo aveva preso in qualche modo sotto la sua ala e, nel suo stato di completa noia, Magnus non aveva combattuto molto. Lei era come uno spirito della foresta, svolazzante intorno con i suoi capelli selvaggi e i suoi abiti estivi. Era adorata da ogni persona che incontravano e si dimostrava più perspicace della maggior parte degli adulti che conosceva.

Un tocco sul braccio lo riportò alla realtà, e abbassò lo sguardo per vedere Lena che sfiorava la sua pelle tinta, un'espressione di lieve disgusto sul suo visetto adorabile. “Ti fa male?”, gli chiese lentamente, con aria preoccupata.

Magnus rise e scostò una delle sue ciocche morbide “Niente affatto, tesoro. È solo colore. Andrà via fra un po’ “.

Lena lo guardò fisso per alcuni secondi, come se stesse cercando qualche indizio che stesse dicendo la verità, e poi ridacchiò dolcemente "Beh, hai l’aria buffa”.

Lui rise. Stava cercando di trovare un modo per fare una domanda, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Non era affar suo, e avrebbe dovuto solo mordersi la lingua, ma le parole gli uscirono di bocca comunque. “Il tuo papà è qui in giro?"

"No, è in cantina", arricciò il naso "Quel posto ha un odore strano, non mi piace"

Magnus sperò che la delusione non gli si vedesse troppo in viso, cercando di sorridere. "Non può puzzare più di me in questo momento”.

"Sì, hai l'odore del barattolo di sottaceti della nonna", disse lei solennemente, poi lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso che gli strappò una risata.

“Dai, vai giù. Ti raggiungo tra un minuto ”, e la spinse fuori, immaginando che una doccia non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, prima di unirsi agli altri al piano di sotto.

Lena uscì dalla stanza nello stesso modo in cui era entrata, praticamente fluttuando in aria, e Magnus saltò nella doccia, cercando, contro ogni istinto, di non sfregare la pelle. Avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

La sua mente non poté fare a meno di ripensare alla domanda che aveva posto a Lena. Non era una persona eccessivamente paranoica, o con una fervida immaginazione, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che Alexander lo stesse evitando. Era una sensazione che gli lasciava un vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, ma dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto quando Alec lo aveva portato in albergo, qualcosa era cambiato. Magnus non sapeva se erano state le sue domande, o soltanto la generica mancanza di interesse da parte di Alec, ma era diventato più silenzioso quando erano insieme. Troppo silenzioso. Sorrideva ancora e scambiava piacevolezze durante la cena, ma era come se quella piccola scintilla di qualcosa che si era accesa tra loro quella prima sera si fosse smorzata. O forse non c’era mai stata una scintilla, e Magnus era solo un idiota illuso con una cotta per un ragazzo che, a tutti gli effetti, non gli aveva dato alcun segnale concreto di essere interessato agli uomini, tanto meno a lui. E forse era per il meglio. Dopotutto, Magnus era qui provvisoriamente, e rimanere impelagato in un qualche dramma familiare era l'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare. Ciò non impediva alla sua mente di vagare, e di certo non impediva al suo cuore traditore di fare un balzo pressoché ogni volta che Alexander entrava in una stanza. Stava diventando assolutamente patetico!

Chiuse l'acqua e uscì dalla doccia, asciugandosi rapidamente e indossando abiti comodi. Sembrava che non ci fosse motivo di preoccuparsi dei capelli o del trucco poiché al momento niente poteva distrarre l’attenzione dalla sua pelle orribile, quindi andò in cucina, dove Isabelle e Maryse stavano preparando un intruglio che profumava di paradiso, mentre Luke e Clary erano seduti al bancone, rubando biscotti caldi dalla teglia e inzuppandoli nel latte. La cucina era nel suo naturale stato di caos, ma Magnus era arrivato ad associare il caos della famiglia Lightwood alla vita. Non aveva mai incontrato una famiglia più dinamica, più sbocciante verso una vita bella e magica.

"Papà, la nonna ha detto che la cena è pronta tra dieci minuti", urlò Lena dalla porta e Alec sorrise. Era così testarda e si rifiutava di mettere piede in cantina, a nessun costo. Apparentemente, la cantina puzzava, _e in effetti era così_ , ma quella bimba cocciuta non ci voleva entrare più che altro per principio. Il che dimostrava che alcuni tratti della personalità erano ereditari, dopo tutto. Lena poteva non ricordare Lydia, ma di sicuro si comportava esattamente come avrebbe fatto sua madre, quando si trattava di fare il mulo su alcune cose.

Quando erano bambini, Lydia odiava la gomma da masticare, la detestava. Ne odiava l'odore, il rumore, e si rifiutava di avvicinarsi a chiunque la stesse masticando. I loro insegnanti, i genitori e ogni adulto della loro vita avevano minacciato di punirla quando lei si rifiutava di salutare dei parenti per quel motivo, ma lei non si era mai arresa. Lo aveva fatto impazzire, perché lui di solito si costringeva a rimanere con lei quando era messa in punizione, ma lei aveva sempre insistito. Il ricordo gli procurò una piccola stretta al cuore, principalmente perché Lena era esattamente uguale a lei, in questo senso.

Guardò Simon che stava controllando i tini. “Vai e dì loro di cominciare senza di me. Arrivo tra poco”.

Simon inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Sto arrivando, Len. Va’ a casa, ti veniamo dietro ”, e poi si voltò di nuovo verso Alec e disse: “Non hai ancora finito? ”

Alec era confuso "Di fare cosa?"

"Di evitare la casa"

“Ma no. Voglio solo finire di riempire le bigonce”. Avevano dovuto buttare via un intero serbatoio pieno di uva dopo l'incidente di prima. Non ne era stato testimone, ma si sentiva orribilmente per il povero Magnus.

“Non c’è nessuna fretta, e non sto parlando solo di adesso. Lo sai benissimo” rispose Simon, con uno sguardo di estrema concentrazione. Non andava mai bene per Alec quando Simon era di quell’umore.

“Allora di cosa stai parlando, Simon? Perché mi sono perso ”

"Sto parlando di Magnus", e dannazione, sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto irrigidirsi così.

“Di Magnus per cosa?”. Si assicurò di mantenere un tono persino indifferente. Non poteva nascondere la verità però. Dall'espressione di Simon capiva che lui non si era fatto ingannare neppure per un attimo.

"Quando Jace e io ti abbiamo chiesto se ti andava bene che lui stesse qui, hai detto di sì”.

"E lo confermo”.

“Allora perché gli giri attorno come se camminassi sulle uova? Hai trascorso più tempo qui negli ultimi quattro giorni che nell’ultimo mese. Cos’è che non va?”

“Non c’è niente che non va. Uno non può occuparsi del suo cazzo di vino in pace? ”

Simon lo fissò e, pur essendo un ragazzo allegro e aperto alla vita, gli diede uno sguardo intenso. Doveva ammetterlo!

La voce di Simon si addolcì leggermente mentre si sporgeva verso di lui "Ha detto qualcosa, sai, su Lydia?"

“No, cioè, sì, ha chiesto, ma questo non mi dà fastidio. Lo sai. Solo che ... non so, è solo che non voglio ... “. Lo sguardo di Alec si aggirò per la stanza, poi alzò gli occhi al soffitto, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare, perché Simon aveva ragione. Nonostante quanto aveva sostenuto, negli ultimi giorni era rimasto più lontano da casa. Non era stata una decisione consapevole. Era più un meccanismo di difesa, un modo di guardare le cose in prospettiva, mantenere la mente lucida e il cuore fuori da ogni casino in cui non poteva né voleva infilarsi.

"Oh, ora capisco", esclamò Simon, e Alec abbassò lo sguardo per vederlo sfoggiare il sorriso più smagliante del mondo, che per qualche ragione lo mise in allarme più del suo sguardo preoccupato di prima.

“Ti piace”, disse Simon, muovendo le mani eccitato, mentre iniziava a camminare avanti e indietro, in agitazione. “Come ho fatto a non pensarci? Il solo "Alexander" avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio. Ecco perché stai facendo lo strano. Lui ti piace”.

"No!”, e persino alle sue orecchie, la risposta suonò affrettata.

"Oh, dai", rispose Simon con una risatina, "È proprio il tuo tipo. Affascinante, sinceramente simpatico, davvero bello, e va d'accordo con Lena. Sei fottuto, vero?

“Prima di tutto, non sono fottuto. Non offendermi ”, lo rimproverò Alec, e Simon sbuffò.

"E in secondo luogo", precisò, un dito alzato in segno di avvertimento "Abbassa la voce. Giuro su Dio se Isabelle o Jace sentono solo un alito di questa cosa, Sim, dirò a Isabelle che hai adorato i suoi brownies e lei te li preparerà ogni singolo giorno ”.

Lo sguardo di orrore che apparve sulla faccia di Simon fu la vendetta di Alec, per non dire altro. "Qual è il problema? Quindi ti piace. Non capisco perché lo stai evitando ”.

"Veramente? Mi vuoi dare consigli amorosi adesso, Romeo? Quanto tempo ci hai messo per chiedere a Izzy di uscire con te? Oh, aspetta ", alzò una mano fingendosi ironicamente pensieroso,” Non gliel’hai ancora chiesto…”

Simon lo fulminò con lo sguardo, perché questa conversazione la facevano almeno una volta al giorno. “È diverso. Iz ed io facciamo parte di una dinamica più ampia. Se le chiedo di uscire, e non funziona, l'intera famiglia ne risentirà. Magnus partirà presto, comunque ”.

"Ed è esattamente per questo che non ho intenzione di fare nulla al riguardo", spiegò Alec.

Era una tortura per lui, con il suo sorriso smagliante, il buon umore e l'apprezzamento generale per tutto e tutti. Brillava così luminoso, e Alec era attratto da lui come una falena verso la fiamma. Voleva stargli vicino tutto il tempo, motivo per cui si era praticamente barricato in questa cantina puzzolente negli ultimi giorni.

_Non dire a Lena che aveva ragione sull'odore. Si sarebbe montata la testa!_

Simon stava ancora parlando “Perché diavolo no? Goditi tutto il tempo che lui può passare qui ”.

"E poi cosa? Se ne va e io rimango con cosa? Il cuore spezzato e una bambina che perde un'altra persona cara a causa mia? Non posso essere così egoista e non sono il tipo di ragazzo da una notte e via. Non lo sono mai stato”.

Doveva essere sembrato patetico proprio come si sentiva, perché Simon assunse un’espressione triste e smise di discutere, semplicemente annuendo con la testa in segno di accettazione e asciugandosi le mani con uno straccio. "Dai su. Almeno, comportati in modo naturale con lui. La cena sta diventando un momento imbarazzante ”.

“Non è vero. Te lo stai inventando ”.

“Ehi, sono un ragazzo sensibile. Mi piace percepire energia zen intorno a me e tu _non_ sei zen ”.

Aveva ragione su questo. Zen era l'ultima cosa che Alec sentiva quando era vicino a Magnus Bane.

"Ehi, Barney"

Magnus alzò gli occhi dal suo libro e vide Alec che camminava attraverso le doppie porte del patio, una bottiglia di qualcosa in mano e un bicchiere di vino nell'altra. Gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo per il soprannome e Alec ridacchiò "Fammi indovinare, hai già sentito questa battuta oggi”.

“Puoi dirlo", borbottò Magnus, anche se si sentiva pervadere dall'eccitazione. Quando prima avevano finito di cenare, Alec era scomparso in cantina esattamente come aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni, e Magnus avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso di sentirsi deluso da quella fretta di sparire. Era rimasto con il resto della famiglia, che lo prendeva in giro senza pietà per il suo nuovo look, e poi all'improvviso, tutti si erano dispersi ai quattro venti, come sempre. Era inquietante quanto presto tutti andassero a letto, ma in un certo modo aveva senso. Si alzavano di buon’ora, trascorrevano la giornata in ogni genere di faccende e andavano a letto con quella sorta di stanchezza pesante che offriva un sonno profondo e pacifico. Li invidiava. A parte quella prima notte, la routine di Magnus di girarsi e rigirarsi per metà della notte era tornata quasi come una vendetta.

"Ti ho preso una cosa”, disse Alec, riportandolo al presente e Magnus guardò la bottiglia che stava agitando. Era un liquido limpido. Inarcò un sopracciglio verso Alec in segno di domanda. Lui tentennò per un attimo, poi si strofinò il collo e disse rapido “È un tipo speciale di alcol che usiamo per sciacquare via la tinta dell'uva. Ho pensato che potesse più utile dell'aceto ”.

“Oh”, esclamò Magnus, sporgendosi in avanti in modo che Alec potesse mettergli la bottiglia in mano, “Grazie, Alexander. E’ fantastico ”.

"Sicuro. Te l'avrei dato prima, ma io ... Simon ha detto che te n’eri andato abbastanza in fretta, quindi non pensavo ne avessi bisogno ”.

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio, ghignando appena. "Sono disgustoso, vero?"

"Che cosa? No, no, per niente, stai benissimo. Ho solo pensato che avresti voluto che il colore sparisse, prima o poi. Ma stai benissimo. Tu stai sempre bene ”.

Nel momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, Alec chinò la testa e, nonostante fosse sera e ci fosse poca luce, Magnus avrebbe potuto giurare che stava arrossendo furiosamente. Per qualche ragione, quella vista lo fece sentire più libero. Non riusciva a spiegarlo esattamente, ma sembrava come tirare un respiro profondo dopo averlo trattenuto a lungo, come un sorso di dolce acqua fresca dopo un'escursione nel deserto. Sembrava il cedere di una pressione che fino a quel momento gli aveva pesato in petto, e quella levità era così inconsueta da farlo sentire un po’ alla deriva.

"Grazie", pronunciò con gratitudine, sebbene non fosse sicuro per cosa fosse grato esattamente. Alec annuì e poi si schiarì la gola, le mani che giocavano con il suo bicchiere di vino.

“Ti piacerebbe unirti a me?”, chiese Magnus con una sicurezza che non provava, e Alec sedette di fronte a lui, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo tra di loro.

Guardò il libro che Magnus teneva in mano "Cosa stai leggendo?"

Magnus gli mostrò il volume. “ _Le Mille e una notte_. Spero che non ci sia problema ”.

"Oh, sì certo, serviti pure”, sorrise dolcemente, annuendo al libro, "Era il mio preferito quando ero più piccolo”.

"Anche il mio", Magnus gli sorrise, assaporando l’agio della loro conversazione. Questo era esattamente il motivo per cui aveva notato la mancanza di interesse di Alec in modo così intenso, negli ultimi giorni. Magnus possedeva una socievolezza innata che gli rendeva facile conversare con le persone, ma era raro trovarne una con la quale la conversazione non avesse bisogno di essere sostenuta o stimolata. In questo caso scorreva con naturalezza, come un flusso di connessione, forgiato da un potere più grande di lui stesso, un filo che lo legava alle persone che lo circondavano. Da quella prima conversazione con Alexander, aveva saputo di essere uno di quei legami, una connessione ancora non costruita ma che aveva a malapena bisogno di essere avviata per sbocciare in interessi comuni e in un terreno condiviso.

In un mondo in cui le persone si preoccupavano principalmente di cercare le differenze, la connessione era preziosa e Magnus non voleva vederla sprecata. Voleva tirare quella corda, solo per vedere dove avrebbe portato. "Quale storia era la tua preferita?", gli chiese Magnus con un sussurro cospiratorio.

Alec rise e disse imbarazzato “Ti sembrerà sdolcinato”.

Magnus non poté fare a meno di sentirsi incuriosito. “Dai, dimmelo”.

Alec abbassò la testa e si strofinò di nuovo il collo, in quello che Magnus stava iniziando a realizzare essere un tic nervoso. Quel pensiero non avrebbe dovuto essere così ammaliante.

“Beh, da bambino sono certo che fosse quella del giovane eroe cresciuto nell'ombra, probabilmente Sinbad o Aladdin, ma da adulto mi rendo conto che la storia veramente fantastica è quella di Shahrazad stessa”. Si fermò per un secondo e proseguì vedendo che Magnus attendeva una spiegazione. “Voglio dire, pensaci. Questa ragazza, giovane e disperata, si trova in una situazione impossibile, una situazione da cui centinaia di donne prima di lei non sono riuscite a sfuggire, e riesce a trovare una via d'uscita. Non attraverso la violenza, non attraverso la ribellione, ma semplicemente grazie alla speranza. Ha mantenuto viva la speranza, notte dopo notte. È così che è riuscita a superare in astuzia Shahryar, facendogli sperare che la notte successiva sarebbe stata quella in cui avrebbe saputo la fine della storia, e così via e così via fino a quando la sua intera prospettiva è stata completamente cambiata. Intendo, la pura forza di volontà e il coraggio richiesti sono al di là di qualsiasi cosa le storie raccontate potevano instillare in lui”. Smise di parlare e guardò Magnus con gli occhi sgranati e ridacchiò leggermente “ Mi dispiace. Tendo a divagare a volte. Probabilmente sembro fuori ”.

Magnus scosse furiosamente la testa, cercando di ingoiare il nodo che gli si era piantato in gola. “Niente affatto, in realtà è davvero un’interpretazione perspicace. A volte, la vera storia è quella che si spiega proprio in bella vista. È una lezione bellissima ”.

Alec sorrise radioso, e Magnus sentì in petto una stretta, un'emozione innegabile che lo aveva afferrato. "E tu? Qual è la tua storia preferita? ”, chiese Alec.

“Oh no. Non posso competere, signore. Qualsiasi cosa sembrerebbe così poco ispirata, adesso. No ”, scosse la testa e Alec rise, dandogli del ridicolo. Magnus sollevò la bottiglia di alcol che Alec aveva portato "Dovrei mescolarlo prima con dell’acqua o qualcosa del genere?"

Alec inarcò appena un sopracciglio “Facciamo gli spiritosi, vero?", E poi gli rispose sul serio "No, usa solo un batuffolo di cotone, e passalo sulla pelle, ma non strofinare. Non vorrai irritare la pelle “.

Magnus sorrise con affetto al ricordo che quelle parole gli avevano evocato, e Alec chiese "Che c’è?”

"Niente, mi ha appena ricordato qualcosa che diceva zia Marla”.

“Ti va di parlarmi di lei? L'ho incontrata alcune volte quando prendevo dei libri per Lena, ma non conoscevo davvero granché della sua vita ”.

"Che cosa vorresti sapere?"

"Non lo so. Com'è stato crescere con lei? ” chiese Alec e Magnus seppe che aveva questo unico colpo a disposizione per provare a svelare una parte dell'enigma che era Alec. Sperava solo di non aver distrutto il legame provvisorio che sembravano aver forgiato.

“Rendiamolo interessante. Una specie di accordo “.

"Non intendo chiamare nessuno Jebediah per te, se è quello che stai chiedendo" Alec si voltò di scatto, e Magnus scoppiò a ridere di nuovo. Jace stava ancora cercando di convincere sua moglie ad usare nomi sciocchi, e ci era voluta tutta la sua forza di volontà per non spezzarsi una costola dalle risate che ogni sera a cena gli suscitava la sua espressione sofferente.

"No, niente di così eccitante, prometto"

"Va bene, cosa suggerisci?”

"Che ne dici se, per ogni fatto che condivido su Marla, posso farti una domanda?”

Alec sembrava un po’ diffidente alla prospettiva, ma Magnus insisteva.

“Che tipo di domanda?”, chiese Alec esitante, e Magnus scrollò le spalle, cercando di minimizzare la cosa nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo. “Non lo so. Solo notizie a caso su di te, immagino ”.

"Perché?". Alla sua espressione confusa, Alec spiegò "Voglio dire, perché vorresti sapere qualcosa di me?"

Magnus sorrise allora, perché il modo in cui questo ragazzo non riusciva a capire il suo interesse a questo punto era al di là della sua comprensione. Era una cosa tanto accattivante quanto frustrante, ma Magnus aveva la sensazione che provare ad esprimere a parole quell'interesse avrebbe rispedito Alec in cantina, così si strinse nelle spalle con aria beffarda e disse in tono piatto: "Chiamala curiosità"

Alec si prese un momento per rispondere, guardando Magnus come se stesse cercando di aprirlo e di leggere i suoi pensieri più intimi. Magnus avrebbe preferito di no. La sua mente era un posto sporco quando si trattava del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui, e probabilmente sarebbe morto per l'imbarazzo se Alec avesse scoperto il tipo di pensieri che Magnus nutriva riguardo a lui.

Alla fine, Alec annuì e si sistemò di nuovo sulla sua sedia, mettendosi comodo “Va bene, Magnus. Siamo d’accordo ”.

Magnus lottò contro l'impulso di alzare il pugno in segno di vittoria e si sistemò sulla sedia allo stesso modo, cercando di pensare a qualche aneddoto su Marla che avrebbe potuto raccontare. Trovando quello perfetto, sorrise.

“Era ossessionata dai Beatles. E non intendo il tipo di stalking da groupie. Pensava che i loro testi fossero la cosa migliore che fosse mai uscita dall'industria musicale, in assoluto. Quando decise di trasferirsi in Italia, mi fece sedere e disse: Ora Magnus, non ho idea di quanto tempo starò via. Potrei restare un giorno o potrei rimanere dieci anni, ma ti scriverò. Ti manderò lettere e cartoline e ti racconterò tutti i piccoli particolari della mia vita che potrò, ma se mai ti sentirai triste o ti mancherò, ascolta Paul e i ragazzi ”, perché sua zia considerava i Beatles come parte della famiglia, naturalmente , "E sarà come se fossi lì con te". Guardò Alec, che aveva un sorriso malinconico sul viso, e continuò “Ed aveva ragione. Ogni volta che ascoltavo una canzone dei Beatles, mi sembrava che fosse proprio lì ad abbracciarmi. E tutte le sue lettere finivano con: Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l’amore (All you need is love). Perché lei ci credeva con tutta se stessa”.

"Sembra che fosse una donna fantastica"

"Lo era", e per quanto ci provasse, non riuscì a reprimere la nota di malinconia nella sua voce. Alec lo guardò preoccupato, ma Magnus al momento non voleva scoprirsi di più, quindi si affrettò a dire “Tocca a me” e Alec scoppiò a ridere rassegnato, facendogli segno di continuare.

"Che cosa facevi per vivere a New York?"

"Questa è una domanda casuale, se ne ho mai sentita una", affermò Alec, ma non sembrava turbato o triste, quindi Magnus pensò di non aver urtato nessun nervo scoperto.

"Non ridere, ma in questi giorni mi sono scervellato cercando di pensare a qualche professione che ti si addicesse, e niente sembrava adatto” spiegò Magnus serio.

"Pensavi a me, vero?" chiese Alec con un sorrisetto e Magnus quasi si soffocò col vino che stava sorseggiando.

Alla sua espressione sconvolta, Alec scoppiò a ridere e disse: “Sto scherzando. Capisco, la curiosità è la migliore amica di un uomo ”

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non è così che dice, ma comunque” mormorò Magnus, e Alec rise di nuovo, prima di sospirare disgustato e dire "Penserai che sia così barboso. Ero un consulente finanziario ”.

"Sul serio?"

Magnus cercò di immaginare Alec in un completo elegante, che gestiva portafogli tutto il giorno e affogava nelle scartoffie, e cercò di sovrapporlo all’immagine del ragazzo rilassato che aveva conosciuto, con i suoi jeans consumati e le magliette aderenti, e trovò la cosa impossibile.

Alec annuì “Sì, l’ho fatto per anni. In realtà è il modo con cui ho conosciuto Luke. Ero il suo amministratore quando allenava i New York Giants. Quando mi sono trasferito qui, ci siamo rimessi in contatto e mi ha detto che la proprietà accanto alla sua era in vendita, e il resto è storia ”.

Ed eccoli adesso, una famiglia. C'erano di nuovo quei fili, quelle storie e connessioni attraverso il mondo, che aspettavano solo di essere collegati. Era altrettanto emozionante e terrificante sapere che la vita poteva cambiare drasticamente, solo per l’incontro con un'altra persona, solo per un unico contatto visivo o rispondendo a una domanda con un sì, invece di un no.

“E come fa un consulente finanziario a diventare responsabile di un’azienda di produzione vinicola? C'è un corso? Un forum su Reddit (un social network americano N.d.T.)? ”

Alec rise e guardò la notte stellata “Onestamente, probabilmente c'è. Reddit è un posto strano ”, commentò. “ Non lo so. Quando sono arrivato qui, non avevo in mente un vero piano. Avevo solo dei risparmi e sapevo che non volevo tornare indietro ”. Non ebbe bisogno di approfondire l’argomento. Magnus ricordava come il suo viso si era chiuso, quando gli aveva detto che a New York c’erano troppi brutti ricordi.

“Quindi, quando ho visto che Luke aveva questo bellissimo vigneto e non sapeva cosa farsene, ho semplicemente agito. Era lì, sai, aspettava solo un po’ di cure e di amore per sbocciare completamente ”. Si interruppe, perso nei suoi pensieri, cercando di trovare il modo corretto di trasmettere ciò che sentiva, e Magnus pensò di aver capito. Era quella sensazione innegabile che ti arriva quando hai finalmente trovato il tuo posto nel mondo. Aveva letto qualcosa in proposito. Santo cielo, il suo intero lavoro ruotava attorno al far credere al consumatore che il prodotto che gli stavano vendendo lo avrebbe fatto sentire in quel modo, eppure Magnus non poteva onestamente dire di aver mai avuto quella sensazione, non del tutto. Nonostante avesse affetti come Cat e Maia, non si era mai sentito come se si trovasse con certezza proprio dove doveva essere. Scosse la testa, cercando di dissipare i pensieri cupi, e pensò che probabilmente era venuto il momento di andarci piano con quel vino. Era noto per avere la sbronza triste, e non aveva bisogno di sentirsi ulteriormente in imbarazzo riguardo ad Alexander.

"Trovo difficile credere che Luke abbia semplicemente acconsentito a lasciarti industrializzare l'intera operazione”.

Alec si strinse nelle spalle, guardando nel fondo del suo bicchiere "Beh, mi ha affidato i suoi soldi per anni, prima". Alzò gli occhi su Magnus con un sorrisetto malizioso che gli fece turbinare un sacco di farfalle nello stomaco. "E certo ha giocato a favore il fatto che ha visto mia madre una volta e si è innamorato all’istante pazzamente”.

Magnus rise; amava il lato scherzoso di Alec, e si unì a lui, sollevando la sua ultima goccia di vino in un brindisi improvvisato “Alla salute di Mamma Lightwood”

Alec sollevò il bicchiere in risposta, e ingollò ciò che rimaneva del vino.

"Beh, penso che tu abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro con questo posto"

Alec gli sorrise dolcemente, chinando la testa in segno di riconoscimento. "Grazie", poi le sue labbra si strinsero in un fremito di divertimento, mentre tornava a chiamarlo”Barney", e Magnus, che nell'ultima ora si era completamente dimenticato della sua situazione, rise e gli lanciò un cuscino. Si guardò le braccia che ora apparivano di un bel blu alla luce della luna.

Alec strinse al petto il cuscino, un sorriso ancora aleggiante sul suo viso etereo e Magnus sentì la pelle vibrare di contentezza. Si rese conto che si sentiva tutto meno che malinconico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è Barney https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2026322668.html


	4. Capitolo 4

Se qualcuno avesse detto ad Alec che uno dei successi di cui essere più orgoglioso nella vita sarebbe stato imparare a fare una treccia francese perfetta, avrebbe riso come un matto. Eppure, era lì, sul letto, la figlia seduta sul pavimento, a legare i lunghi capelli bruni della piccola in una treccia stretta a sufficienza da reggere per tutto il giorno l’attiva vivacità di lei. 

La bambina gli stava raccontando tutte le cose che aveva fatto mentre lui era in città il giorno prima. Per un bambino di otto anni con risorse limitate e poco di cui occuparsi, era una lista sicuramente molto lunga. A quanto pareva, mentre lui era in riunione a parlare di vini, di commissioni di distribuzione e di noiose previsioni di mercato, la signorina Lena aveva imparato a ballare, aveva raccolto fiori, distribuito altra marmellata ai vicini e aiutato a pianificare il Festival previsto nel fine settimana. Ad essere sincero, Alec se ne era completamente dimenticato. Con il processo di vinificazione in piena attività, aveva avuto poco tempo per occuparsi di chi avrebbe partecipato alla gara di cucina o di chi avrebbe vinto la gara di pigiatura, non che la sua famiglia gli avrebbe mai permesso di dimenticarsene. Ora che Clary era fuori gioco per la maggior parte delle competizioni a causa della sua gravidanza, Isabelle stava impazzendo, cercando di reclutare gente per la squadra. La sua sete di sangue nuovo non mancava mai di terrorizzare le persone, o, nel caso di Simon, di instillare timore reverenziale, perché ogni sera a cena elaborava strategie vincenti come un veterano di guerra stagionato, e Simon ne sembrava affascinato e stupito. Quasi tutte le sere, Alec doveva combattere l'impulso di dargli una botta sulla nuca e dirgli di ricomporsi. Non era una sua prerogativa, comunque. Probabilmente era l'ultima persona a poter dare consigli su ciò che era opportuno o meno, specialmente per il modo in cui si stava comportando a proposito di un diavolo dagli occhi a mandorla. 

Il pensiero di Magnus gli fece contrarre involontariamente le labbra. Forza dell'abitudine probabilmente, come aveva scoperto la settimana prima, quando si era reso ridicolo, notte dopo notte, cercando di scoprire, grazie a qualche bicchiere di vino, qualche connessione tra loro ancora ignota e senza nome, osservando le colline al crepuscolo. Era davvero incredibile, il modo in cui continuava a provarci. Era stato onesto quando aveva detto a Simon che non intendeva fare nulla con Magnus. D’altra parte, era anche presuntuoso pensare che Magnus volesse costruire qualcosa con lui. Di certo non aveva fatto affermazioni del genere. Eppure Alec ne era attratto, come una falena da una fiamma, anelando ad una sensazione di pace che sembrava trovare solo in sua presenza.

Se qualcuno avesse potuto intuire il tipo di piacere che provava in quei pochi momenti che condividevano ogni notte. Se qualcuno fosse stato in grado di vedere la verità nel battito selvaggio del suo cuore, o nel vibrare degli sciami di farfalle che sembrano prendere il volo ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano, non lo avrebbero più lasciato in pace. Era una follia, eppure non riusciva a smettere, e anche quando si ritirava per la notte, e le farfalle sembravano trasformarsi in vespe che gli facevano contorcere lo stomaco con la forza del suo senso di colpa, anche allora, la notte successiva era la stessa cosa, con lo stesso schema, vivendo di momenti rubati di una felicità che sapeva di non meritare.

Aveva imparato molto su Magnus la settimana precedente, brandelli della sua infanzia e fatti della sua vita attuale. Insistevano ancora sul gioco sciocco che avevano iniziato quella prima notte, come se, trasformandolo in un accordo, stessero in qualche modo prendendo in giro se stessi, immaginando che i loro incontri notturni fossero tutt'altro rispetto a ciò che erano, e cioè una timida forma di corteggiamento.

Alec aveva scoperto che le regole di quel gioco gli alleggerivano la pressione di condividere la sua vita con Magnus. Se offriva piccoli fatti in cambio dei racconti di Magnus, evitava di pensare a ciò che comportavano quei fatti, a ciò che quelle piccole finestre sulla sua anima lasciavano intravedere. Magnus non aveva mai chiesto di Lydia, aggirando sempre l'argomento, temendo di innescare in Alec la necessità di ritirarsi in se stesso, e per questo lui gli era grato, perché fintanto che non pensava a Lydia, tutto questo non era niente di serio. Erano solo due persone che trovavano un’affinità l'una nell'altra, un'amicizia forgiata dalla necessità e dalle circostanze. Se non avesse pensato a Lydia, il senso di colpa non lo avrebbe sopraffatto, o almeno, quella era la bugia che raccontava a se stesso ogni notte, mentre giaceva sul letto pensando a occhi e labbra e curve snelle e aggraziate che riposavano alla sola distanza di un corridoio.

"Papà?", chiese Lena esitante, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri tumultuosi. Stava spazzolando i capelli della sua bambola mentre lui sfiorava i suoi, il vestito lilla gonfio intorno a lei come un fiore sbocciante.

"Sì, tesoro?"

“Ma tu sei felice?" chiese lei con nonchalance, come se questo tipo di domanda fosse tutt'altro che una novità, in un giovedì mattina qualunque. La mano di lui si bloccò, alcune ciocche di capelli ancora strette tra le dita per poter continuare a fare la treccia. Chiese gentilmente “Come mai questa domanda, Len?"

Lei si strinse nelle spalle delicate, continuando a spazzolare diligentemente i capelli della sua bambola “Ho sentito la nonna parlare con zia Izzy. Ha detto che vuole che tu sia felice. Perché non sei felice, papà? ”

Accidenti alla sua famiglia ficcanaso e alla loro incessante ricerca della sua felicità. “Lo sono, tesoro. Ho te e ho la nostra famiglia. Cosa potrei volere di più? ”

"Ti piace Magnus?", chiese la bimba bruscamente, e Alec tossì, colto del tutto alla sprovvista. Lena si voltò, vanificando così gli sforzi per ricomporre i suoi capelli in uno stato semi-ordinato, un sorriso malizioso sul viso che gli ricordava così tanto quello di sua madre. "Significa sì?"

Lui ridacchiò, anche se sentì il panico gonfiarsi dentro di lui, perché se unabambina di otto anni se n’era resa conto, allora stava facendo un lavoro abbastanza scarso nel cercare di nascondere i suoi sentimenti in boccio. "Di cosa diamine stai parlando?" chiese stupito.

"La nonna ha detto che se ti piacesse Magnus e tu piacessi a lui, forse saresti di nuovo felice”.

_La nonna doveva smettere di cercare di accasarlo con ogni scapolo disponibile che conosceva_ , ma non era questo il suo problema maggiore. "Lena, cosa abbiamo detto a proposito dell’origliare?”

"Che è divertente e che dovremmo continuare a farlo?" replicò lei con una faccia seria e un'espressione da cerbiatta negli occhi, tale da farle guadagnare una nomination agli Oscar. Il padre scosse la testa alla sua maliziosità e continuò "No, origliare non va mai bene, ed è particolarmente brutto quando riferisci quello che hai sentito”.

Lena arricciò il nasino mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia confusa "Ma stavano parlando di te".

_Giusto_. Ora che sapeva che sua madre e sua sorella si stavano preparando per giocare alle paraninfe, avrebbe avuto una possibilità molto maggior di scoraggiare i loro sforzi, ma non aveva bisogno che Lena prendesse la brutta abitudine di ascoltare le conversazioni della gente. Poteva quasi sentire la voce di Lydia che lo avvertiva "Se cresci mia figlia come una spiona, Lightwood, ti perseguiterò per l'eternità", avrebbe detto, e sul serio. Quindi, le spiegò ancora una volta che origliare era una cattiva abitudine, assicurandosi che lei lo capisse bene, prima di tornare a finire i capelli. Fu solo quando si alzò per correre fuori e fare colazione che disse, con quel suo tono sempre così allegro “Papà, penso che sarebbe bello se ti piacesse Magnus. Ti ho detto che ieri mi ha insegnato a ballare il valzer? ”

Glielo aveva detto, sì. In effetti, aveva parlato quasi solo di quello, scatenando un'altra strana emozione dentro di lui. Non era assolutamente uno di quei genitori nevrotici iperprotettivi. Dopotutto, vivevano in mezzo alla natura, con una grande famiglia e talmente tanti vicini che ne aveva perso il conto anni prima. Lena era come una creatura selvaggia della foresta, che svolazzava intorno, l'intero paese la adorava e lei ne faceva quel che voleva, eppure Alec si sentiva sempre scontento e cauto, quando qualche persona nuova cominciava a girarle attorno, come se potessero portargliela via in qualsiasi momento. La cosa che lo turbava di più era che la sua reazione alle sue piccole avventure con Magnus non era di sfiducia e diffidenza, ma di affetto e fiducia implicita. Per qualche motivo, si fidava di Magnus, prima con le verità che gli aveva confessato sotto la protezione dell'oscurità, e ora con la vita di sua figlia. Alec poteva definirla una sensazione viscerale, un'intuizione o semplicemente una pura fede cieca, ma sapeva che Magnus non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla a Lena, se avesse potuto evitarlo.

Lena continuò, elaborando quella che, secondo lei, costituiva una solida argomentazione sul perché Magnus sarebbe stato un candidato adatto per lui . “Mi ha aiutato a portare tutti i barattoli di marmellata di albicocche ai vicini, anche se è allergico alle albicocche, e ha mangiato i biscotti di zia Izzy e ha detto che erano buoni, anche se l'ho visto trasalire”, concluse calando il carico maggiore, perché era un fatto universalmente risaputo che i brownies di Izzy fossero un test per guadagnarsi la santità in famiglia. Se riuscivi a morderli, masticarli e mandarli giù, il tuo ritratto poteva essere messo sulla mensola del caminetto per una settimana, probabilmente perché eri morto.

Alec rise del suo irriverente senso dell'umorismo, carezzandole appena la testa con la mano, per non rovinare il suo duro lavoro. “Lena, tesoro. Magnus e io siamo solo amici e tu non devi preoccuparti della mia felicità, okay? ”

Si accovacciò di fronte a lei, gli occhi all'altezza dei suoi, perché l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che lei si preoccupasse per lui. Più tardi avrebbe fatto una predica a sua madre, dopo tutto questo casino. “Sto bene. Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno proprio qui, va bene? Tua nonna vuole solo vedere tutti fare i piccioncini come lei e il nonno”, disse con finto disgusto, e lei ridacchiò, come previsto. “Io starò sempre bene”, le assicurò, e il suo visetto a forma di cuore finalmente si rilassò in un sorriso, i suoi pensieri già rivolti a qualcos’altro. _Dio, dove poteva aver preso una scorta così inesauribile di energia effervescente?_

“Posso andare ad aiutare zia Clary in studio? Sta dipingendo la stanza del bambino”, chiese, saltellando.

“Prima cambia il tuo vestito con qualcosa di vecchio e non annusare troppo i colori”. Annuì e cominciò subito ad aprire i cassetti della cassettiera, alla ricerca di un vestito logoro che non le dispiacesse sporcare. Alec sorrise e la lasciò lì, chiudendo la porta e appoggiandosi contro di essa, cercando di recuperare per un momento. Se il suo sorriso stava scemando, le sue spalle si stavano curvando e se il suo cuore si contraeva un po’ di più forte di quanto non facesse normalmente, era una pena che nessuno doveva vedere.

\-- 

“Sono passate due settimane, Cat. Sto iniziando a pensare che questo tizio sia disperso in mare. Sei sicura che non ci siano notizie di un passeggero di una nave da crociera finito in mare o qualcosa del genere?“. Magnus fece il broncio al telefono, lasciando che il tono gentile di Catarina lo cullasse mentre gli assicurava che stava facendo del suo meglio per raggiungere il signor Whitmore, l’esecutore testamentario. Apparentemente lei concordava con Maia a proposito del prendersi del tempo libero per una vacanza da tempo dovuta. Lui le raccontò dei Lightwood e delle loro vivaci e pittoresche giornate, e di quanto lo facessero sentire a proprio agio. Lei assorbiva avidamente ogni dettaglio e indagava sui retroscena, come se stesse costruendo una sceneggiatura per quei personaggi che avevano riempito la recente vita quotidiana dell’amico. Lui le disse quasi tutto, omettendo alcune parti che senza dubbio avrebbero solo risvegliato l’animo inquisitore di Cat, costringendola a tormentarlo per avere dettagli e spiegazioni che lui non era disposto a offrire, o più precisamente, non poteva dare. Eppure, la sua più vecchia amica fiutò come sempre che gatta ci covava, basandosi sul suo tono di voce o su qualche altra stronzata psicanalitica che le avevano insegnato alla scuola di legge e buttò lì un "Cosa non mi stai dicendo?”.

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando", rispose lui stoicamente, sperando che lei lasciasse cadere l'argomento.

“E’ per come sei sistemato? Se ti senti a disagio, posso prenotarti un hotel in cinque minuti”.

“Sto benissimo, grazie. Va tutto bene, Cat. Ti preoccupi troppo”.

“Neanche per sogno“, borbottò, senza dubbio a causa del suo istinto materno. Era sempre stata la chioccia del loro gruppo, ma da quando aveva adottato Madzie, era diventata sempre più protettiva nei confronti di quelli che amava. Magnus lo trovava delizioso, anche quando veniva perseguitato per qualcosa che non era disposto a condividere, ancora.

Non sapeva perché si sentisse così protettivo nei confronti di ciò che condivideva con Alec, qualunque cosa fosse. Non si sentiva di chiamarla propriamente amicizia. C'erano troppi sguardi vaghi, troppa vicinanza prolungata per definirla tale, ma non era neppure di più. Non c’era mai stato alcun seguito ai loro gesti. Era come se fossero bloccati in un limbo, avanti e indietro senza direzione precisa, ed era tanto eccitante quanto frustrante. Magnus non sapeva come comportarsi con Alec per metà del tempo. In presenza della famiglia, erano cordiali, ma mai eccessivamente, così, come per un comune silenzioso accordo, avevano delegato i loro momenti di svagatezza al patio al crepuscolo, dove le loro risate riecheggiavano per le dolci colline e i loro sguardi bramosi potevano essere equivocati, sotto la protezione della notte che sbocciava.

Per carità, non era accaduto nulla di esplicito, eppure Magnus non poteva fare a meno di sentire i fili tra loro rafforzarsi ad ogni incontro, intrecciarsi per formare un legame che stava crescendo fino ad essere più solido di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato nella sua vita. Era qualcosa di nuovo, di elettrizzante e spaventoso, ed era solo suo, suo e di Alec soltanto, e non era disposto a condividerlo, nemmeno con Catarina.

Fortunatamente, la piccola Mini cooper di Izzy si fermò accanto al marciapiede e Magnus ebbe una valida scusa per interrompere la conversazione. “Carissima Catarina, devo andare. Il mio passaggio è arrivato”.

Cat, sempre pragmatica, concluse rapidamente la loro chiacchierata con la promessa di ricevere ulteriori informazioni da lui in seguito. Chi parlava così nella vita reale? Aveva bisogno di smettere di uscire con degli avvocati e di abbuffarsi di Law and Order nei suoi giorni liberi.

Magnus balzò sul veicolo e Izzy partì di corsa, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi disperatamente alla portiera. "Scusa se sono in ritardo. Un cliente è entrato proprio mentre stavo chiudendo il negozio e non volevo essere scortese ”.

Lui fece un cenno con la mano “Non preoccuparti. Sono appena arrivato, comunque”.

"Hai trovato qualcosa che valesse la pena di comprare?” chiese mentre sorpassava un semi-articolato in movimento, facendolo pregare chiunque stesse ascoltando di farli arrivare in paese interi.

"Sì, alcuni souvenir simpatici che penso che Cat e Maia possano apprezzare” rispose.

“Sai che potresti sempre chiedere a Clary e Jace alcune delle loro cose. Non vendono metà dei pezzi che realizzano. Sarebbero felici di regalartene qualcuno”.

"Se mai lo farò, glieli comprerò”, rispose, pensando alle bellissime sculture sparse in tutta la casa e agli enormi dipinti della campagna toscana. Jace gli aveva già chiesto due volte se poteva fargli da modello per una scultura, perché apparentemente i suoi zigomi erano il sogno di ogni artista o qualcosa di altrettanto inquietante.

Isabelle scosse la testa come se lo ritenesse testardo. "Comunque", iniziò con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono, "Sei pronto a vedere la follia assoluta scatenarsi oggi?"

Magnus ridacchiò nervosamente, osservando l'espressione assetata di sangue sul suo viso. "Pensavo fosse solo una fiera", disse esitante, incerto se stesse per essere abbandonato nel mezzo degli Hunger Games.

Isabelle gli lanciò uno sguardo disgustato che lo fece scoppiare a ridere “Gah, sei anche peggio di Alec. Niente è **solo** qualcosa. Ci sono concorsi da vincere e io sono ancora sotto di un uomo. Non posso credere che Clary sia fuori dalla gara di pigiatura”.

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio al sentire quali fossero le sue strane priorità e replicò, in tono innegabilmente sarcastico "Sì, non posso credere che tua cognata incinta di sette mesi non voglia saltare dentro una pozza scivolosa di uva troppo matura e saltare, ballare scatenata in abito lungo, circondata da altre persone che balzano qua e là, cercando di farla cadere. Ma come potrebbe pensarlo?”

"Giusto?", concordò Isabelle, mancando completamente il senso delle sue parole, e Magnus non poté fare a meno di ridere di nuovo. Era stato davvero fortunato a passare dal suo negozio quel primo giorno. Non riusciva a immaginare quanto sarebbero state noiose le ultime settimane, se non avesse avuto i Lightwood attorno.

In breve raggiunsero la zona dove si svolgeva il festival, una grande piazza che era stata svuotata per lasciare spazio agli stand dove i venditori locali esponevano le loro merci. I vigneti vicini offrivano vini e marmellate ai passanti, e la musica proveniva da un gruppo di musicisti radunati alla bell’e meglio e che sembravano divertirsi un sacco. Anche se era già tardo pomeriggio, il posto era affollato di gente, del posto e turisti, tutti a celebrare la fine dell'estate e la stagione del raccolto, una tradizione che apparentemente si tramandava da generazioni in questo piccolo angolo di mondo. Magnus era rimasto affascinato dall’idea di questo evento da quando Maryse lo aveva menzionato all'inizio della settimana. Da quello che gli aveva detto Lena, i Lightwood partecipavano alla festa come ogni famiglia residente qui da decenni. Al vederli in quel momento, Magnus capì perché. Si adattavano perfettamente; Maryse che vendeva barattoli di marmellata di albicocche e offriva formaggio brie e pane a lievitazione naturale per la degustazione, Luke che sfoderava quel suo sorriso accattivante ai turisti, offrendo loro vini di produzione propria Lightwood-Garroway. Jace e Clary stavano litigando su qualcosa posato sopra un tavolino che sfoggiava alcune loro creazioni in miniatura, deliziosi vasi e piatti di porcellana dipinti a mano. Era assolutamente affascinante il modo in cui si erano fatti una solida posizione all'interno della comunità, aprendosi la strada con gentilezza e spirito generoso. 

Dai lampioni pendevano festoni di luci scintillanti che si incrociavano al di sopra della piazza, come un magico tappeto di stelle a portata di mano. Nonostante non fosse ancora buio, splendevano con un leggero bagliore, dando all'intera scena un aspetto etereo. La brezza estiva, la musica brillante, il flusso di italiano incomprensibile urlato allegramente in tutta la piazza e i vari deliziosi aromi che si diffondevano dalle diverse bancarelle di cibo, il tutto aggiunto all'accogliente atmosfera casalinga. Magnus pensò a Marla in mezzo a questa folla, che chiacchierava con tutti, con la sua solita splendida capacità di stare in compagnia, e provò un certo sollievo, perché anche se lui non era stato in grado di farne parte, Marla aveva condotto una vita meravigliosa qui, vivace, felice e generosa come la sua anima adorabile. Non appena lui e Isabelle ebbero raggiunto l'area intorno al banco dei Lightwood, sentì uno strillo felice prima di essere assalito un corpicino in movimento e da piccole braccia magre che lo strinsero, mentre Lena si aggrappava a lui, ridendo selvaggiamente. Le mise una mano sulla testa e alzò lo sguardo per vedere Alec che la rincorreva allegramente, gli occhi scintillanti mentre li raggiungeva e cominciava a fare il solletico senza pietà alla bimba che si contorceva.

"Oh, pensi che Magnus ti salverà, eh?" diceva tra le risate mentre continuava a torturarla. Cercando di evitarlo, Lena stava cominciando a respirare anche troppo affannosamente, aggrappandosi ancora a Magnus ed pronunciando parole spezzate, interrotte da scoppi di risate “Guarda che chiamo lo zio! Zio! Per favore, papà, smettila ”.

Osservandoli insieme, Magnus sentì un certo calore diffondersi in lui, accompagnato da un desiderio che stava diventando sempre più acuto con il passare dei giorni. Aveva iniziato a notarlo a tavola, guardando Alec e Lena nel loro mondo, un fronte unito che sembrava infrangibile. Per qualche ragione insensata, voleva farne parte. Non aveva mai veramente pensato ai figli prima in vita sua, non si era mai sentito abbastanza vicino a qualcuno da contemplare l'idea di iniziare una famiglia, e mentre sembrava ridicolo da parte sua addirittura prendere in considerazione l'idea, stava stava cominciando ad appassionarsi al pensiero di una famiglia, se ciò avesse significato averla con quei due.

Uno squittio acuto lo tirò giù delle sue fantasie irraggiungibili, e guardando in basso vide Lena, ciocche di capelli sparse attorno al capo in un alone color sabbia, che lo implorava di salvarla dal mostro del solletico; quindi la prese tra le braccia facendola dondolare da una parte all'altra, e facendola ridere ancora più forte. Alec li guardò con affetto, poi si avvicinò e mise un braccio intorno a Lena, baciandole delicatamente la tempia e sussurrando “Ti voglio bene, dolce ragazza”, e Lena si appoggiò all'indietro, sorretta soltanto dal braccio diMagnus e rispose a suo padre “Anche io ti voglio bene, mostro del solletico”.

Probabilmente Alec non se n'era nemmeno accorto, ma l’altra sua mano era scivolata fino a spostarsi sulla schiena di Magnus, che, a quel contatto caldo e forte, sentì lungo la spina dorsale come una scossa elettrica che gli diede le vertigini. Ad un estraneo, probabilmente il gruppo sarebbe apparso buffo, Alec che avvolgeva tutti nel suo calore mentre Magnus teneva la bambina tra le sue braccia, sentendo il proprio desiderio intensificarsi e manifestarsi come una sensazione struggente al petto. Uno sguardo di lato confermò la sua teoria, vedendo la famiglia guardarli con espressioni diverse in volto. Isabelle emozionata, Maryse e Clary con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e tirando su col naso, Jace, Simon e Luke con un’espressione inconfondibilmente compiaciuta. 

Magnus, sempre realista, e assai consapevole della natura effimera di quel momento, si schiarì opportunamente la voce e si rivolse a Lena, strofinando il proprio naso sul suo e facendola ridacchiare dolcemente. “Cosa vuoi fare adesso?”

"Voglio vedere la gara dei mangiatori di pasta", rispose lei con un timore reverenziale che fece ridere tutti, sciogliendo quello che avrebbe potuto essere un momento imbarazzante.

Magnus lasciò che Lena lo guidasse nel festival, mostrandogli le diverse competizioni che si stavano svolgendo e diventando il suo traduttore in miniatura. Assistettero alla gara della pasta, e Magnus decise che non avrebbe mai più voluto vedere un altro piatto di carbonara in vita sua, dopo aver visto le persone rimpinzarsi la bocca solo per poi farsi tornare su il cibo quando i loro poveri stomaci erano troppo pieni. Mangiarono una deliziosa schiacciata ripiena di appetitoso salame toscano, seguito da bicchierini di tiramisù fatto in casa e venduti dalla signora Ricci nella bancarella accanto alla loro, e poi lo mandarono giù con un po' di quel vino genuino che Luke continuava a offrire loro. Cioè, a lui. Lena ricevette della cioccolata calda da un venditore alcune bancarelle più avanti.

Mentre il crepuscolo rendeva l’aria di un color grigio sfumato, gli ultimi raggi di sole che si nascondevano dietro la cortina delle colline sullo sfondo, la festa iniziò a calare un po'. I venditori stavano lentamente chiudendo i loro banchi per la giornata, sperando di riposarsi un poco prima di ricominciare il lavoro il giorno successivo. I festaioli ancora vagavano qua e là, la musica risuonava ancora e nell'atmosfera si percepiva quella tranquilla pigrizia, come se le persone si stessero rilassando, abbandonando l'eccitazione della giornata e la voglia di competere che li aveva sostenuti finora, per limitarsi a festeggiare con tranquilla meraviglia sotto l'oscura notte stellata.

Maryse augurò loro la buonanotte, stanca morta dopo aver trascorso l'intera giornata ad accogliere gente. Clary stava già sonnecchiando tra le braccia del marito, con le mani appoggiate a proteggere il suo ventre gonfio russando appena. Non poteva stare comoda in quella posizione.

“Chiudo e controllo che tutto sia pronto per domani. Andate avanti ragazzi, avete fatto abbastanza”, intervenne Alec, già con in mano un cestino e raccogliendoi rifiuti lasciati indietro da passanti e clienti.

Luke e Maryse annuirono con gratitudine, aiutando Jace a tirare su Clary per portarla alla macchina parcheggiata fuori. Isabelle sbadigliò dal suo sgabello e disse, un po’ più forte di quanto fosse necessario “Stasera non ho davvero voglia di guidare al buio. Ti dispiace riportarmi indietro, Simon? ”

Simon, che stava impilando le sedie, si girò verso di lei e balbettò “Uh, io, va bene, dammi solo le chiavi della macchina e vai con Jace. Riporterò l'auto a casa sana e salva, non ti preoccupare “.

Se non avesse temuto di mettere Isabelle in imbarazzo, Magnus si sarebbe schiaffeggiato dalla frustrazione. Non poté tuttavia fare a meno di mormorare “idiota”, sentendo subito dopo uno “stupido” sussurrato allo stesso modo dietro di lui. Si voltò e vide Alec che lo fissava con la stessa espressione sconvolta che sapeva dipinta anche sul proprio viso. Si guardarono l'un l'altro e risero, concordando chiaramente sull'assoluta inettitudine del loro amico. Simon stava porgendo la mano perché Izzy gli desse le chiavi, mentre lei sembrava fumare di rabbia mentre lo fissava con sguardo assassino. Scrollò le spalle e gli voltò la schiena, dicendo noncurante “Sai cosa? Non è troppo buio. Penso che guiderò dopo tutto ”.

Simon, in preda al panico e all’agitazione, la seguì dicendo: "Ma hai detto che eri stanca. Non dovresti guidare se sei stanca, Iz ”

Le loro voci svanirono nella notte mentre litigavano, probabilmente fino alla macchina, e con un sussulto, Magnus si rese conto di essere l'unico rimasto con Alexander e Lena.

Alec, giungendo probabilmente alla stessa conclusione, gli sorrise timidamente e disse: “Mi sa che dovrai tornare con noi”.

“Direi di sì”. Magnus si strofinò la nuca, sentendosi insolitamente imbarazzato. Lena gli porse un sacco della spazzatura e tra loro tre, il posto fu ripulito in pochissimo tempo. Alec mise via i rimanenti vasetti di marmellata, arricciando il naso con un disgusto così ovvio che Magnus rise e disse: "Che cosa ti ha mai fatto quella marmellata?"

Alec lo guardò e sorrise “Niente, proprio non mi piace. Non piace a nessuno di noi ”.

"Allora perché tua madre ne fa così tanta?”

Alec roteò gli occhi e disse, la voce grondante sarcasmo "Perché è innamorata", e Lena ridacchiò. Alec le puntò un dito contro e disse "Non dirle che l'ho detto", e Magnus sorrise e riportò la conversazione all’argomento principale. “Vuoi spiegarmi?”

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio, il che diceva esattamente quanto trovasse sdolcinata tutta la faccenda. “Quando ci siamo trasferiti qui all’inizio, Luke era molto solo. Clary e Simon erano a scuola a Napoli per la maggior parte del tempo, e lui aveva la grande vecchia casa tutta per sé, così naturalmente, era parcheggiato al tavolo della nostra cucina per gran parte della giornata. Sinceramente penso che sia stato così che lui e la mamma si sono innamorati, semplicemente chiacchierando e facendo spuntini. Comunque, lei aveva scoperto che la marmellata di albicocche era la sua preferita e decise di preparargliene un po'. A lui piacque così tanto che lei continuò a farne, e poi lui disse ai vicini che era deliziosa e ne ha parlò in giro così tanto che lei ne regalò ad altri, e la cosa è andata avanti fino a quando la marmellata di albicocche è diventata la sua fissa, nonostante Luke sia letteralmente l’unica persona in casa a cui piace. Perfino Clary e Simon preferiscono la marmellata di fragole ”

"È davvero romantico", esclamò Magnus e Alec gli diede un’occhiata perplessa "Pensavo fossi allergico alle albicocche”.

Magnus ridacchiò alla sua espressione tradita. Come un uomo alto un metro e novanta che gli faceva il broncio potesse sembrare così fottutamente affascinante era al di là della sua comprensione, ma Alexander in qualche modo ci riusciva.

“Lo sono", confermò, "Ma io sono un romantico nel cuore, Alexander. Apprezzo i gesti d’affetto”

“Fare la marmellata non è un gran gesto d’affetto, Magnus", brontolò Alec, piuttosto irritato.

"Chi ha detto che dev’essere grande?” rispose, mettendo tutta la spazzatura che avevano raccolto in un borsone da portare con sé. “Mi capita di credere che l'amore risieda nei piccoli gesti, piccoli e teneri. È da quello che puoi capire che le persone si amano ”.

"Tipo cosa?", sussurrò Lena, sembrando pensierosa al di là della sua età.

“Beh, per esempio, quando mi ammalavo da bambino, mia zia Marla mi faceva sempre la zuppa di pollo per farmi sentire meglio. Non importava che tipo di malattia avessi. La zuppa di pollo era un appuntamento fisso. Per me, questo è un modo in cui Marla mi dimostrava di amarmi”.

Lena sembrò pensierosa per un secondo prima di rivolgersi a suo padre e chiedere "Come quando tu mi canti la ninna nanna se mi sveglio di notte dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno?"

Magnus guardò Alec, che stava arrossendo graziosamente sotto le luci scintillanti e lo prese in giro, consapevole dell’impeto di tenerezza che lo stava sciogliendo dentro. “Perché, tu canti?"

Alec sembrò imbarazzato mentre rispondeva e le sue morbide labbra rosee si aprivano in un bel sorriso "Non puoi provarlo in tribunale", poi si rivolse a Lena, accarezzandole la guancia "Sì, esattamente così, tesoro".

Felice della risposta, Lena balzò in mezzo alla piazza, dove sostava ormai un numero significativamente inferiore di persone rispetto a mezz'ora prima. Saltò sui ciottoli, col vestito verde bosco che le roteava attorno, poi si fermò di colpo e si girò verso di loro "Papà, possiamo andare nel nostro posto?", chiese.

Alec la guardò, poi guardò il cielo, e disse con tono di scusa “Non stanotte, Len. Dobbiamo portare Magnus a casa, e dopo è scocciante tornare indietro. Ci andiamo la prossima settimana ”.

Invece di sembrare scoraggiata o arrabbiata, Lena si strinse nelle spalle e guardò Magnus "Può venire con noi”.

"Len", disse Alec con cautela, "Magnus probabilmente è stanco e vuole tornare a casa". Magnus si sentiva come se stesse assistendo ad una partita di tennis mentre guardava ora Alec ora sua figlia, che sembravano immersi in una conversazione silenziosa. Dopo quelle che erano sembrate ore, ma probabilmente erano stati pochi secondi, di un teso scambio di sguardi tipo duello in un film western, Lena si spostò lungo la piazza fino a raggiungerlo, e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi. Lui si chinò appena e lei gli fece segno di venire più giù. Allora si inginocchiò all'altezza degli occhi di lei. Lena gli strinse il viso tra le piccole mani, gli occhi verdi che brillavano, e Magnus poté giurare di aver sentito Alec emettere un soffocato "Oh mio Dio" da qualche parte dietro di lui. Riuscì a malapena a trattenere una risata mentre Lena lo guardava, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un cipiglio serio. "Magnus, sei stanco?"

Anche se lo fosse stato, e onestamente non lo era, Magnus non avrebbe osato sfidare per nulla al mondo quelle sopracciglia contratte, quindi rispose nello stesso modo serio "No, non lo sono”.

Lena contrasse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso prima di ricordare la sua missione e riprendere il suo piglio inquisitorio, e Magnus non riuscì davvero a capire come potesse esistere una bambina così adorabile.

"Dimmi", riprese lei, "Ti piacerebbe vedere la notte stellata più bella che ci sia?”. Non aspettando la sua risposta, Lena iniziò con le mani a fargli muovere la testa in un isterico cenno di assenso e Magnus non riuscì a trattenere le risate. Questo ancor prima di accettare il suo invito. Sopra di loro risuonò un sospiro, e Magnus, caduto a sedere sui ciottoli, sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Alec che li osservava con un misto di rassegnazione e di divertito rammarico. In un sussurro cospiratorio gli disse ”Non so da dove abbia preso questa propensione per il dramma, lo giuro”.

Magnus ricordò la sera precedente, a cena, quando Jace aveva cercato di convincere Clary per la centesima volta che Jebediah era il nome con cui chiamare il loro bambino, e le sue scene teatrali mentre le diceva che non lo amava abbastanza da apprezzare il suo amore per la cultura Mormone, e inarcò un sopracciglio verso Alec "Sì, me lo chiedo anch’io”, brontolò, facendo ridere Alec che gli tendeva una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Mentre stava per lasciare la mano, Alec lo attirò più vicino, facendogli palpitare il cuore. Sembrava che stesse per baciarlo, e mentre Magnus ammetteva a se stesso che lo voleva, lo desiderava da un po' di tempo ormai, gli occhi attirati su quelle labbra morbide, infinitamente vicine eppure così lontane, vide che quelle labbra erano aperte a rilasciare un flusso di parole. Il suo cervello annebbiato dalla lussuria stava urlando “ _Parole? A cosa servono le parole?_ ”. Magnus riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza da sentire Alec sussurrare dolcemente "Se sei troppo stanco, possiamo andare a casa. Non sei obbligato, lo sai ”.

Vicini com’erano, Magnus poteva sentire il respiro dalle labbra di Alec aleggiare sulle sue e benché ci provasse, non riuscì a reprimere il brivido che lo attraversò. Alec sembrò finalmente prendere coscienza della loro vicinanza; perché Magnus poté giurare di vedere i suoi occhi oscurarsi, le pupille spalancate e il respiro accelerato, mentre la sua mano si stringeva su quella di Magnus là dove erano ancora unite.

Magnus ebbe bisogno di rifocalizzare la propria mente per pronunciare poche parole. "No, va bene. Voglio venire”. Alec lo guardò negli occhi e, per la prima volta, Magnus notò che quelli di Alec non erano solo nocciola. Sprazzi di marrone e verde bosco interrompevano l'anello dorato, dando loro l’aspetto di gioielli rari. Alec lo stava guardando, come in cerca di qualcosa, di qualche segnale, e poi la sua presa si allentò e fece un passo indietro, e Magnus non riuscì davvero a capire se avesse trovato quello che stava cercando, oppure no. Non si sentiva abbastanza coraggioso per chiederlo.

\--

Il percorso verso il posto super segreto, come lo chiamava Lena, non richiese molto tempo, e quando il furgone di Alec si fermò in cima a una collina, Magnus saltò fuori, e poi aiutò Lena ad uscire dal sedile posteriore. Lei saltò fuori e poi corse al retro, aspettando che Alec aprisse il portellone. La sollevò posandola dentro il retro del mezzo e lei strillò, cominciando a scavare in un mucchio di roba coperta da teloni. Magnus ne approfittò per dare un’occhiata intorno e rimase sbalordito dalla bellezza della scena. Erano su una collina che dominava il paese, con le luci di Firenze in lontananza. Filari di vigneti lì accanto seguivano il profilo dell’ondulante collina adiacente. Tranne la luna piena, niente illuminava lo spazio, un prato di un verde lussureggiante. Magnus lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e si limitò a respirare la dolcezza dell'aria estiva, così quieta da accentuare il frinire dei grilli nei cespugli, in assoluta languidezza.

Si sentiva come immerso in una magica e stravagante fiaba, e una sensazione inspiegabile lo attraversava, riempiendo i suoi polmoni. Udì chiamare il suo nome e si voltò per vedere che Alec e Lena avevano trasformato il cassone del pickup in un piccolo rifugio da sogno, con coperte e cuscini sparsi qua e là.

Lena lo chiamò di nuovo, facendogli segno di raggiungerli mentre si alzava nel mezzo del mucchio di coperte, i piedi nudi che danzavano, un sorriso più luminoso del chiaro di luna.

Alec era disteso alla sua sinistra, con la schiena contro il retro della cabina, le gambe tese davanti a lui. Appariva incantevole al chiaro di luna: la sua carnagione pallida era quasi luccicante, i suoi capelli neri assorbivano la luce, i suoi occhi pozze oscureche promettevano una serie di cose a cui Magnus sentiva di poter sempre meno resistere. 

Magnus si avvicinò alla coppia: gli occhi di Alec lo seguivano come un leone pigro osserva la preda, facendolo sentire surriscaldato e imbarazzato. Raggiunse il pickup ed esclamò "Beh, se non è un bel posto che avete qui..”

Lena sorrise e batté la mano sulle spesse coperte di lana su cui era seduta. “Papà e io veniamo sempre qui a guardare le stelle. Te l’avevo detto che è bellissimo. Dai, sali su”. Indicò lo spazio alla sua destra. Magnus esitò per un attimo, e poi obbedì, pur sapendo che si stava semplicemente preparando ad un mondo di dolore nel futuro.

Si sistemò sul soffice letto di fortuna, appoggiando la schiena contro il retro della cabina, rispecchiando la posizione di Alec. Lena si infilò semplicemente tra loro, guardando le stelle, e per alcuni minuti non si sentì altro che il lontano frinire dei grilli. 

Lena iniziò a collegare le stelle nel cielo con il dito indice, creando costellazioni di fantasia, e inventando storie. A parte il fare domande su una certa forma nel cielo qui e là, rimase perlopiù in silenzio, canticchiando pacificamente tra sé e sé, semplicemente contenta. Magnus era così consapevole di Alec, seduto così vicino, apparentemente perduto nel suo mondo, con la testa inclinata verso l'alto. Rimasero così per un po', finché Lena non smise di canticchiare, e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo vedendo che aveva gli occhi chiusi, e la manina a pugno sotto la guancia a formare un cuscino di fortuna. Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Alec aveva tirato fuori da qualche parte un plaid e l'aveva coperta. 

Adesso che la bambina stava dormendo, Magnus si aspettava la proposta di tornare a casa, ma Alec si risistemò al suo posto, e il cuore traditore di Magnus saltò un battito. Non era così stupido da suggerire di andarsene, quindi rimase seduto lì, respirando profondamente. Lentamente, come se si trattasse di un puledro che stava ancora imparando a tenersi in piedi, Alexander cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli di Lena, lisciandole la testa, e poi posò la mano lì accanto, con il palmo aperto in quello che Magnus considerò un invito esitante. Nonostante le loro chiacchierate notturne nel patio, non avevano ancora davvero affrontato l'argomento della loro reciproca attrazione. Magnus non era presuntuoso per natura, ma persino lui poteva ammettere di piacere ad Alec, in un modo o nell'altro, ed eppure, Magnus sapeva che c'era di più in ballo. C’era sempre stato. C'erano troppe variabili, troppi fattori in gioco, quindi non aveva spinto troppo in quella direzione. Al di là di quel superficiale e innocuo modo di flirtare a cui si abbandonavano, aveva cercato di trattenersi dallo sperare o desiderare di più; quindi guardò semplicemente quella mano tesa, come se la sfidasse a suscitare in lui maggiori speranze, o magari ad essere la sua rovina, e poi fece un respiro profondo e si avvicinò, con nonchalance, lentamente, dando ad Alec sufficiente tempo per ritrarsi, per riprendersela prima che Magnus si spingesse troppo avanti per poter tornare indietro, prima che quella cosa, qualunque cosa fosse, si trasformasse in qualcosa di più di un’infatuazione estiva e di una cotta casuale, e prima che le loro interazioni diventassero troppo complicate per essere gestite, ma la mano di Alec rimase dov'era e Magnus la coprì. 

Alec emise un respiro percettibile e fece aderire le loro mani più comodamente, intrecciando le dita e stringendo forte. 

Magnus sentiva come una corrente elettrica scorrere attraverso la sua mano, il cuore al galoppo in un selvaggio abbandono, e si rese conto che non era una cotta, non era un'infatuazione quella che stava provando. Da qualche parte lungo la strada, aveva già ceduto. Aveva regalato piccoli frammenti del suo cuore in ogni storia che aveva vissuto, e aveva fatto tesoro e accumulato i frammenti di Alec che gli era stato concesso di conoscere. Invece del panico che si aspettava, la sensazione portava con sé un senso di tranquillità, e mentre inspirava profondamente, Magnus pensò di aver finalmente capito. Capito cosa aveva cercato di spiegargli Marla per così tanto tempo. Aveva scritto di questo una volta, nelle sue lettere. Le parole lo avevano colpito così forte, ricordava di averle lette più volte fino a quando non erano rimaste indelebili nella sua memoria. Lei gli stava parlando di alcuni amicizie che aveva stretto e di quanto la rendessero felice, e aveva detto:

“ _Ci sono momenti nella vita, Magnus, in cui tutto è come deve essere. Non riesco davvero a spiegarlo. Non è una cosa tangibile, né un momento preciso nel tempo. È il culmine di tanti piccoli dettagli, e all'improvviso, ti trovi a ridere della battuta di un amico o stai ascoltando emozionato qualcuno raccontare una storia, e lo senti, questo senso di appartenenza profondo e intenso. Viene da dentro, come se tu stessi cercando questo momento da tutta lavita e la tua anima lo avesse finalmente riconosciuto. Ecco, questo è ciò che chiamiamo casa. Non posso davvero dirti se ha a che fare esattamente con le persone, o il luogo o cosa. Io penso di aver trovato la mia, Magnus. Spero che un giorno mi scriverai per dirmi che hai finalmente trovato la tua_ ”.

Illuminato dal chiaro di luna, la mano affondata nel magico calore della pelle di Alexander sulla sua, ascoltando i respiri profondi e tranquilli di Lena insieme almelodico frinire in lontananza, Magnus alzò gli occhi verso le stelle e inviò un messaggio al cielo, per sostituire la lettera che era ormai troppo tardi per scrivere alla zia, una preghiera silenziosa e un sogno prezioso. " _Penso di averla appena trovata_ “.


	5. Capitolo 5

“E allora?”

Alec alzò gli occhi dai conti che aveva continuato a fissare con aria assente negli ultimi dieci minuti, vedendo Jace e Simon in piedi sulla soglia del suo piccolo ufficio sul retro della cantina. Entrambi avevano sul volto l’espressione di cuccioli ansiosi e lo guardavano in nervosa attesa.

"E allora cosa?”

“Vuoi proprio che te lo chiediamo, eh?" brontolò Jace, lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie di fronte alla scrivania.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa? Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Alec del tutto confuso. Poteva ammettere di non essere completamente presente quella mattina, ma sicuramente non aveva dimenticato qualcosa di abbastanza importante da giustificare le loro domande vero?

Simon prese la sedia di fronte a Jace e gli sollevò i piedi in grembo, per poi esserne immediatamente scacciato in una sequenza comica che Alec avrebbe trovato molto divertente, se non fosse stato così perplesso.

Agitando la mano in un gesto del tipo ”tu-sai-cosa", Simon continuò l’interrogatorio "Che cosa è successo ieri sera, dopo che ce ne siamo andati? Con Magnus? "

Chiamalo un eterno ottimista, ma stante la severa predica che aveva fatto a sua madre dopo che Lena l'aveva sentita chiacchierare con Isabelle, aveva davvero pensato che la sua famiglia intrigante e ficcanaso sarebbe rimasta fuori dalla sua vita personale, ma a quanto pare, era chiedere troppo a un gruppo di persone risolute, animate da buone intenzioni e con eccessivo tempo a disposizione.

Alec sospirò rassegnato, fissando il fratello e il proprio migliore amico con uno sguardo significativo.

"Non guardare me!” esclamò Jace, alzando le mani in segno di resa, “Avevo degli ordini”.

"Anch'io", aggiunse Simon, sorridendo maliziosamente, "anche se, devo ammettere, le luci brillanti e l'atmosfera erano perfetti. Spero tu ne abbia approfittato “.

"Oh, sì, il fatto che mia figlia di otto anni fosse lì ha davvero creato l'atmosfera", rispose Alec in tono sarcastico, roteando gli occhi verso Simon. Per qualche ragione, quell'idiota sembrava vedere romanticismo ovunque tranne che nella sua stessa vita. Uno di questi giorni, Izzy lo avrebbe ucciso per quanto tempo impiegava a prendere coraggio, e Alec gliel'avrebbe permesso, non che potesse comunque fermare Isabelle dal fare qualunque cosa intendesse. Alec aveva trascorso la sua infanzia spiegando agli altri che era il gatto a lasciargli tutti quei graffi.  Avviso spoiler: non avevano un gatto.

Nonostante ciò che aveva detto a suo fratello, ieri seraqualcosa con Magnus era davvero successo, o, più precisamente, qualcosa era cambiato. Nelle ultime settimane, Alec aveva atteso quelle chiacchierate notturne con l’impazienza el'anticipazione di un moribondo sul punto di ricevere la sua ultima boccata d'aria fresca. Ogni notte, Magnus condivideva un’altra piccola parte di se stesso, e ogni notte, Alec si sentiva come se stesse affondando in un abisso dal quale non c'era ritorno.

“Stai trovando delle scuse e lo sai", disse Jace, riscuotendolo dal ricordo. "Lena non ha nulla a che fare con tutto ciò”.

"Ha completamente a che fare con questa cosa“ replicò Alec, sentendo crescere lentamente il proprio nervosismo. Era così stanco di avere continuamente la stessa conversazione, ancora e ancora. Non riuscivano a capire che lui non lo avrebbe mai meritato. Lena non glielo stava impedendo. Lei era solo il promemoria del perché lui non sarebbe mai andato bene per nessuno.

“Non puoi usare quella bambina come pretesto per non avere mai una relazione, Alec. Non è quello che Lydia vorrebbe ”

"Non provarci”, mormorò Alec serrando i denti, l'acciaio nella voce inconfondibile.

"No, devi ascoltarmi" disse Jace, ignorando l'evidente avvertimento, "non ti ho mai incitato prima perché non ti sei mai interessato a nessuno, ma non credo chenessuno possa non capire il modo in cui guardi Magnus, Alec. Smetti di ostacolare la tua stessa felicità. Lydia non ti ha nominato tutore di Lena per punirti a condurre una vita solitaria ”.

"Beh, non possiamo davvero chiederle perché mi ha nominato tutore, vero, Jace?" esplose Alce, oltremodo irritato che suo fratello avesse sollevato l'argomento. Odiava pensarci, odiava ricordarsi in primo luogo del perché era lui a crescere Lena, odiava il fatto che il senso di colpa gli fosse diventato così familiare da indossarlo come un gradito mantello, tanto che, quando la sua famiglia faceva i suoi soliti tentativi per alleviarlo, non percepiva sollievo, ma più come se qualcuno cercasse di togliergli il conforto della sua infelicità, tentando di lasciarlo completamente nudo perché il mondo potesse contemplarlo.

Se solo essere il padre di Lena fosse stato duro da sopportare, se solo fosse stato un miserabile compito da svolgere, Alec avrebbe potuto almeno convincersi che quella era la sua penitenza, la sua espiazione, e invece no. Amare quella bambina era la cosa più semplice che Alec avesse mai fatto in vita sua. L'aveva amata quando non era altro che un amorevole zio che la viziava, e l'amava ogni giorno di più, ora che aveva il privilegio di essere suo padre. A volte, nei recessi oscuri e profondi della propria psiche, Alec poteva persino ammettere di sentirsi ancora più colpevole per il fatto di essere lì, a guardarla passare attraverso tutti questi momenti fondamentali della vita, a vederla crescere e sbocciare in una persona meravigliosa, quando Lydia non poteva farlo.

Sicuramente, se avesse provato a spiegarlo alla sua famiglia, loro avrebbero fatto un sacco di sagge osservazioni su come Lydia gli avesse affidato la figlia per un motivo, perché sapeva che lui avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro se le fosse mai successo qualcosa, ma era questo il punto, pensava Alec con un dolore allo stomaco, che prima di tutto non avrebbe dovuto succedere nulla alla sua migliore amica! Lei avrebbe dovuto essere lì, a intrecciare i capelli della figlia e a raccontare le storie della buona notte. Avrebbe dovuto rappresentare l'intero mondo di Lena e non un lontano ricordo che Alec faceva del suo meglio per tenere vivo attraverso storie e piccoli aneddoti. Alec avrebbe dovuto essere lo zio preferito che viziava Lena terribilmente. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne il padre e l’educatore, ed era qualcosa per cui non avrebbe mai smesso di sentirsi in colpa. Come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare a trovare amore e felicità quando era stato lui a toglierla alle persone che amava di più?

Jace assunse un’aria di scusa, una sospettosa aria di comprensione nello sguardo che dava sui nervi ad Alec come qualcosa che stridesse su una superficie metallica. Non voleva la loro simpatia, non voleva la loro pietà e non aveva bisogno della loro comprensione. Stava bene da solo, era sempre stato bene.

Tuttavia, il suo cuore gli diede prontamente del bugiardo. Palpitò proditoriamente, ricordandogli una mano stretta nella sua, una sensazione di completezza e di assoluto sollievo, e Alec lo sentì contrarsi, mentre delle emozioni che gli erano estranee e che cercava di reprimeremeglio che poteva prendevano il sopravvento dentro di lui. Alec era orgoglioso di essere forte quasi tutti i giorni, ma sembrava che quando si trattava di Magnus, diventasse debole in modo quasi esilarante.

Non poteva fare a meno di desiderare di più da lui, di desiderare tutto di lui, e la sua mente era in guerra con il suo stesso cuore. Non era giusto in alcun modo, né verso se stesso e sicuramente non verso Magnus. Magnus che aveva attenuato un po’ il suo senso di colpa, Magnus che brillava come un sole nelle notti più buie, Magnus che aveva fatto desiderare ad Alec cose che non pensava di desiderare. Aveva trascorso metà delle giornate a pregare che arrivasse quella telefonata devastante cheavrebbe separato le loro loro vite, e l'altra metà a pregare che un miracolo permettesse a Magnus di rimanere per sempre. Dire che a causa di questo i suoi nervi erano sfibrati era un eufemismo, e Jace e Simon non sembravano assolutamente colpiti dal suo stato quasi isterico. Lo guardarono, per nulla impressionati dalle sue "scuse".

Fu Simon a sorprenderli entrambi, dicendo a bassa voce "Smetteremo di intrometterci", facendo voltare Jace verso lui con un'espressione aggrondata, ovviamente scontento del fatto che Simon stesse tradendo l’unità del loro fronte. Dirottò rapidamente il discorso sul loro ultimo lotto di vino, cercando di capire il motivo per cui risultava troppo acido, e Jace, sempre annoiato quando loro parlavano di affari, li lasciò per tornare nel suo studio.

Quando arrivò l'ora di cena, Alec aveva bisogno di un drink o due. Il suo cervello era affaticato a forza di girare attorno agli stessi pensieri, e voleva solo rilassarsi un po', tranne che, quando si si fu tolto gli abiti da lavoro e si fu unito all'intensa vivacità della tavola, gli fu chiaramente evidente che qualcuno mancava. Rimase lì di lato, contando i piatti della cena e rimanendo sotto di uno per la quarta volta.

"Dov'è Magnus?", chiese, non riconoscendosi nell’asprezza della propria voce, troppo impegnato a cercare di tenere a bada il panico. Isabelle alzò gli occhi dal proprio piatto che stava riempiendo di pasta e gli diede un’occhiata imbarazzata, quasi colpevole.

"Uh, aveva degli affari in città e ha deciso di restare lì stanotte", lo informò, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

“Perché non l'hai aspettato come al solito? Va tutto bene?"

Izzy si strinse nelle spalle “Sì, semplicemente non voleva che lo aspettassi troppo tardi. Ha detto che per una notte se la caverà ”.

Prendendosi un secondo per verificare se nascondesse qualcosa, Alec fissò sua sorella, mentre tutti sembravano sospettosamente silenziosi intorno a loro, quindi sedette a tavola. L'attività riprese in fretta, e Alec ne seguì il ritmo, ridendo delle solite buffonate di suo fratello, e assicurandosi che Lena mangiasse tutto, tenendosi al passo con i racconti della giornata, ma la sua mente andava alla deriva, cercando di dare un senso all'improvviso vuoto che sentiva, cercando di trovare una spiegazione logica per la fitta di terrore profondo che lo aveva colpito nel vedere un posto in meno al tavolo.

Se c’era qualcuno che capiva quanto potesse essere improvvisa e inaspettata la vita, quello era Alec. Mantenne alta la guardia,il mento chino, sopportando tutto con la stessa espressione stoica che lo aveva sostenuto alla morte della sua migliore amica e verso le improvvise responsabilità che ne erano derivate. Non amava le sorprese, non apprezzava nulla che disturbasse lo status quo, ma quando Magnus aveva messo piede nelle loro vite, Alec aveva capito che la vita aveva un asso nella manica e l'aveva appena giocato.

Poteva sentirla nell'aria, quell'anticipazione del cambiamento in arrivo. Quello era principalmente il motivo per cui all'inizio lo aveva evitato, e quando questo atteggiamento si era rivelato del tutto fallimentare, Alec si era aggrappato alla colpa e al ricordo di tutto ciò che era e di tutto ciò che sarebbe sempre stato, per assicurarsi che tutto rimanesse invariato, ma seduto a quel tavolo da pranzo, le papille gustative intorpidite e le orecchie che risuonavano per la forza di una verità che non poteva più sopprimere, Alec chiuse gli occhi e imprecò sottovoce, e poté giurare di aver sentito l’alito fantasma della sommessa risata di Lydia.

Era un idiota. Non c'era altra spiegazione del perché, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, Magnus stesse scendendo da un taxi e camminando lungo la lunghissima strada sterrata che portava alla Villa mentre il crepuscolo stemperava il cielo in una notte stellata. Non avrebbe dovuto essere qui, non mentre il suo umore continuava a fremere quanto aveva fatto tutto il giorno. Era la ricetta per un disastro e Magnus sapeva che si stava avviando in un campo di battaglia dove l'unica potenziale vittima era il suo cuore. Dopotutto, quello di Alexander non era in gioco, anzi, il cuore di Alexander non faceva nemmeno parte dell'equazione. Questo era ciò che Magnus era arrivato a capire nelle infinite ore in cui aveva vagato per la città, cercando di dare un senso ai suoi pensieri tempestosi.

Era una testimonianza di quanto velocemente il mondo potesse toglierti il tappeto da sotto i piedi. Non che Magnus si fosse svegliato di cattivo umore. Al contrario, aveva salutato la giornata con un sorriso solare e con così tanta speranza nel suo cuore da non saperne cosa fare. Aveva trascorso la notte in uno stato di euforia che sembrava eccessivo per un semplice contatto delle mani, ma era stato qualcosa che aveva acceso nel suo cuore la fiamma di un ardente desiderio.

Dopo essere tornato a casa la sera prima con una Lena addormentata appoggiata pesantemente contro di lui, Magnus aveva fatto del suo meglio per non lasciarsi sfuggire quanto quella serata lo aveva emozionato, ma Alec, l'intuitivo Alec, gli aveva semplicemente offerto quel suo sorriso da farti cedere le ginocchia e aveva sussurrato, con una voce così dolce che Magnus l'aveva a malapena udito “Mi sono divertito stasera. Sono contento che tu sia venuto con noi ”

"Anche io" aveva sussurrato Magnus, altrettanto dolcemente, sentendo il proprio cuore battere forte per il desiderio, palpitare per quanto ci teneva, anche dopo poche settimane, e quanto era dibattuto per l’insieme della loro situazione. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, affrontare l'argomento di un eventuale "noi" se una cosa del genere fosse mai stata possibile, ma Alec aveva dovuto mettere Lena a letto e la conversazione era stata rinviata a un'altra occasione in cui Magnus avesse avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo. Fu con quella determinazione che entrò in casa quella mattina, sentendosi ottimista ed eccitato, per l’infinito divertimento di Maryse. Lei aveva fatto del suo meglio per scavare, ponendo domande su come fosse andato il resto della nottata, e se fosse successo qualcosa di eccitante.

Magnus si era sentito parte del gruppo. Era una novità per lui, ma Maryse, con uno scintillio provocatorio negli occhi, cercando di provocarlo e di metterlo in imbarazzo come fanno le mamme, lo aveva circondato di calore. Ogni giorno che passava, si sentiva come se stesse mettendo radici in questo posto, con queste persone, e sebbene il concetto fosse terribilmente preoccupante, non riusciva a fare molto per impedirlo. Quindi era lì, la mente colma di pensieri affettuosi, e passando la giornata fino a quando Isabelle non lo aveva invitato ad accompagnarla per il suo turno pomeridiano al negozio. Avendo risposto a tutte le sue e-mail e verificato i progetti in corso in una chiamata con Maia, Magnus accettò prontamente l'offerta, godendo il trascorrere del tempo con una delle sue persone preferite, nonché causa del suo recente impeto di felicità.

Era allora che le cose avevano cominciato a precipitare. Era iniziato abbastanza innocentemente, per quanto potesse essere innocente il modo in cui Isabelle cercava di ottenere dettagli da lui.

“Allora, cosa sta succedendo tra te e mio fratello?”, l’aveva preso in giro lei, gli occhi brillanti di malizia.

"Cosa intendi? Siamo solo amici". Indipendentemente dai suoi sentimenti sull'argomento, era comunque vero, quindi Magnus non si era sentito come se stesse mentendo particolarmente.

"Oh veramente? È così che si chiama al giorno d’oggi?”. Isabelle aveva riso del suo sguardo sfuggente e aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa "Bene, la pianto, ma dovresti sapere che non ho mai visto mio fratello guardare nessuno come guarda te, se questo cambia qualcosa”.

Il cuore di Magnus si era contratto dalla speranza, e lui le aveva chiesto timidamente, sapendo che l’argomento era doloroso e che non aveva il diritto di scavare in ferite probabilmente ancora fresche “Sono sicuro che non è vero, Izzy . Io ... non lo so. A volte, penso che ci sia qualcosa, e a volte, mi sento come se stessi inventando tutto nella mia testa, ma… Lui potrebbe essere ancora legato a Lydia?

Isabelle era sembrata confusa; invece dell'espressione triste o addirittura a disagio che lui si aspettava, disse “Lydia? Cosa ha a che fare Lydia con questo? ”

Magnus si strinse nelle spalle, più che imbarazzato per la conversazione, ma ogni volta che provava a parlarne con Alexander, ogni volta che cercava di parlare della madre di Lena o di chiedergli com'era, lui chiudeva la questione in fretta e cambiava argomento. Magnus non si era mai spinto oltre, ma per lui era un segnale, se non altro, che Alec non aveva ancora chiuso con lei, e in tal caso, Magnus doveva saperlo, perché il suo cuore era già profondamente coinvolto, e no, a prescindere dai suoi difetti, non andava cercando infelicità.

"Non lo so. Ogni volta che parlo di lei, cambia argomento, quindi ho pensato che forse, era ancora innamorato di lei ”

La confusione di Isabelle si schiarì bruscamente; sgranò gli occhi mentre capiva il senso della cosa. “No, no, non è ... Lydia e Alec non stavano insieme, Magnus. Pensavo lo sapessi ”

"Um", Magnus cercò di ricordare una qualsiasi conversazione in cui Alexander avesse chiarito ciò, e non la trovò. Era vero che non gli aveva mai specificamente detto che erano stati insieme, ma non aveva neppure detto molto per dissuaderlo. “In realtà no. Vuoi dire che non erano innamorati quando hanno avuto Lena? ”, chiese, e Izzy impallidì, i suoi occhi guizzarono attorno nel negozio, come se non volesse più sostenere questa conversazione, ora che erano nel bel mezzo. Magnus concordò. Non poteva dire di sentirsi troppo a proprio agio facendo questo discorso alle spalle di Alec.

Dopo una lunga riflessione che Magnus poté osservare negli occhi di Isabelle, lei emise un sospiro sconfitto e disse "Io.., normalmente, ti chiederei di parlarne con Alec, ma penso di sapere perché non ti ha detto nulla, ed è l’unica ragione per cui faccio questo ”

A quel punto, Magnus era più che preoccupato per le implicazioni, quindi, quando Isabelle semplicemente disse “Lena non è la figlia biologica di Alec. È la sua figlioccia e quando Lydia è morta, ha lasciato la sua tutela ad Alec, il suo migliore amico. Non erano innamorati o ex, Magnus. Erano solo amici“, quelle parole gli avevano spezzato il cuore più di qualsiasi altra cosa lei potesse dire, e per una serie di ragioni. Era addolorato per la bambina che aveva perso un genitore prima ancora di ricordarne l’aspetto, soffriva per l’uomo che aveva perso la sua migliore amica, e per quella famiglia di ripiego che avevano dovuto costruire per arginare l’onda della tragedia che li aveva colpiti. Com'era stato scoprire di aver perso una persona cara, e di essere lasciato a custodire l’unica parte rimasta di lei? Il suo cuore si spezzò nell’immaginarlo, e avrebbe voluto racchiudere Alec e Lena in un abbraccio forte, per far sentire loro che avrebbero potuto appoggiarsi a lui, se avessero voluto.

Tranne che Magnus era solo un essere umano, e, non riuscendo a concentrarsi sul quadro generale, come la maggior parte degli umani, era adesso tormentato da un diverso tipo di sofferenza, personale e del tutto egoista, perché aveva pensato di significare qualcosa, aveva pensato che quelle notti di verità e di compagnia avessero aperto le porte da un cuore all'altro, e che Alec fosse arrivato a fidarsi implicitamente di lui. E invece eccolo lì, mentre si rendeva conto che Alec gli aveva mentito, forse non del tutto, ma tuttavia mentito, per omissione e girando attorno senza dare risposte definitive a domande che Magnus aveva posto solo con il migliore intento, e questo era il dolore più grande.

Isabelle capì che gli aveva appena confidato una verità devastante, e gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio, dicendogli semplicemente di parlare con Alec, perché era lui ad avere tutte le risposte. Magnus non si era sentito in grado di farlo, quindi quando le aveva detto che avrebbe trascorso la notte in città, prenotando una stanza d'albergo per prendere una pausa di riflessione e provare a ricostruire le proprie difese, l’unica risposta di lei era stata un cenno triste, che gli disse che aveva capito le sue ragioni.

Se solo fosse rimasto effettivamente fedele al proposito, se solo fosse rimasto in quella stanza d'albergo a rimuginare e compatirsi, cercando di capire cosa significassero lui e Alec l’uno per l’altro, alla luce di queste nuove informazioni… ma appena si era sdraiato su quel copriletto bianco impersonale, privo del calore della sua stanza nella villa, quanta più luce lunare filtrava attraverso le tende bianche della finestra, ricordandogli l’appuntamento imminente a cui non avrebbe potuto partecipare, tanto più sentiva salire la furia, roso dal fatto che Alec gli avesse nascosto quelle informazioni, il che gli faceva dubitare della loro amicizia, dei suoi sentimenti nascenti e della sua intera percezione della verità.

Ciò che alimentò ulteriormente il fuoco fu la sua mancanza di autocontrollo, perché più provava a convincersi di essere tornato per mettere le cose in chiaro, chiedere ad Alec di ricominciare e di essere adeguatamente compreso, più capiva che quella non era l'unica ragione. Cazzo, in profondità Magnus sapeva che non era nemmeno il motivo principale. La verità era che, pur se furibondo, voleva stargli vicino. Era assolutamente esasperante, ma era la verità. Voleva urlargli in faccia, scuoterlo e chiedergli la verità, ma soprattutto voleva lui.

Il fatto che fosse un desiderio egoista non lo rendeva meno vero, così, da quello stupido che era, aveva chiamato un taxi ed era venuto qui, ad arrampicarsi lungo la strada, aprendo il cancello principale e andando dritto verso il patio. Chiamalo sospetto, o solo speranza indomita, ma sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato, quando i suoi occhi si fossero adattati alla quieta oscurità, la figura solitaria illuminata di luce fioca, che sorseggiava un bicchiere di vino e fissava in lontananza. La ghiaia sotto le sue scarpe doveva averlo allertato della sua presenza, perché la testa di Alexander si voltò nella sua direzione, un sorriso che si apriva alla sua vista, un sorriso che riuscì solo a rendere Magnus più arrabbiato.

Come osava sorridergli così? Come se condividessero un segreto di cui nessun altro era a conoscenza. Come osava, anche nella foschia della rabbia e del senso di tradimento, far impazzire il cuore di Magnus, facendolo balzare di desiderio nella cassa toracica?

"Ehi, pensavo che stessi in città stasera!" disse Alec con calma gioia, come se tutto fosse esattamente come avrebbe dovuto essere nel mondo, e la sua mano si allungò verso il tavolino per stappare la bottiglia di vino. “Sarà stata la forza dell'abitudine, ma ho tirato fuori due bicchieri", rise, riempiendone un secondo, "Mi sembrava strano bere da solo”

Magnus sedette di fronte a lui, sentendo la pelle troppo stretta. Prese il bicchiere che Alec gli offriva, consapevole di non aver ancora detto una sola parola. Guardò nel fondo del suo bicchiere, cercando di capire come proseguire, ma sembrava che il vino non avesse più risposte di lui.

"Stai bene?" iniziò Alec esitante, quando il silenzio divenne troppo sgradevole per essere naturale.

"Alec, che stiamo facendo?" sbottò Magnus e maledizione, non era così che avrebbe voluto iniziare. Credeva di avere più decoro di così, ma, fanculo tutto, si sentiva ferito!

Confuso, Alec aggrottò le sopracciglia, posò il bicchiere e intrecciò le dita, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia mentre si sporgeva in avanti dalla sedia "Che cosa vuoi dire?"

“Voglio dire, qui, in questo patio, ogni notte. Cos'è questo, Alec? ”, rispose Magnus, e, che fosse il nome abbreviato, o il fatto che Magnus stesse infrangendo la regola non detta che si erano dati, e cioè di non dire mai ad alta voce ciò che erano l’uno per l’altro, ma il viso di Alec si contorse mentre un'espressione di completo tradimento gli compariva negli occhi.

"Io ... pensavo che fossimo amici", rispose Alec, mentre la voce gli si faceva rauca, e il cuore di Magnus si strinse un po', e avrebbe voluto picchiarsi perché quella doveva essere la risposta di cui aveva bisogno, quella era la ragione per cui era così arrabbiato in primo luogo, ma faceva anche male sentir dire ad alta voce che i sentimenti di Alec nei suoi confronti non erano altro che quello, amicizia.

“Lo pensavo anch’io, fino a quando non mi sono reso conto che mentre pensavo di cominciare a conoscerti, mentre ti aprivo la mia anima notte dopo notte, tu hai mostrato solo ciò che volevi. A me hai offerto solo piccole parti insignificanti. Il resto ... Bene, diciamo che ora, so perché cambiavi sempre argomento "

Un accenno di diffidenza comparve negli occhi di Alec, che si raddrizzò sul sedile irrigidendo i muscoli, come se stesse indossando un'armatura per affrontare l'imminente battaglia, e anche quello faceva male, perché un conto era aver omesso qualcosa perché non era capitato di parlarne, o perché non erano davvero state prese in considerazione le conseguenze, ed era del tutto un altro che Alec lo avesse ingannato intenzionalmente e deliberatamente sulla sua vita. La reazione di Alec indicava del tutto quest’ultimo motivo, e all'improvviso Magnus si sentì prosciugato. Aveva trascorso tutto il giorno pieno di giusta rabbia e orgoglio ferito, ma ora che alla fine era arrivato a questo punto…ne aveva abbastanza.

Cosa stava facendo? Onestamente, era così presuntuoso da pensare di avere il diritto di chiedere qualcosa a quest'uomo? Il sole estivo gli aveva picchiato in testa da arrivare a considerarsi un membro attivo di questa famiglia, permettendosi così di provare indignazione e senso di tradimento per un segreto che gli era stato nascosto? Fu improvvisamente colpito da una tristezza cosmica. Forse questa era la sveglia di cui aveva bisogno per far scendere la testa dalle nuvole, per smettere di temere le chiamate di Catarina perché ognuna poteva essere quella che avrebbe comportato la sua partenza, e quindi Magnus mise semplicemente il suo bicchiere di vino sul tavolo, ancora intatto, e non aspettò la risposta di Alec alla sua domanda idiota. Si alzò dalla sedia guardando ovunque tranne che Alec, e disse “Sai una cosa? Dimentica che abbia detto qualcosa. Chiaramente sono rimasto al sole troppo a lungooggi. Penso che andrò a dormire. Buona notte"

Aveva cominciato ad avviarsi verso casa, quando alle sue spalle sentì parole taglienti. "Non puoi farlo", disse Alec, e Magnus si voltò e vide i suoi occhi tremare di un'emozione a volte intravista, sotto il velo dell'oscurità, quando Alec si rilassava abbastanza da lasciarla trasparire. Ora gli splendeva negli occhi, una fiamma viva che bruciava intensamente, e Magnus sapeva che stava per esserne arso. “Non puoi aprire questo vaso di Pandora e andartene. Chi te lo ha detto?"

“Non importa, Alec. Lascia perdere"

“E’ stata Isabelle, vero? Sapevo che quell'espressione colpevole significava guai “.

“ Avresti dovuto dirmelo tu. Avrei dovuto sentirlo da te, prima che da chiunque altro. Izzy ha detto qualcosa solo perché pensava che lo sapessi già, ma sembra che abbia sopravvalutato quanto ti fidi di me ”

"Non aveva nulla a che fare con la fiducia, Magnus", disse Alec fermamente, e Magnus fu colpito dalla consapevolezza che Alec non sembrava scusarsi, né essere dispiaciuto. Semmai, sembrava più risoluto di minuto in minuto.

“Pensavi che mi importasse che Lena non fosse biologicamente tua? Pensavi che mi importasse di meno di lei? Sarebbe stata un'altra storia se non te l’avessi chiesto e richiesto, ma Alec, l’ho fatto, sai che l'ho fatto e ogni volta hai mentito ”.

"Non ti ho mai mentito"

"Una bugia per omissione è ancora una bugia"

Alec lo fissò, e quando parlò, la sua voce era rauca, cauta e rotta, come se reggesse il peso del mondo "Che cosa vuoi da me, Magnus?"

Quello era il punto cruciale, vero? Per quanto tempo avevano giocato a questo gioco di inseguirsi cautamente, allontanando lo sguardo ogni volta che la loro indescrivibile connessione splendeva nei loro occhi, anche se le loro dita si intrecciavano l'una nell'altra, aggrappandosi a una speranza impossibile. Magnus aveva voluto mettere in tavola tutte le carte che aveva da molto tempo ormai, e si sentiva come se non ne avesse avuto diritto. Dopotutto, Alec aveva avuto più da perdere di lui. E ora eccoli lì, una bomba che ticchettava sul punto di esplodere, e Magnus poteva o dire che non voleva niente e andarsene, oppure poteva fare un salto nel buio e chiedere un'opportunità, un'occasione per permettersi di sentire ciò che provava, senza che la mano indomabile del destino li schiacciasse, ricordando loro di essere soltanto una ferita che stava solo aspettando di essere lasciata a sanguinare e deteriorarsi. E così, Magnus, che molto raramente aveva tentato la sorte, ricordò Marla, e i propri continui rimpianti, e disse “Voglio che tu ammetta di provare ciò che provo anche io, voglio che tu mi dica che non sono il solo che sta precipitando in un abisso senza ritorno, perché io sto annaspando, Alexander, e sono così spaventato, ma non importa per quanto rimarrò qui, voglio passare questo tempo ad esplorare ciò che siamo, o che potremmo essere”.

Le parole gli erano scivolate via, precipitandosi a lasciare la bocca prima che perdesse il coraggio e le lasciasse intrappolate dentro. Le aveva appena pronunciate, lasciandole sospese nell'etere, quando gli occhi di Alec si riempirono di lacrime. Magnus non poteva illudersi che fossero lacrime di gioia, perché il sorriso triste che le accompagnavaera chiarissimo.

“Oh, Magnus, non si è mai trattato di sentimenti. Pensi che io non provi lo stesso? Pensi di non farmi sentire un tripudio di emozioni in cui non vorrei immergermi? Quello che sento non ha alcuna importanza. Non l’ha mai avuta. Tu meriti così tanto, e io non posso, Magnus. Non ho niente dentro di me da dare ”, disse con una calma finalità, la voce più risoluta che mai, come se non potesse mai vacillare dalla sua posizione, un masso nel mezzo del torrente.

Magnus ricordava ogni momento in cui lo aveva visto giocare con Lena, ogni momento in cui lo aveva sentito scherzare con i suoi fratelli, prendersi cura di sua madre, battere Luke sulla schiena in aperto cameratismo, e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, incorniciando il suo viso con gentili mani tremanti “Pensavo di averti detto di smettere di mentirmi ”

"Io non sto mentendo. Io ... non posso darti quello di cui hai bisogno ”

“Non puoi, o non vuoi? Non presumere di sapere di cosa ho bisogno, Alec. Non sono fragile "

Lo stesso sorriso triste si aprì sul viso di Alec, mentre quelle mani tremanti si alzavano a posarsi sopra le sue “Neanche lei era fragile, eppure l'ho spezzata”

Magnus non ebbe bisogno di chiedersi chi intendesse. “Lydia”

A quel nome, il viso di Alec si sgretolò e, se non fosse stato per le mani di Magnus che la reggevano, la sua testa si sarebbe poggiata a terra. La sua voce era un semplice sussurro, come se qualcosa di più forte lo potesse uccidere “L'ho ammazzata, Magnus. Sono la ragione per cui se n'è andata. Sono la ragione per cui Lena non ha più sua madre ”

Le parole trafissero il cuore di Magnus come una freccia ben affilata, e non sapeva quando avesse acquisito questa fede incrollabile in Alexander, ma non dubitò di lui per un secondo. “Qualunque cosa fosse, non è stata colpa tua ”

Gli occhi pieni di lacrime guardarono i suoi, e Alec semplicemente affermò “Questo è il punto. Lo è stata. È stata interamente colpa mia ”

Magnus non avrebbe voluto altro che avvolgerlo nel suo calore e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma Alec aveva vissuto con una ferita aperta per sette anni. Era passato troppo tempo perché potesse richiudersi facilmente. Magnus si sporse in avanti, segnando la fronte di Alec con le sue labbra, inalando il dolce profumo terroso dei suoi capelli selvaggi, e poi chiese “Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?"

Alec non annuì e non protestò, ma i suoi occhi sembravano lontani, fissi in un ricordo remoto, e lentamente iniziò a raccontare: “Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui mi disse che era incinta. Ero appena uscito dal college, e lei era all’ultimo anno, ed era stata con questo stronzo, Victor, nell'anno precedente. Nonostante le avessi detto mille volte che era uncattivo soggetto, lei pensava di esserne innamorata, quindi ne sono rimasto fuori. Venne da me un giorno, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi, e disse che lui l’aveva mollata nel momento in cui lei gli aveva detto di essere incinta. Non ne ero esattamente sorpreso, ma non le dissi "Te l'avevo detto". Era la mia migliore amica, la prima persona con cui avevo fatto coming out ed era la persona che mi aveva tenuto per mano quando l’avevo detto a mia madre e ai miei fratelli. I suoi genitori erano morti in un incidente d'auto quando eravamo al liceo e lei non aveva altro che noi. Lena fece parte della nostra famiglia molto prima della sua nascita. Ricordo che leggevo alla pancia di Lydia perché volevo che la piccola conoscesse la mia voce. Lyd scuoteva semplicemente la testa divertita e mi chiedeva se sarei stato lo zio che proibiva gli appuntamenti e cacciava i fidanzati. Io sorridevo e dicevo che sarei stato quello che l’avrebbe coperta se fosse rientrata dopo il coprifuoco. Sarei diventato lo zio figo. Sarei stato il suo preferito”. Si fermò e sorrise poi, gli occhi che brillavano al ricordo. Magnus non voleva interrompere il flusso di parole, ma voleva che Alexander sapesse che era lì, e che sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltare tutta la storia, quindi si spostò sul sedile, costringendo Alec a fargli spazio. Nel momento in cui lo fece, Alec si appoggiò a lui e sospirò, e Magnus poté giurare che fosse un sospiro di sollievo. Dopo pochi attimi, riprese il filo della storia. "Quando è nata Lena, Lydia divenne una persona diversa. Non era mai stata selvaggia o pazzerella, ma divenne comunque più stabile, più saggia, come se tutta la sua vita l'avesse condotta a diventare la madre di Lena, e alla fine avesse trovato uno scopo. Fece un sacco di progetti. Come li avrebbe finanziati, quali attività avrebbe desiderato fare assieme a lei, un intero futuro tracciato. Anche durante le notti insonni e con la bambina che piangeva, rimaneva irremovibile, sorridendo con le occhiaie, viva”. 

A quella parola la sua voce divenne tesa, e Magnus seppe che la parte difficile stava arrivando; e nonostante avesse insistito a lungo, non poté sopportare di sentire un ancor maggior dolore lacerare la voce di Alec, quindi intrecciò le dita con le sue e le strinse in modo rassicurante "Va bene, non devi andare avanti se non vuoi”.

Alec si limitò a rispondere alla stretta, e continuò, come se avesse paura di rompere l'incantesimo, come se anche lui volesse tirare fuori le parole, per purificarne l’essenza. "Un giorno, ricevetti una telefonata da un numero sconosciuto. Era Victor, il padre di Lena. Era la prima volta che lo sentivamo da quando Lydia era rimasta incinta. Disse che voleva parlarmi, così naturalmente, andai ”

"Che cosa voleva?", chiese Magnus, che con il pollice disegnava cerchi rilassanti nel palmo di Alec.

“Quello che vogliono tutti i giocatori incalliti con debiti da pagare: denaro! Ha detto che voleva soldi o che avrebbe fatto causa a Lydia per la custodia. Non ero stupido, sapevo che non aveva possibilità di togliere Lena a Lydia. Non aveva diritti. Aveva una fedina sporca. Era un uomo di merda, in tutto e per tutto, e qualsiasi giudice lo avrebbe capito in un minuto, così naturalmente, gli dissi che stava bluffando e gli intimai di sparire. Pensavo che non avremmo più sentito parlare di lui”.

“Era la sera della festa di Natale annuale della mia azienda e pensavo che Lydia potesse permettersi di passare una serata fuori. Aveva smesso di avere una vita sociale, a parte il vedere la mia famiglia da quando era nata Lena, e io insistetti, e la spinsi e la implorai fino a quando non accettòdi andarci come mia accompagnatrice. Avevo appena rotto con il mio ragazzo, quindi era perfetto ”. Si fermò e ridacchiò cupamente, mormorando come a se stesso “Adesso sembra tutto così stupido. Non ricordo nemmeno perché ci eravamo lasciati. Ho persino problemi a ricordare chiaramente la sua faccia. Per quanto vivida quella notte sia nella mia testa, quei dettagli sono solo ... sbiaditi. Vorrei che tutto fosse sbiadito ”

Quando il silenzio si prolungò, e Alec sembrò di nuovo perso nelle nebbie del ricordo, Magnus parlò piano, spingendolo a continuare "Che accadde quella notte, Alexander?"

“Era intorno a mezzanotte quando la babysitter chiamò; era un'adolescente che viveva dall'altra parte della strada e che Lydia aveva pagato per tenere d'occhio Lena. Tutti i membri della mia famiglia erano occupati altrove. Forse se non lo fossero stati, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma ... la ragazza chiamò, frenetica, parlando di un tizio ubriaco che batteva alla porta, chiedendo a Lydia di fargli vedere sua figlia. Mi ricordai di quanto fosse apparso disperato quando era venuto da me per soldi, e semplicemente andai in panico, pensando a tutti i diversi scenari possibili, acosa avrebbe potuto fare per mettere le mani addosso alla bambina. Lydia e io ci mettemmo in viaggio e io guidai come un pazzo. Nonostante mi dicesse di rallentare e di badare alla strada ghiacciata, nonostante mi dicesse che non avremmo potuto fare niente per Lena se fossimo rimasti uccisi in un incidente, tutto quello che riuscivo a vedere era lo sguardo selvaggio negli occhi di quell’uomo”.

Deglutì bruscamente e la sua voce si affievolì, gravata dalla tensione del ricordo. “Non ricordo nemmeno l'incidente. Solo una sensazione sfocata di bianco e luce e metallo stridente. Quando rinvenni, la macchina era capottata sotto un mucchio di neve e Lydia non dava segno di vita. A quanto pareva, era morta nell'impatto. E io ", rise aspramente, con un suono privo di ogni traccia di divertimento. ”Non avevo neanche un graffio, Magnus. Neanche un graffio. I soccorsi ci hanno messo due ore per raggiungerci “.

Se poi Alec gli avesse toccato la guancia in quel momento, l’avrebbe ritirata bagnata, due rivoli silenziosi che scendevano dai suoi occhi per la tragedia di una giovane vita perduta, di un amico in lutto divorato dal senso di colpa che reggeva come Atlante reggeva il mondo, una creatura innocente privata della madre, la mano del destino al lavoro, escogitando piani a cui nessuno poteva sfuggire.

Dalla sua postura, era ovvio che Alec si aspettasse una risposta, e Magnus non sapeva se si aspettasse recriminazione o pietà o elaborate parole di perdono, ma non era diritto di Magnus assolverlo dalla sua colpa, né offrirgli il perdono. Doveva trovarlo dentro di sé. L'unica cosa che Magnus si sentì in grado di fare fu appoggiare la guancia sulla spalla tesa di Alec, offrendogli un conforto che nessuna parola poteva esprimere. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un respiro strozzato prima che le sue spalle si rilassassero lentamente, i muscoli che si rilasciavano gradualmente mentre la tensione lo abbandonava. Si abbandonò, crogiolandosi in quel calore, e appoggiò la guancia sulla testa di Magnus. Rimasero in silenzio, uno assorbendo ancora il racconto e l’altro probabilmente rivivendolo, e quando anche i grilli smisero di frinire nella notte, come se si sforzassero di sentire ciò che doveva essere detto, Magnus parlò con voce calma e rassicurante, sperando che trasmettesse la fermezza che voleva offrire. “Non ho avuto la possibilità di conoscerla, ma so che Lydia sarebbe orgogliosa di Lena e sarebbe orgogliosa di te. Qualunque cosa tu possa credere, credi in questo. Ti ho visto con quella bambina, e posso dirtelo con assoluta onestà, sarebbe così orgogliosa di te. Io so di esserlo".

Magnus non seppe per quanto tempo rimasero lì, figure gemelle nella notte, guardando i campi ondulati, guardando passare la notte nella sua incrollabile serenità. E se Magnus sentì qualcosa di umido tra i capelli, non ne parlò. Un uomo aveva il diritto di piangere in silenzio.


	6. Capitolo 6

“Te lo assicuro, ai Blackthorn il progetto è piaciuto tantissimo. Tra poco partiamo con la produzione e, a quanto pare, loro stanno prendendo in considerazione una campagna ancora più allargata, quindi da qualsiasi lato la guardi è una buona notizia ”, esclamò Maia, con un sorriso che brillava persino attraverso lo schermo.

Magnus fece del suo meglio per mostrare il suo entusiasmo, anche se i suoi pensieri turbinavano. "Fantastico, M. Quindi rimane in corso solo il progetto di Starkweather, giusto?"

"Sì, abbiamo programmato un incontro con questa nuova start-up in cerca di materiale pubblicitario, quindi presto ci sarà altro lavoro”. Controllò i suoi appunti, assicurandosi di tenerlo aggiornato come aveva fatto per il mese passato. Non si era mai lamentata né aveva chiesto quando avesse intenzione di tornare a casa, e per questo, Magnus l'amava infinitamente.

“È .. è davvero grandioso, Maia. Mi dispiace che te ne sia occupata da sola ”.

Lei dismise le sue preoccupazioni “Sciocchezze, la squadra è autosufficiente a questo punto. Avevo ben poco da fare”. Magnus la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che era la cosa più lontana dal vero, ma non glielo fece notare.

Lei finì di scrivere tutti gli appunti che avevano preso durante quell'incontro, poi mise via il quaderno e incrociò le braccia e si sporse in avanti sulla sua sedia, incombendo ingrandita sullo schermo. “Avanti, spara. Cos’è che ti tormenta? "

"Cosa intendi dire?”

“Voglio dire, che hai aperto e chiuso la bocca negli ultimi dieci minuti, esitando. Cosa succede?"

Magnus, in effetti, avrebbe voluto condividere qualcosa con lei, ma il motivo per cui esitava non aveva nulla a che fare con Maia, e aveva tutto a che fare con se stesso. Dopotutto, una volta che le parole erano state pronunciate, non avrebbe più potuto negare nulla, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di salutarsi con leggerezza e fare finta di niente, ma Maia lo guardava con intensità, come un cane con un osso, quindi Magnus si schiarì la gola e cercò di sembrare completamente indifferente. “Per caso, ricordi il nostro discorso riguardo all’espanderci, prima che venissi in Italia?"

"Sì, abbiamo detto che ne avremmo discusso meglio al tuo ritorno"

Magnus fece un lungo respiro e si lanciò “Dobbiamo per forza espanderci negli Stati Uniti?"

Maia sembrò capire dove lui stesse andando a parare, e un'espressione triste le riempì gli occhi mentre diceva "Oh Magnus, tesoro ..."

Magnus sentì cadere il cuore e iniziò a scuotere la testa "No, non preoccuparti, era solo un'idea stupida, dimentica che abbia detto qualcosa, davvero"

"Vorrei che potessimo farlo funzionare, ma il budget sarebbe enorme, inoltre non sappiamo nemmeno se funzionerebbe. Dovremmo fare uno studio approfondito del mercato. Il mercato europeo è tutta un’altra faccenda. Mi dispiace ", continuò con la sua voce rassicurante, sembrando estremamente dispiaciuta.

"Lo so", la rassicurò Magnus, "suppongo, sto solo coltivando qualche stupida fantasia". Il suo sorriso non fece nulla per attenuare il cipiglio preoccupato sul viso di lei, che si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e disse affabilmente "Vuoi parlarmi di lui?"

“Di chi?"

“Del ragazzo per cui stai contemplando di muovere i continenti, Magnus", chiese inarcando un sopracciglio, indifferente al suo tentativo di nonchalance.

Se solo fosse così semplice, avrebbe voluto dire Magnus. Se solo fosse stato un ragazzo come un altro, forse Magnus sarebbe stato in grado di prenderla più bassa. Forse avrebbe avuto più autocontrollo. Com'era o come non era, Magnus si era innamorato di una famiglia, di una casa, delle anime più belle che avesse mai incontrato, ed era una tortura assoluta. Chiunque avesse coniato la frase "È meglio aver amato e perso, piuttosto che non aver amato affatto" chiaramente non aveva mai incontrato i Lightwood, con il loro zelo contagioso per la vita, con la loro perseveranza di fronte alla tragedia, con i loro caratteri forti e ostinati , con il loro calore e le loro braccia aperte.

Magnus non poteva più illudersi nel pensare di essere semplicemente sull’orlo di un precipizio. Ci era saltato dentro molto prima di quella notte in cui Alexander gli aveva aperto la sua anima, ed era ancora in caduta libera, facendo tesoro di tutti i suoi piccoli sorrisi, delle risatine contagiose di Lena, dello sguardo caldo di Maryse e dell'amicizia di Isabelle, dell’aperta curiosità di Simon, e della dolcezza costante di Clary; del temperamento allegro di Luke e dell’affetto fraterno di Jace. Era un uomo morente che prendeva i suoi ultimi respiri, cercando di farli durare per l'eternità, e non voleva lasciarli andare; nessuno di loro, soprattutto, Alexander.

“È ... non so nemmeno come spiegarlo, Maia. È buono, gentile, premuroso e amorevole e tutti sembrano vederlo tranne lui. La sua famiglia venera la terra su cui cammina e la sua bambina lo guarda come se fosse un dio ”.

"E tu?"

“Io cosa?”

"Come lo guardi, tu?”

Magnus emise una risatina aspra, perché come avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Avrebbe forse dovuto confessare che, ogni giorno che passava, Alexander diventava il nord a cui puntava la sua bussola? Avrebbe dovuto dire che guardarlo lo calmava nel profondo, tutta la sua agitazione e irrequietezza svanite di fronte alle possibilità che si aprivano? O avrebbe dovuto forse affermare come fosse diventato la norma che vedere lui fosse l'unica cosa alla quale Magnus anelava ogni singolo giorno? Le parole non potevano trasmettere qualcosa di simile, vero? Dopotutto, non erano altro che lettere messe insieme nel tentativo di dare un senso ad emozioni confuse e Magnus sapeva che le sue emozioni erano troppo, troppo forti, troppo distruttive per entrambi. Dopotutto, Alexander si riteneva incapace di fornire qualsiasi tipo di supporto emotivo, e mentre Magnus era pienamente convinto che non fosse vero, non poteva supplicarlo di amarlo. No, Alec doveva trovare la sua strada e Magnus sperava solo che non ci volesse troppo tempo, per la salvezza di entrambi.

"Lo guardo come se potesse diventare qualcosa di speciale", replicò infine, dando a Maia una risposta che non le avrebbedato troppe preoccupazioni lì a New York, e gli assicurava do non aver mentito troppo apertamente alla sua migliore amica.

Tuttavia, la percettiva Maia lo guardò fisso, poi disse in tono rassegnato, leggermente di scusa: "Temo che lo sia già, Magnus".

Stava per risponderle quando squillò il telefono e Magnus lo guardò vedendo il nome di Cat lampeggiare sullo schermo, e chiamalo intuizione o semplicemente terrore ben noto, ma il cuore di Magnus cadde e qualche genere di espressione dovette essere comparsa sul suo viso perché Maia chiese "Magnus? Che c’è?”

"È Catarina", disse lui, e vide Maia sussultare appena, prima di provare a rassicurarlo "Potrebbe trattarsi di qualcos'altro"

Magnus apprezzò i suoi sforzi, ma entrambi sapevano che questo tempo era stato provvisorio; quando rispose alla chiamata accostando il telefono all'orecchio, e sentì l’amica iniziare a parlare eccitata, Magnus seppe che quel tempo era appena arrivato alla fine.

\---- 

Pulendosi la camicia con uno straccio sporco, Alec si tolse gli stivali - perché non aveva bisogno di scatenare l'ira di sua madre - ed entrò in casa. Per essere metà pomeriggio, la casa era sospettosamente silenziosa, e mentre si fermava sulla soglia della cucina aperta del piano terra, Alec sentì precipitare il cuore. Clary e Izzy erano seduti al bancone della cucina, lo sguardo dentro due tazze di tè gemelle come se potessero rivelare loro i segreti dell'universo, mentre sua madre accarezzava la schiena di Lena con fare rassicurante. Sua figlia sembrava aver pianto per un anno, gli occhi rossi e gonfi e il naso gocciolante, e Alec sentì la propria pressione balzare alle stelle, mentre il suo cervello correva a mille cercando di capire cosa potesse essere accaduto. "Cosa sta succedendo?"

Il gruppo sussultò, come emergendo da una nebbia profonda, e Alec si ritrovò ancora più preoccupato. Le tre donne si scambiarono un'occhiata come se ognuna volesse delegare all’altra il compito di parlare, fino a quando sua madre sospirò e gli disse in tono sconfitto "Magnus se ne va”.

Durante la sua vita, Alec aveva imparato molto sulle aspettative. Aveva imparato che averne, buone o cattive, era sempre una ricetta sicura per il disastro. Quando cerchi di prepararti a vivere la vita prima che accadano le cose, costruendo speranze e sogni, o temendo i giorni a venire opreoccupandoti per il futuro, non solo ti è preclusa la gioia dal momento, ma devi affrontare due volte le conseguenze, spesso deludenti. Dopo la morte di Lydia, tutta la sua vita era stata sconvolta. Le sue priorità si erano riallineate come quando stai lentamente costruendo un puzzle, con sicurezza e attenzione, e poi ti rimane un pezzo isolato che non si adatta da nessuna parte, e ti rendi conto di aver costruito l'immagine sbagliata. Quando aveva tenuto in braccio quel fagottino urlante in ospedale, ancora scioccato dal fatto che lei non avrebbe mai conosciuto il calore delle braccia di sua madre, Lena aveva rappresentato quel pezzo di puzzle randagio, e lui aveva saputo in quel momento di aver imboccato un vicolo cieco: tutte le sue aspettative su ciò che il futuro poteva riservargli erano diventate nulla, tutti i suoi sogni di carriera obsoleti, tutte le sue nottate passate a festeggiare e i fine settimana trascorsi lavorando in ufficio diventati inimmaginabili. In quel momento, il futuro si era riorganizzato per adattarsi a quel pezzo di puzzle e l'intera immagine era cambiata. Si era ripromesso in quel momento di non aver mai più aspettative. Di assicurarsi di vivere ogni giorno come una pagina vuota nuova di zecca che doveva essere riempita con qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto, anche se significava trascinare con sé un pesante bagaglio di emozioni. 

Proprio allora, sulla porta della cucina, Alec si rese conto che aveva fatto un passo falso, che, durante l'ultimo mese, aveva incasinato tutto oltre ogni immaginazione e che la speranza di aspettarsi qualcosa da un nuovo giorno gli si era insinuata dentro, dipingendo un possibile futuro tutt'altro che probabile; e ora, eccolo lì, quelle stesse aspettative precipitate a terra, distese ai suoi piedi come il suo cuore, che aveva a lungo ritenuto difettoso, ma che sorprendentemente aveva continuato a battere.

Alzò gli occhi sulla sua famiglia per accorgersi che sua madre stava ancora parlando, probabilmente spiegando le circostanze della partenza di Magnus, inconsapevole che da un po’ lui aveva smesso di percepire il mondo che lo circondava. "Aspetta, aspetta, torna un attimo indietro, io ... Puoi raccontare di nuovo?"

"Che parte?" chiese sua madre.

"Tutto", disse, e il suo sguardo divenne incredibilmente triste a quelle parole. Non volendo rimanere esposto, Alec si avvicinò al bancone e scivolò su uno sgabello, facendo cenno di andare da lui a una Lena che ancora tirava su col naso. La bimba non ebbe bisogno di farselo dire due volte. Saltando giù dalla sedia, girò attorno al tavolo e si arrampicò sulle sue ginocchia come faceva da piccina, seppellendo la faccia nel suo petto mentre lui la cullava avanti e indietro e giocava con i suoi capelli. Fece cenno a sua madre di continuare e lei si schiarì la gola. “Ha chiamato il suo avvocato. Apparentemente, l’esecutore testamentario è finalmente rientrato e si è infuriato nello scoprire che la banca ha causato problemi a Magnus. Ha detto che avrebbe immediatamente ottenuto le scartoffie per acquisire la cassetta di sicurezza e", esitò, prima di proseguire “ha detto a Magnus che non c'era bisogno che rimanesse a Firenze. La scatola la consegneranno al suo luogo di residenza, una volta ottenuta ”

Alec si rammaricò per questi avvocati così efficienti, per queste procedure così rapide, e per questa novità sconvolgente che stava cambiando di nuovo tutto, e chiese alla madre "Dov'è Magnus ora?"

“È di sopra, fa i bagagli. Il suo avvocato gli ha procurato un volo per domani. A quanto pare, è capitata un’emergenza in ufficio e il tempismo è stato perfetto ”. Troppo perfetto, secondo lui, ma non era qualcosa che era disposto a condividere con sua madre. Era una conversazione che doveva avere con Magnus stesso.

Un piccolo singhiozzo soffocato sfuggì all’esserino tremante tra le sue braccia e Alec abbassò lo sguardo su un'altra vittima di questa partenza affrettata. “Ehi topina, vuoi darmi retta per un minuto?"

Lena scosse la testa da una parte e dall'altra, stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita, e Alec sospirò. Aveva pensato di averle risparmiato il dolore di perdere una persona cara, ma aveva dimenticato che la sua bambina aveva il cuore più grande di chiunque conoscesse. L'amore le veniva naturale come il respiro, e dato il tempo che aveva trascorso con Magnus, era naturale che si sentisse infelice, ma lui voleva crescere una persona con più forza nella vita di quanta ne avesse avuta lui, quindi da sopra la testa le disse “Lena, a volte, le cose nella vita non vanno come vorremmo noi. Non è colpa di nessuno e non c’è nessuno da biasimare, ma succede, ed è orribile e tremendo, e anche peggio, davvero, ma non c'è niente che possiamo fare al riguardo se non accettarlo e provare ad andare avanti. Magnus non ti sta lasciando perché vuole farlo, tesoro, ma ha una vita a cui deve tornare, e solo perché non sarà accanto a te non significa che non puoi chiamarlo o restare in contatto con lui. Sarà sempre tuo amico”. Normalmente, non si sarebbe sentito a proprio agio a fare promesse per conto di qualcun altro a spese della tranquillità di sua figlia, ma conosceva Magnus abbastanza da sapere che gli importava di Lena e che non l'avrebbe esclusa dalla sua vita. Era l'unica rassicurazione che poteva offrire a questo punto. Tutto il resto rimaneva vago.

Lena tirò su col naso di nuovo e sollevò la testa con cautela, appoggiando il mento sul suo petto mentre lo guardava “Lo so, papà. Ma perché deve andarsene? ”, disse mentre le lacrime le colmano di nuovo gli occhi, e Alec onestamente avrebbe voluto piangere con lei, perché quella sua domanda semplice era anche ciò che divorava lui. La risposta corretta era ovviamente che Magnus aveva una vita a New York, che era destinato ad andarsene e che non era giusto per nessuno provare a farlo sentire a disagio solo perché voleva tornare alla sua vita, ed esattamente questo le disse, cullandola e asciugandole le lacrime fino a quando non si fu calmata, ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un ipocrita, perché con tutta la logica e la razionalità dei suoi pensieri, quel grumo di terrore nel suo petto si rifiutava di andarsene.

Avrebbe pensato che la cena sarebbe stata un evento infelice, con l’umore di tutti così depresso, ma sorprendentemente, e osando dire, ammirevolmente, la sua famiglia si era radunata, aveva messo su un sorriso brillante e fatto battute, decisa a rendere l'ultima notte di Magnus un bel ricordo da conservare. La crociata fu guidata da Luke, con il suo carattere sempre allegro, non turbato dalla grande nube scura di tristezza che sembrava sospesa sopra le loro teste, o forse era solo sulla sua. Mentre Alec si guardava attorno al tavolo, vedendo le espressioni gioiose della sua famiglia e sentendo le brillanti risate di Magnus, si rese conto che forse la rovina era solo sua, quel sentirsi come se stesse perdendo una parte vitale della sua anima ad ogni minuto che passava. Non aveva ancora parlato con Magnus da solo, non aveva nemmeno fatto finta di sapere da dove cominciare. Tutto quello che sapeva era che c'erano delle parole da pronunciare, e che era del tutto impreparato a dirle. Continuava a lanciargli occhiate dall'altra parte del tavolo, mentre Magnus sembrava aver persino dimenticato la sua presenza. Era come essere un fantasma a quella tavola, unico messaggero di disperazione nell’allegria generale, e Alec voleva urlare loro di piantarla, di smettere di fingere quanto fosse meraviglioso che Magnus si fosse scavato un posto nelle loro vite solo per lasciare ora un vuoto, di smettere di fingere che non ci tenessero o non gli importasse che ora lui se ne stesse andando. Rimase in silenzio, tuttavia, preoccupandosi di assicurarsi che sua figlia stesse bene, pienamente consapevole che la sua facciata stoica si percepiva lontano un miglio.

“Allora, Clary, devi dirmelo, qual è il verdetto? Jace ti ha convinto ad accettare qualche nome finora?” scherzò Magnus, sorridendo dolcemente alla cognata, che, nonostante avesse ammonticchiato un mucchio di purè di patate sul piatto, stava semplicemente facendo ruotare la forchetta, avendo apparentemente perso l'appetito.

Lei sollevò la testa, sorridendogli mentre dava un colpetto all'orecchio del marito “No. Ha ancora della strada da fare, a quanto pare “.

In una sequenza quasi comica, Simon, Isabelle e Jace girarono la testa per fissare Clary in completo shock, e lei si mise a ridere, tenendosi la mano sullo sterno mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime di allegria. “Pensavi davvero di essere sottile in proposito ?” - ironizzò - "Era il nome di battesimo del mio bisnonno dalla parte di mio padre" - come hai potuto pensare che una simile frottola potesse funzionare?”

Jace deglutì convulsamente mentre balbettava "Uhm, non sei arrabbiata?”

Izzy e Simon trovarono la scodella di carote arrostite improvvisamente molto affascinante, facendo del loro meglio per evitare il contatto visivo con Clary. Lei, per parte sua,scosse semplicemente la testa, sorridendo ancora mentre continuava "A dire il vero, è stato divertente vedere che tipo di stronz ...", guardò Lena, che stava giocando tranquillamente con la sua forchetta, “di sciocchezze avreste provato a propinarmi ogni giorno ”.

I commensali scoppiarono a ridere, Luke ululò mentre dava il cinque alla figlia per l’eccezionale spettacolo che lei da qualche tempo inconsapevolmente forniva ogni giorno a cena, e Simon e Isabelle fecero per riscuotere le loro vincite.

Fu allora, mentre tutti parlavano l'uno sull'altro, con le risate che echeggiavano dai pilastri di pietra e il tintinnio delle posate, che gli occhi di Magnus finalmente atterrarono su di lui, come se avesse trascorso l’intero pasto a prepararsi per guardarlo, e fanculo se lo sguardo di Alec non divenne di fuoco nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono. Anche quando sentì la gola chiudersi, in silenzio ordinò a se stesso di tenere duro.

Magnus inclinò il capo, come per chiedere se stava bene, e Alec per poco non perse la bussola in quel momento. Voleva cadere in ginocchio e pregarlo di non andarsene, di non partire, non quando Alec a malapena lo aveva trovato, non quando aveva appena avuto la possibilità di conoscerne alcune parti. Era rimasto troppo da sapere, e troppo da scoprire, e forse il calore di Magnus avrebbe finalmente riempito gli spazi vuoti dentro di lui, se avessero avuto più tempo. Al di fuori, invece, si limitò a scuotere la testa, un silenzioso "non preoccuparti" per tranquillizzare l'uomo, poi tornò ad osservare il tavolo. Per la prima volta, non si sentiva parte del caos, ma piuttosto uno spettatore esterno che li guardava, sfiorandoli mentre dentro di sé i suoi sentimenti erano un groviglio che si agitava, rifluiva e scorreva, colpendolo ancora e ancora con la certezza che si era sbagliato. Non era che Alec non avesse niente dentro; era che aveva troppo.

Magnus si sistemò nel posto vicino alla finestra, muovendosi per cercare una posizione comoda per aspettare. Si sentiva in imbarazzo e fuori posto, cosa che probabilmente era. Dopotutto, non aveva l'abitudine di invadere lo spazio personale della gente senza avvertirla e di rimanere in attesa come uno stalker, ma quella sera era una circostanza eccezionale. Tutti si erano già ritirati per la notte, Isabelle aveva stabilito di accompagnarlo all'aeroporto la mattina seguente. Poteva sentire quanto lei fremesse, volendo chiedergli perché non potesse essere Alec ad accompagnarlo, e Magnus non avrebbe saputo come rispondere a quella domanda. Immaginò che fosse per lo stesso motivo per cui non si trovava fuori nel patio, in quel momento, nonostante sapesse che probabilmente Alec era lì ad aspettarlo. Alcune cose, decise Magnus, era meglio non lasciarle rovinare dagli addii. Voleva che il ricordo del santuario che aveva trovato in quel luogo rimanesse luminoso e puro e sempre pieno di speranza. Non voleva darsi l'opportunità di rinunciare alla sua decisione. Sapeva che era orribile da parte sua fingere un'emergenza per partire, ma in tutta onestà, che senso aveva temporeggiare quando il futuro era già scritto? Qual era lo scopo di prolungare il dolore di dirsi addio, avvicinandosi ogni giorno allo scoppio di una bomba a orologeria? Sarebbe stato come rimanere fermi sotto un cielo nuvoloso sperando di non bagnarsi. Era un uomo troppo realista per un comportamento simile, e quindi, aveva deciso di fuggire. Aveva scelto di andarsene mentre ne aveva ancora la forza, ed era per questo che ora era seduto nella stanza di Alexander, a guardare la notte stellata, il cuore in gola e le mani tremanti, tentando di trovare il coraggio di dire addio alla cosa più preziosa che gli fosse mai capitata.

Aspettava da quasi un'ora quando la maniglia della porta girò, la lunga sagoma di Alexander esitante nella luce morbida della lampada sul comodino che Magnus aveva lasciato accesa. Non aveva voluto fargli venire un attacco di cuore stando in agguato nel buio.

Alec teneva in mano una bottiglia di vino, senza bicchiere, e sembrava più circospetto di quanto Magnus non lo avesse mai visto. Nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posò su di lui seduto sul davanzale della finestra, sembrò accasciarsi ed entrò nella stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e appoggiandosi allo stipite.

”Ciao", disse incerto, con voce roca.

"Ciao", fece eco Magnus, agitandosi sul sedile.

"Ti aspettavo fuori", continuò Alec, con tono più sconfitto che accusatorio, e Magnus annuì con la testa “Lo immaginavo”.

Alec sembrò in qualche modo capire il ragionamento alla base della decisione di Magnus di non unirsi a lui, perché entrò dentro la stanza e disse stoicamente "Allora, mi sa che dobbiamo parlare qui?”

“Suppongo di sì”, rispose Magnus, guardando i suoi piedi che penzolavano da dove era appollaiato vicino alla finestra. Alec fece un respiro profondo e si sedette sul bordo del letto, stringendo le mani tra le gambe mentre le torceva in un gesto ansioso.

Magnus aprì la bocca e la richiuse; tutte le parole e i discorsi che aveva preparato nella sua mente scomparvero, mentre la profonda tristezza della situazione lo sopraffaceva. Era ingiusto che dovessero separarsi come estranei quando nei loro cuori, sapevano entrambi che erano tutt'altro. Non era giusto che il mondo non avesse dato loro la possibilità di essere qualcosa di più, prima di togliere loro il tappeto da sotto i piedi. Non era giusto che Magnus avesse conosciuto il sapore del sentirsi completo solo per sentirselo strappare via in questo modo. Mentre cercava di trovare un modo per cominciare, Alec parlò piano, gli occhi ancora fissi sulle sue mani giunte. “Ti rendi conto che sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata, vero?”

Magnus si sentì completamente preso alla sprovvista, spalancando la bocca mentre il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto. Alexander sollevò la testa, un sorrisetto sghembo alla vista della sua espressione sbalordita “So che probabilmente ti aspettavi che io facessi l’indifferente e ti propinassi stronzate sulla possibilità di tenerci in contatto, ma ho bisogno che tu lo sappia. Non importa cosa sia successo o cosa non sia successo, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata, Magnus ”

La figura di Alexander divenne sfocata mentre Magnus tratteneva il respiro, cercando di controllare il flusso di emozioni che aveva represso tutto il giorno; con una voce così sottile che a malapena si sentiva, gracchiò “Io ... voglio che tu sappia che non mi pento di un solo momento che ho trascorso con te. È stato il privilegio della mia vita conoscerti, Alexander, e spero che tu lo sappia. Se non altro, ricorda che ... ”.

Magnus si interruppe, non volendo rendere l'intero momento molto più duro di quanto non fosse necessario. Poteva rimanere così, un addio che diceva qualcosa, ma non troppo, che permetteva loro di sapere che c’era stato qualcosa di importante, ma manteneva tra loro un muro, un'ultima frontiera contro il dolore della separazione, ma Magnus non era un codardo, non lo era mai stato, e se quella fosse stata l'ultima volta che vedeva quest'uomo, allora avrebbe fatto in modo che contasse, gli avrebbe fatto capire che ne valeva la pena, non importa quanto poco pensasse di avere da dare "... sei stato amato “.

Alexander fu scosso da un tremito, la sua testa si abbassò ancora una volta mentre da lui fuorusciva un suono a metà fra un singhiozzo e una risata, e Magnus seppe che doveva andarsene. Avevano raggiunto la fine della strada e non c'era più niente da fare al riguardo.

Forse era la loro maledizione, incontrarsi come amici e separarsi come estranei, e continuare a tormentarsi per ogni aspetto ingiusto della loro relazione sarebbe stato da masochisti.

Magnus si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, facendo del suo meglio per non guardare Alexander, che non si era mosso dal suo posto, e mentre stava per afferrare la maniglia della porta, pronto - ma forse non ancora abbastanza - a lasciare quel capitolo non scritto dietro di loro, Alec parlò in modo esitante, come se le parole gli venissero strappate via con la forza "Per favore, resta”.

Il cuore di Magnus quasi si fermò, tutto il suo essere congelato mentre cercava di dare un senso al profondo e assoluto sollievo che lo aveva invaso a quelle parole, come se il suo cuore le avesse segretamente aspettate per tutto il tempo, sperando e desiderando una possibilità di combattere .

Doveva essere rimasto in silenzio troppo a lungo, perché Alec continuò, affastellando le parole “Solo per un po'. Non voglio bere questa bottiglia tutto da solo ”.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo cuore fremente si inabissava sgomento, ancora senza guardare Alec mentre cercava di riacquistare la calma, nascondendo i frammenti della sua delusione e incollandosi un sorriso sul viso; si voltò e annuì cortesemente. “Sicuro. Per un'ultima volta, immagino”.

Non avevano bicchieri, quindi si alternarono a bere direttamente dalla bottiglia, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e le gambe distese sul letto, le parole ridotte al minimo, ognuno perso nella propria mente, certo pensando a dove avevano sbagliato e a cosa avevano fatto di giusto, cento parole ancora echeggianti da quando erano state pronunciate e mille ancora non dette.

Più il vino lo rendeva sonnacchioso, più Magnus si rilasciava, e senza che si capisse come fosse successo, durante la notte, la bottiglia fu posata sul comodino e tutt’e due si erano sdraiati, i piedi intrecciati, e da ogni punto in cui la loro pelle veniva a contatto Magnus sentiva le lucciole librarsi attraverso di lui. Continuavano a guardarsi l'un l'altro, apparentemente contenti di condividere la stessa aria il più a lungo possibile. Alec stava canticchiando piano, e Magnus combatté il desiderio di tracciare i suoi lineamenti con le dita, imprimendoseli ulteriormente nella memoria. Chiese incerto "Posso fare una cosa?”

I bellissimi occhi di Alec, scuriti verso il colore dell’ambra nella stanza buia, lo guardarono attraverso le folte ciglia e annuirono fiduciosi. Magnus sollevò le dita e le posò sulla guancia di Alec, la barba che gli pungeva i polpastrelli. Li spostò lentamente tracciando la morbida palpebra inferiore dei suoi occhi, e Alec li chiuse, facendo un respiro profondo, come preparandosi per l'ispezione. Magnus proseguì, sfiorandogli le sopracciglia, poi il naso, tracciando il labbro inferiore, mappando la visione più straordinaria di cui i suoi occhi avessero goduto. Era la più grande ironia del destino, finalmente era riuscito a toccare Alexander in un modo a cui aveva pensato per così tanto tempo, ed era successo nel momento della più grande tristezza. Rimase così per un po', fino a quando Alexander aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, poi lentamente chiese “Posso fare qualcosa io, adesso?”

Ciò che voleva fare era evidente proprio lì, nei suoi occhi, che si abbassarono rapidamente sulle labbra di Magnus, con un timido invito che nessuno di loro aveva osato suggerire fino a quel momento. Magnus poteva sentire il battito del proprio cuore nelle orecchie così forte, e non seppe se il suo viso avesse detto sì o se i suoi occhi avessero espresso la grandezza del desiderio che nutriva dentro, ma Alec prese il suo silenzio come assenso e avvicinò la testa, i loro nasi si toccarono mentre respiravano la stessa aria e Magnus, incapace di sopportare più a lungo l'attesa, chiuse gli occhi e si arrese.

Il momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrarono non fu minimamente come Magnus si era immaginato. Fu… dolce. Sì, se Magnus fosse mai riuscito a mantenere attive abbastanza cellule cerebrali per descrivere questo bacio, lo avrebbe definito dolce. Non esitante, non frenetico, bensìfermo e saldo e così dolorosamente familiare da fargli bruciare gli occhi per il suo calore. Le loro labbra conoscevano la forma l'una dell'altra; si unirono con la felicità di chi finalmente si sentiva riunito dopo una lunga assenza o un’infinita attesa. Era come se tutti quei giorni e notti trascorsi a tracciare le labbra di Alec con gli occhi fossero stati ripagati, scatenando una reazione chimica nel suo cervello che lo faceva sentire come se stesse tornando a casa. Perché era esattamente quello che sentiva in questo bacio: la sua casa.

Riconobbe il suo errore nel momento in cui registrò la sensazione, quella profonda comprensione di aver combinato un disastro, perché come avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a questo? Come avrebbe potuto sopravvivere e continuare, e dimenticare cosa significava sentirsi a casa? 

Magnus aveva pensato di aver vissuto, amato e perduto, e di essere abbastanza forte da baciare quest'uomo e vivere per raccontarlo, e invece eccolo lì, sconvolto da un semplice tocco delle labbra, denudato da un bacio casto. Era tanto frustrante quanto umiliante, perché era così. Lui era così. Se Magnus si fosse alzato in piedi, le sue ginocchia avrebbero ceduto, e forse sarebbe stato preferibile, una prova tangibile che stava vivendo un momento che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Comunque fosse, il suo cuore che gli batteva in petto come un selvaggio colibrì e il respiro corto attraverso le sue narici erano l'unico segno di un Magnus che sentiva il proprio mondo inclinarsi sul suo asse. Alla vista, non mostrava cambiamenti, era lo stesso uomo che aveva vissuto, amato e perduto, lo stesso uomo che ora viveva e amava e sapeva che molto presto avrebbe di nuovo perduto. Non c'era conforto in quella certezza, solo terrore.

Forse se le loro labbra fossero rimaste sigillate per sempre, fissate in una cornice perfetta, l'inevitabile non sarebbe accaduto. Forse se il mondo si fosse congelato proprio in quel momento, con lui e Alec aggrovigliati sul letto, le loro gambe intrecciate e i capelli in un ammasso disordinato, sarebbero stati in grado di resistere alla tempesta, ma i “se” non generano verità, e mentre Alec spezzava il loro contatto e appoggiava la fronte contro quella di Magnus, il respiro tremante mentre sussurrava dolcemente "Mi dispiace, dovevo farlo", Magnus sapeva che nulla poteva permettere a tutto ciò di continuare, non il suo cuore dolorante e spezzato, non la sua anima ferita e stanca.

Era inutile sperare, perché nulla avrebbe cambiato la verità. Tutta la sua vita era laggiù, a New York, e sapeva che far tornare lì Alec sarebbe stata un'impresa, non che lo volesse! Credeva fermamente che il posto di Alec fosse qui, in questa ricca terra fradicia ai suoi piedi, una brezza eterna attorno a lui. Aveva una famiglia che lo amava e una vita a cui teneva, e Magnus non avrebbe mai osato sperare in qualcosa di diverso per lui. Avrebbe solo desiderato poter avere di più di lui, più tempo per riuscire a mantenere le promesse che il loro bacio era stato in grado di fare.

Alec non ebbe bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che era solo. Poteva sentire il freddo e il vuoto fino dentro le ossa. Nemmeno i raggi del sole che si insinuavano dalla finestra facevano la differenza. Gli stavano solo ricordando che la giornata era iniziata e che quando sarebbe sceso a fare colazione ci sarebbe stata una enorme assenza al tavolo. Chiuse la mano sul cuscino accanto al suo, il fantasma di quel calore ormai scomparso. Gli aveva fatto promettere di non uscire per salutarlo. Lo aveva quasi ucciso, fargli quella promessa, ma l'aveva fatta. Aveva fatto finta di niente all’alba, quando aveva sentito Magnus abbandonare la stanza. Aveva fatto finta di dormire quando aveva sentito Magnus in piedi accanto a lui per un lungo momento, e si era a malapena trattenuto dal crollare quando aveva sentito una mano tra i capelli e un bacio posarsi sulla sua tempia. 

Ascoltò i rumori vivaci della mattinata, il mondo che andava avanti, non toccato dalla tristezza paralizzante che provava lui, e si preparò, contando fino a dieci. Se il mondo stava andando avanti, allora doveva andare avanti insieme a lui. Era un uomo dal cuore spezzato, ma era anche un fratello, un figlio, un amico e un padre, e per oggi, questo era abbastanza. Doveva esserlo, perché non avrebbe saputo cosa fare se non lo fosse stato. Alec scese dal letto e si alzò per affrontare la giornata.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prego notare in grassetto dove è scritto Bozza - quindi messaggio non inviato - e dove invece è scritto Messaggio inviato. E' essenziale ai fini della lettura :)

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Oggetto:Ehi

Data: 15/09/2019 18:45

Hey,

Ho recuperato la tua mail da un biglietto da visita che hai lasciato qui. Spero non ti dispiaccia. Avrei potuto chiamare, immagino, ma ho pensato che scriverti sarebbe stato meglio, tutto sommato. Volevo solo chiederti se sei arrivato bene a casa, se sei riuscito a riposare un po’. Qui va tutto bene ... Non so nemmeno quale sia lo scopo di questa mail. Sono sicuro che Izzy ti ha già chiamato o qualcosa del genere. Forse non volevo che ti dimenticassi di me, per quanto sciocco sembri. Mi manchi già.

Tuo,

Alec.

—

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Soggetto:

Data: 24/09/2019 21:18

Magnus,

Oggi ho dato un’occhiata ai voli per New York. Devo essere fuori di testa, o forse è l'alcool. Sono seduto nel nostro patio e sono un po' alticcio, magari. Merda, questo posto sembra strano senza di te qui. Sento la tua mancanza come il dolore di un arto fantasma. Non so nemmeno cosa mi abbia fatto controllare i voli. Probabilmente, qualche fantasia di rivedere il tuo viso, ma io, proprio non posso, non potrei. Cazzo, mi sembrava di non riuscire a respirare nel momento in cui ho caricato la pagina. Mi dispiace, sono un tale codardo. Mi dispiace non riuscire ad andare oltre.

Alec.

—-

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Soggetto:

Data: 03/10/2019 14:01

Magnus,

Sono tornato a casa oggi e ho trovato la mia bambina che quasi si stava arrampicando sul soffitto da tanto era felice, e a quanto pare, era perché ti aveva parlato al telefono. Volevo solo ringraziarti per esserti mantenuto in contatto. Spero che tu sappia che significa molto. Lena può anche non ricordare gran parte della sua vita prima dell'Italia, ma ha sempre avuto questa ansia innata di poter essere lasciata indietro, abbandonata. Grazie per non essere una delle persone che l’hanno delusa così. 

Mi ha detto che il lascito di tua zia non ti è ancora arrivato, e mi sono ritrovato a voler prendere il telefono per parlartene, per elaborare teorie su cosa diavolo potrebbe esserci, in quella cassetta di sicurezza, e per impegnarci in un gioco in cui mi avresti lasciato stupefatto come fai spesso, ma poi ho capito che avrei dovuto sentire la tua voce, e non so se sono ancora abbastanza forte per quello, o se mai lo sarò. È ridicolo ma è vero. 

Non potevo sopportare di sentire il sorriso nella tua voce. Penso che mi avrebbe spezzato ... 

Ecco un altro messaggio che non invierò mai, a quanto pare. Non so perché continuo a scriverli, sapendo bene che non avrò mai il coraggio di premere “invio”, ma in qualche modo mi fanno sentire meglio, o almeno, meno solo.

Sempre tuo,

Alec.

—

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Oggetto: ho bisogno di te

Data: 10/11/2019 23:52

Hey,

Mi ero ripromesso di smettere dopo l'ultima volta, ma oggi è successo qualcosa e, beh, devo tirarlo fuori.

Quindi, Lena si è rotta il braccio oggi. Immagino sia un rito di passaggio per i bambini della sua età. Io ricordo di essermi rotto una gamba, Jace un polso. Stava appesa ad un albero e ha perso l'equilibrio. Ora sta bene, o quanto può stare bene una bambina di 8 anni che sta prendendo antidolorifici, ma quando è successo, sono impazzito. Lei era lì che urlava disperatamente e io non potevo diminuire il suo dolore. Anche se tutti mi hanno detto che starà bene, mi sono sentito così fottutamente inutile, e poi, porca miseria, mi ha spezzato il cuore quando ha iniziato a chiedere di te. Le abbiamo detto che ti avremmo chiamato più tardi, perché quando è successo, a New York erano circa le 3 del mattino, ma ho capito in quel momento che tu sei diventato una parte vitale anche della sua dinamica. 

Non si trattava più solo di me, e ti giuro che avrei voluto sdraiarmi accanto a lei su quel letto d'ospedale e scoppiare anche io in lacrime, perché anch'io ti volevo, in quel momento. Avevo bisogno di te, della tua energia tranquillizzante, e di quel modo che hai di vedere il buono in ogni cosa, di trovare lato positivo in ogni maledetta situazione.

La mia famiglia è stata il mio sostegno negli ultimi sette anni e non so cosa farei senza di loro, ma oggi mi sono reso conto che quando eri qui, eri qualcosa di più. Eri un compagno, una persona il cui aiuto non era necessario chiedere. Il modo in cui riempivi il piatto di Lena a cena senza dovertelo dire, o il modo in cui le dicevi di lavarsi i denti e di prepararsi per quando fossi andato a rimboccarle le coperte. Non mi sono mai reso conto di come quelle piccole cose costituissero un insieme più importante, e oggi invece lo capisco. Cazzo se l’ho capito, quando lei piangeva e voleva te, per sentirsi meglio.

Dio, come hai fatto a insinuarti nel tessuto delle nostre vite così strettamente che non so dove finisci tu e dove iniziamo noi? Come posso districare questa massa confusa che abbiamo fatto di noi stessi? Come abbiamo potuto diventare così profondamente uniti senza neppure progettarlo? 

Pensavo che fosse intelligente mantenere le cose a livello platonico, senza mai oltrepassare il confine, ma fanculo, fa ancora così male, e allora che senso ha avuto? Qual era il cazzo di scopo, Magnus?

Contro ogni probabilità, il tuo

Alec.

—-

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: è arrivato Jebediah!

Data: 23/10/2019 16:15

In allegato: babylucas.png

Ehi Magnus,

Sono Alec. Ovviamente, lo sai già. È letteralmente nel mio indirizzo email. Spero comunque che tu stia bene. Isabelle mi ha detto che sei tornato al lavoro. Come va?

Volevo solo farti sapere che ieri Clary ha dato alla luce un bellissimo bambino, e nonostante l’oggetto della mail, non lo hanno chiamato Jebediah, con grande dispiacere di Jace e gioia di tutti gli altri. Ti ho inviato una foto allegata del piccolo Lucas Alexander Lightwood-Fray. Il suo nome riempie la bocca, ma lui ne è sicuramente all'altezza, se la sua capacità di urlare ne è un'indicazione. 

Forse avrai indovinato che il nome è un omaggio a Luke e a me, che, nella mente di Jace e Clary, siamo il motivo per cui si sono incontrati. Non potrei sperare in una persona migliore per portare il mio nome. Lena ovviamente ha dichiarato che Lucas è la sua persona preferita sulla terra e si rifiuta di allontanarsi da lui, e la mamma è al settimo cielo. Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto saperlo.

Spero che tutto ti stia andando bene. Ci sei mancato.

Alec.

PS: ho recuperato il tuo indirizzo email da un biglietto da visita che ho trovato nel cassetto della cucina, quindi, ecco ...

—

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: re: è arrivato Jebediah!

Data: 23/10/2019 17:45

Hey,

Ehi, è così bello sentirti! Sto bene. Il lavoro è fantastico, un po' frenetico poiché l'autunno è il nostro periodo di punta. Ti avevo detto che la mia socia è una tosta; così fortunatamente, non c’erano grandi cose da fare per me, quando sono tornato a casa. Tuttavia, è stato necessario riadattarsi un po' per tornare alla routine normale. L’estate con voi mi ha viziato troppo.

Come te la passi? Ho sentito del braccio di Lena. Mi dispiace, le ho parlato, ma immagino che avrei dovuto chiamare anche te per essere sicuro che stessi bene. Non so perché non l’ho fatto… Spero che la bimba stia meglio.

Per quanto riguarda l'oggetto, ammetto di aver avuto un mini attacco di cuore quando ho ricevuto la notifica, ma quel fagottino di felicità sembra così adorabile, che anche un nome come Jebediah non avrebbe smorzato il suo splendore. Pensa un po’. Lo avresti chiamato Jeb, e lui avrebbe avuto sempre una bella storia da raccontare alla gente, una specie di modo per rompere il ghiaccio! Ma devo ammetterlo, il nome è proprio da lei, da Biscottino. È stato così carino da parte di Clary e Jace, e non provare nemmeno a negarlo perché so che grande tenerone sei. Ammettilo, hai pianto come un bambino quando te l'hanno detto, vero? 

Per favore, trasmetti le mie congratulazioni a Jace e Clary. Devo andare in ufficio ora, quindi ci sentiamo più tardi, magari. È stato un piacere sentirti, Alexander, e anche tu mi manchi moltissimo.

Cari saluti,

Magnus.

____

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: “Jebediah” non serve a rompere il ghiaccio

Data: 24/10/2019 07:09

Buongiorno,

O è buona notte? Devo ammettere che questo fuso orario è estenuante, ma vabbè! Spero che non tu ti stia impegnando troppo al lavoro. Mi mancano i racconti dei tuoi clienti pazzi .

Un modo di rompere il ghiaccio, Magnus? Non sei stato bullizzato a scuola, vero? Non conosci il peso che ha un nome strano e la quantità di dolore che i bambini delle elementari sono in grado di infliggere. Il mio secondo nome è Gideon, non è nemmeno il mio primo, e lo odiavo quando l'insegnante lo urlava, probabilmente perché mi aveva sorpreso a passare il compito a Lydia.

C'era questo ragazzino, Raj qualcosa. Ridacchiava ogni volta e sussurrava e mi guardava di traverso. Sono abbastanza sicuro che lui e i suoi amici abbiano inventato una poesiola ad un certo punto, con quella abilità poetica da seconda elementare. Fortunatamente per il mio culo rammollito, Lydia era una di quelle bambine con cui non potevi permetterti di stare tranquillo nel recinto della sabbia. Dio, il giorno in cui Raj ha mangiato la terra è stato così soddisfacente!

Per quanto riguarda la questione del pianto, non posso né concordare né smentire tali accuse. È del tutto possibile che mi sia andato qualcosa negli occhi per qualche minuto, subito dopo che Jace mi ha detto il nome. Può essere. Si possono strizzare un po’ gli occhi, no?

A proposito, la scatola è ancora lì?

Alec.

—

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: re: “Jebediah” non serve a rompere il ghiaccio

Data: 24/10/2019 11:48

Alexander,

Hai qualche tipo di magia oscura nelle vene? Hai nominato i clienti pazzi ed è come se li avessi convocati dall’abisso. Sono andato al lavoro stamattina e ho trovato all’ingresso questo tizio Morgenstern, alla cui campagna ho lavorato l'anno scorso, che mi chiedeva un colloquio di lavoro urgente. Dopo che ha rotto le scatole alla mia assistente e mi ha fatto sprecare metà della mattinata facendo casino e interrompendo le mie riunioni, finalmente ci mettiamo a parlare, e lui tira fuori dalla sua valigetta un rotolo di carta igienica con sopra dei piccoli dinosauri, e mi dice che ha bisogno di uno spazio pubblicitario pronto entro la prossima settimana. Non importa quante volte gli spiego che siamo prenotati per i prossimi tre mesi e che non posso mettere insieme qualcosa di decente in una settimana, non vuole ascoltare. 

Alla fine, se ne va sbattendo la porta, trascinandosi dietro la sua carta igienica coi dinosauri svolazzante dietro di lui.

E a proposito! Non conosco il peso di un nome strano? Io, MAGNUS BANE, non conosco il peso di un nome strano. D’accordo, i bambini dell'asilo non sono i più svegli. La loro brillante benché limitata immaginazione è stata a malapena in grado di tirare fuori Magus, che poi rapidamente si è evoluto in Maggots ( _verme, bruco N.d.T._ ), e beh, era grossolano, davvero. Era davvero disgustoso! Anche se sento il bisogno di trovare un certo Raj in questo momento e metterlo in un programma di protezione dei testimoni o qualcosa del genere. Gesù, Alexander, non avevo idea che tu avessi una vena così cattiva ;)

Non ti prenderò troppo in giro per aver pianto, perché potrei aver versato pure io qualche lacrima quando me lo hai detto. Quel ragazzo dovrà essere all’altezza delle aspettative.

La cazzo di scatola è ancora oggetto di battaglia legale. A questo punto, sono convinto che contenga il quinto elemento. È l'unica cosa che può giustificare questo casino.

Quando inizia la scuola Lena?

Il tuo,

Magnus.

—

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: mi dispiace per Maggots

Data: 24/10/2019 19:41

Magnus,

CONOSCO QUEL TIZIO! Si chiama Valentine, vero? Era un cliente della ditta in cui lavoravo e aveva sempre bisogna di una scorta, per un motivo o per l’altro, anche se, lo ammetto, avrei pagato una cifra per vederlo allontanarsi con la carta igienica coi dinosauri che gli penzolava dietro.

Va bene, ammetto che Maggots potrebbe essere peggio della stupida canzoncina su Gideon. Mi dispiace (ho comunque riso).

Ti sbagli sul contenuto della scatola, perché il quinto elemento è ovviamente una persona, Magnus. Dimmi che non stai mancando di rispetto alla mia Milla Jovovich! La mia ipotesi è che sia una collana, un diamante blu, da tipo 80 carati, che varrà miliardi di dollari.

Lena inizia la scuola lunedì e lascia che te lo dica, non ho mai visto un bambino più entusiasta di studiare in vita mia. Eri così da piccolo, tu? Eccitato per la scuola? Io non penso di esserlo mai stato. Almeno non ricordo di aver voluto che l’estate finisse. È strano, ma sto diventando uno di quegli "adulti", sai, quelli che dimenticano cosa fosse essere un bambino.

Probabilmente sto dicendo cose senza senso e dovresti semplicemente ignorarmi a questo punto.

Alec.

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Oggetto: Non posso

Data: 25/10/2019 03:51

Come cazzo posso dimenticarmi di te, quando tu sei tu? Ogni email, mi dico che smetterò di rispondere, ogni dannata volta. Eppure, eccomi qua, innamorandomi di nuovo daccapo ogni volta, in modi diversi. A volte, ti odio per avermi mostrato tutto ciò che potevo avere, e poi allontanandolo da me, eppure, eccomi qui seduto, incapace di fare altro che cadere più a fondo nel laccio del tuo amore. Sei la mia fottuta kryptonite, e voglio dirti che sono ancora in quella stanza, dove ti ho amato e perduto, e che non sono andato avanti, neanche un po', ma ho paura di scuotere la barca, di cambiare questo provvisorio status quo. Ogni minuto di questa vita fa schifo e odio non poter smettere di tornare su questi pensieri.

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: re: mi dispiace per Maggots

Data: 25/10/2019 04:19

Alexander,

Oh, per favore, come puoi ridere del mio trauma infantile. Ora ti aggiungo all'elenco delle persone grazie alle quali ho bisogno di sedute di psicoterapia, brutto stronzo. Ma in tutta onestà, sono sopravvissuto. In terza elementare ho cambiato scuola perché ho cambiato casa, e Maggots ha avuto una morte rapida.

Attento, Alexander, il fanboy che hai dentro di te sta emergendo. Anche se non posso davvero criticarti per Milla. Per quella donna ho visto così tanti film di Resident Evil che non posso davvero giudicarti.

Inoltre, veramente mi hai descritto la collana di Titanic? No, Alec, mia zia non ha lasciato in giro una collana super preziosa, ricevuta da un ex dal quale è fuggita lasciandolo a suicidarsi. Almeno spero di no. Mamma mia.

E sì, io adoravo la scuola da bambino! L'estate era divertente, ma diventava noiosa, perché ero figlio unico e non c'erano molti casini in cui mi potevo infilare da solo. Ho la sensazione che sia per questo che Lena sente la stessa cosa. La chiamerò domenica per augurarle un felice primo giorno di scuola, quindi.

Inoltre, la mia ipotesi sulla scatola di Marla è che si tratti di alcune sue vecchie riviste polverose, che probabilmente descrivono una torrida storia d’amore decennale con qualche dolce tipo italiano. Marla era molto carina!

Il tuo,

Magnus.

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: Sono un fan di Titanic in incognito

Data: 25/10/2019 14:08

Hey,

Sono sicuro che Lena apprezzerebbe avere tue notizie. È eccitata ma un po' nervosa, probabilmente perché questo è l’anno in cui cambierà molti insegnanti. È una bambina forte, però. So che si troverà bene.

Per quanto riguarda la collana, ammetterò di non essermene reso conto, ma stavo descrivendo quella del Titanic, vero? Dio, non vedo quel film da secoli.

Inoltre, ho alcune notizie. Beh, non sono davvero notizie, perché non dovrei esserne al corrente. Li ho appena colti in flagrante e nessuno dei due è bugiardo davvero capace. Sono abbastanza sicuro che Simon abbia finalmente chiesto a Isabelle di uscire. Li ho visti insieme in cantina e, per una volta, sembravano parlare intimamente, e stavano sorridendo un sacco, quindi sì! Sono felice per loro, e allo stesso tempo, voglio vedere per quanto tempo riescono a tenerlo nascosto alla mamma e a Luke. Dubito che dureranno una settimana.

Re: la scatola. Noooo, riviste? Che cosa scontata... Scommetto che contiene le prove dell'omicidio della Dalia Nera. Marla sembra che fosse abbastanza subdola per qualcosa di così oscuro e osceno.

Alec.

—

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: Non c'è niente di te in incognito, stupidone

Data: 25/10/2019 15:34

Non è possibile! Non posso credere di aver parlato con Isabelle proprio stamattina e che lei non me l’abbia detto. Ricorderò per sempre questo tradimento! Inoltre, una settimana? Sei pazzo? Il diminuire della tensione sessuale tra loro anche solo a tavola li farà scoprire. Ti dò un giorno, due al massimo, prima che Maryse e Luke risolvano il caso, dal momento che Jace e Clary sono appena diventati genitori e probabilmente sono troppo preoccupati per prestare loro attenzione.

Re: la scatola. Fai pena! E mia zia non ha scoperto l’omicida della Dalia Nera, Alexander, per l'amor di Dio. Era proprietaria di una libreria. La mia ipotesi è: foto di famiglia della mia infanzia.

Il tuo,

Magnus.

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: TMI, Magnus

( _TMI: Too Much Info, non voglio sapere altro N.d.T._ )

Data: 25/10/2019 22:00

Magnus,

Per favore, non menzionare il sesso e mia sorella nella stessa frase. Ho quasi vomitato. E avevi ragione. Quando Simon ha passato l'insalata a Izzy la mamma ha cominciato a strillare. Era come se lo annusasse in aria. Comunque, tutti erano felicissimi e Simon era praticamente color pomodoro dopo che Clary, Jace e Luke avevano finito di prenderlo in giro.

Inoltre, Lena mi ha detto che l'hai chiamata stamattina. Non so cosa le hai detto, ma sembra molto più calma di quanto non fosse prima su tutta questa faccenda della scuola. Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza.

Re: la scatola. Ma ci stai di nuovo provando? Foto di famiglia? Io dico che sono le monete perdute di Alessandria. Le ha comprate da un avventuriero viaggiatore capitato un giorno nella sua libreria.

Alexander.

—

Da: Maia Roberts <mroberts@baneandroberts.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: ora ti butto il telefono fuori dalla finestra

Data: 25/10/2019 22:12

Ciao,

Qui parla il tuo partner commerciale che ha continuato a chiamarti per nome negli ultimi 10 minuti mentre sorridevi al tuo cellulare da quell’idiota innamorato che sei. Puoi per favore chiudere le tue e-mail così possiamo tornare a questa riunione che ci hai fatto fare di domenica, in modo che possiamo entrambi andare a casa, o meglio ancora, chiama quest'uomo e piantala di fare il personaggio cliché da commedia rosa, con le tue email sdolcinate e le tue risatine per le battute.

Con amore, e seriamente stufa di entrambi,

Maia

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: re: TMI, Magnus

Data: 26/10/2019 00:35

Alexander,

io ho sempre ragione, ma comunque apprezzo che tu me ne abbia parlato.

Inoltre, non devi mai ringraziarmi quando si tratta di Lena. Quella bambina è preziosa per me. Se c'è mai qualcosa che posso fare per dare una mano, tutto ciò che devi fare è chiedere.

Re: la scatola. Ma quali monete perdute di Alessandria,penso che ultimamente tu abbia letto troppi libri di tua figlia. La mia ipotesi: la scatola è vuota, ed è l'ultimo scherzo di Marla dall’oltretomba.

Il tuo,

Magnus.

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: re: la nostra stupida scommessa

Data: 19/11/2019 17:28

Magnus,

Ho provato la stupida marmellata di albicocche a causa della nostra ultima scommessa, e la odio, quasi quanto odio te per avermela fatta mangiare. Non farò mai più scommesse con te.

Inoltre, la situazione della distribuzione del vino si è risolta da sola. Ho pensato di fartelo sapere. Grazie per avermi permesso di parlartene l'altro giorno. Non ce l’avrei potuta fare senza di te.

Inoltre, penso che Lena abbia una cotta per un ragazzino e non sono del tutto pronto per gestirla. È arrivata l'altro giorno annunciando che avrebbe sposato questo certo Daniel che è nella sua classe, e sono abbastanza sicuro di essere rimasto immobilizzato come un cervo abbagliato dai fari. La mamma si è quasi pisciata addosso tanto rideva di me. Ti prego, dimmi che non avrò a che fare così presto con un cuore spezzato. Potrei semplicemente prendere un fucile da caccia e appoggiarlo contro la porta, solo per fare arrivare un sottile messaggio "non azzardarti a fare del male a mia figlia” .

Re: la scatola. La mappa per localizzare un tesoro nascosto che ha seppellito tra i cespugli negli anni settanta.

Il tuo, 

Alexander.

Da: George Whitmore <gwhitmore@whitmoreandfell.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

** Messaggio inviato **

Oggetto: recupero della cassetta di sicurezza

Data: 20/11/2019 16:49

Mr. Bane,

Sono George Whitmore. Sono l’ultimo esecutore testamentario di sua zia Marla. Ho acquisito le sue credenziali presso la signora Loss. Volevo solo scusarmi personalmente per il ridicolo ritardo che si è verificato con la consegna del lascito di sua zia e informarla che finalmente siamo in possesso della scatola. Sta per essere spedita e dovrebbe arrivarle tra una settimana.

Mi faccia sapere se ci sono altri problemi. Le auguro una buona giornata.

Con i migliori saluti,

George Whitmore, notaio.

Da: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

A: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

Messaggio: **Bozza**

Oggetto: Mi manchi

Data: 22/11/2019 13:17

Alexander,

Mi manchi. So che non ha alcun senso, perché parliamo quotidianamente, ma cazzo se continui a mancarmi. Mi manca guardarti negli occhi e vederli brillare quando senti qualcosa di particolarmente interessante. Mi manca guardare tutta la tua faccia contorcersi mentre ridi, perché ridi come se nessuno ti stesse guardando. Mi manca sentire la tua voce e sentirne il timbro risuonare dentro di me quando pronunci il mio nome. Non so perché non riesco a chiamarti. Sento che non riesco a respirare ogni volta che ci penso, eppure, mi sforzo di aguzzare l’udito ogni volta che sono al telefono con Maryse e le ragazze, solo per cogliere una nota di te in sottofondo.

Oggi la mia amica Catarina mi ha suggerito di cominciare a uscire con qualcuno. So che sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare. Non riusciremo mai ad andare da nessuna parte così, e mi sto solo facendo del male, ma mi sono sentito come se ti stessi tradendo, perché nonostante tu non abbia rivendicato il mio cuore, io te l'ho dato lo stesso, e temo che sarà sempre tuo. Non so che cosa sto sperando qui. Un miracolo, un sogno? Tu mi fai sognare ed essere fuori di testa, e odio il fatto che mi piaccia. Odio il fatto che ti amo, ma col cazzo che riesco a smettere.

Irrevocabilmente tuo,

Magnus.


	8. Capitolo 8

Magnus stava piangendo. Certo, stava piangendo dalle risate, ma stava comunque piangendo. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bizzarro l'umorismo di sua zia. Era stata una fiera vecchia signora con un cuore rimasto giovane per sempre, e in qualche momento della sua vita, Magnus aveva iniziato a dimenticarlo. Non sapeva che cosa lo avesse posseduto per intraprendere questo viaggio nella memoria, ma si era svegliato nel suo giorno libero avvertendo una certa nostalgia di casa, come un dolore acuto. Non sapeva bene per quale motivo sentisse la necessità di restare in casa, ma infine aveva slegato il fascio di lettere che Marla gli aveva inviato nel corso degli anni, pensando che forse ne aveva letto una, nel migliore dei casi. Quattro ore dopo, stava ancora oziando con i pantaloni della tuta, rivivendo gli ultimi 10 anni attraverso le parole di sua zia.

Era strano leggere queste lettere, ora che conosceva tutti i luoghi di cui lei parlava e tutte le persone che nominava. Era come leggere un libro per la seconda volta dopo alcuni anni e comprenderne i significati nascosti, o guardare un adattamento cinematografico dopo aver già letto il libro. Aggiungeva alle sue storie una grande profondità, aggiungeva alla sua vita uno sfondo complesso.

Gli era mancato, tutto questo. Onestamente, lei gli era mancata, ma aveva pensato che leggere le sue parole avrebbe riportato indietro i rimpianti e le sensazioni di qualcosa di irrisolto che aveva provato alla notizia della sua morte, eppure non si sentiva così. Al contrario, Magnus ora poteva leggere nelle sue parole la felicità, la gioia assoluta della vita che conduceva, e si sentiva rassicurato nella consapevolezza che lei aveva avuto una vita serena, una vita piena e che non lo aveva mai incolpato di nulla né si era sentita offesa.

I suoi occhi si fermarono sull'ultimo passaggio di una delle sue lettere di alcuni anni prima.

“ _Ti sto dicendo, caro ragazzo, che adorerai questo posto. Ci sono così tante belle ragazze e ragazzi, e il loro parlare è come cioccolata calda versata su fragole fresche. Se mai verrai a trovarmi, ti mostrerò entrambe le cose, le persone e le fragole, anche se, conoscendo te e il tuo debole per i dolci, probabilmente sarai più eccitato per queste ultime._

_ Non preoccuparti troppo dei tuoi affari. Sono sicuro che quelle fastidiose complicazioni si scioglieranno da sole e tutto si risolverà e funzionerà perfettamente in pochissimo tempo. Salutami la tua socia. Sembra il mio tipo di ragazza, e ricorda, mio caro ragazzo, che per aprire qualsiasi porta, per sbloccare qualsiasi cuore, tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l'amore. _

_Marla_ ”

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Gli piaceva trovare quei piccoli riferimenti ai Beatles ovunque nelle sue lettere. Erano come un codice segreto che solo lui e Marla comprendevano.

Si sentì immobilizzare mentre il pensiero gli attraversava la mente. _Aspetta un attimo!_

Magnus si affrettò a controllare tutte le lettere, per ogni evenienza. E guarda caso, ognuna terminava allo stesso modo "Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l'amore", ma solo quella che stava leggendo riportava la frase "per aprire qualsiasi porta, per sbloccare qualsiasi cuore". Sicuramente, non poteva essere così facile. Sicuramente, Lena non poteva avere ragione. Scorse le sue e-mail, vedendo una notifica di Alexander, e sentendo il cuore balzare nel petto per questo, trovò l'e-mail dell'avvocato, recuperò il numero di telefono in calce e lo chiamò.

Dopo un breve colloquio con un assistente, fu messo in contatto con un certo signor Whitmore, che aveva una voce calda e sembrava un nonno affettuoso. Era un tono di voce specifico, fidati di lui!

“Ah, signor Bane. Mi fa piacere sentirla. Cosa posso fare per lei oggi?"

“Buongiorno signor Whitmore. Mi dispiace disturbarla…"

"Sciocchezze, chiamami George, per favore, e nessun disturbo”.

Magnus sorrise lievemente, e disse: "George. C'è qualche possibilità che la banca di Firenze abbia inviato la password che mia zia le aveva affidato? ”

“Non devi preoccuparti di questo. La scatola, che dovrebbe arrivare domani, è già stata sbloccata. Potrai recuperarne il contenuto direttamente “.

“Sì, lo so, lo so. Speravo solo che potessi darmi questa soddisfazione. Ero curioso di conoscerla, questa password, tutto qui ”

"Oh, in tal caso, fammi vedere". Magnus sentì il suono di lui che digitava i tasti sul telefono, poi qualche rumore e fruscio di carta prima che George tornasse a parlare “Ah! Eccoci qui. Sì, vedo che la password c’è, e beh, è abbastanza facile, direi. La password è: amore ”

Magnus chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sul divano, sentendo dentro di sé l'impulso isterico di ridere. Ringraziò il gentiluomo per il suo aiuto, e riattaccò, prima di guardare il soffitto e cominciare a ridere così forte da sentire i crampi allo stomaco.

Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l'amore. Davvero, Marla. Davvero.

Alec sedette, i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino da caffè, controllando ossessivamente il suo telefono come un sedicenne con una cotta. Non importava quanto avesse cercato di convincere se stesso a fare l’indifferente, l'entusiasmo che provava lo stava travolgendo. Per la sesta volta nell'ultima mezz'ora, aveva aggiornato la sua app di posta elettronica, in attesa di un messaggio che non avrebbe dovuto bramare a quel modo, andando contro ogni piccola traccia di buonsenso.

Aveva appena trascinato un’altra volta il pollice sullo schermo, come se il movimento potesse evocare una risposta che non c’era, quando Lena apparve sulla soglia, dicendogli che era pronta per andare a letto. Grato per la distrazione dai suoi pensieri ansiosi, lasciò deliberatamente il telefono sul tavolino e si unì a lei.

“Ti sei lavata i denti?”, chiese mentre le arruffava i capelli.

"Sì. Mi sono lavata i capelli, ho preparato i vestiti per domani e mi sono preparata la borsa”, rispose lei, scostandosi dalla sua mano e fissandolo scocciata per aver reso vano il duro lavoro che aveva fatto per domare le sue trecce selvagge.

Lui non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Stava crescendo a un ritmo astronomico. Anche a 8 anni, stava cominciando a mostrare una certa insofferenza per alcune dimostrazioni di affetto infantile. Sarebbe stato triste vederla crescere, e smettere di andare da lui per ogni piccola cosa di cui avesse bisogno, cessare di essere la sua bambina e diventare una persona indipendente, ma tutto ciò lo rendeva immensamente orgoglioso. Desiderava solo che potesse rallentare un pochino, perché non si sentiva pronto a smettere di essere la sua persona preferita al mondo. Era egoista, ma Alec scommetteva che facesse parte dell'essere genitore, quindi lasciò perdere.

Lena si infilò nel letto e gli consegnò il libro senza alcun suggerimento, già aperto sulla storia che voleva che lui le leggesse quella sera.

Alec lo prese e sentì la propria mano tremare un po', come succedeva ogni sera da quando avevano iniziato Le Mille e una Notte. Era tutta colpa sua, immaginava, per essere stato un tale stupido, ma Magnus gli era mancato così tanto che si era aggrappato al libro come ad un'ancora di salvezza, cercando disperatamente di evocare il ricordo del suo bel viso mentre leggeva al chiaro di luna, i suoi lineamenti che esprimevano il divertimento per i vari colpi di scena delle storie. Era stato il loro primo contatto stretto, il primo passo in quella loro storia insondabile, una nostalgia terribile. Era stato solo un colpo di fortuna che Lena si fosse imbattuta in lui mentre stava stringendo a sé quel libro come un prezioso cimelio, e gli aveva fatto delle domande. Come l'avesse spinto a leggerglielo, non ne aveva idea, ma eccolo lì, a leggere la storia di Ali Baba, a imitare le diverse voci proprio come piaceva a lei, cercando, senza riuscirci, di non pensare alle altre mani che avevano tenuto e adorato il libro in precedenza.

Quando ebbe finito il capitolo, e si mosse per spegnere la luce, la voce calma di Lena lo fermò "Puoi raccontarmi qualcosa della mamma?"

Alec si bloccò per un momento, prima di accomodarsi di nuovo a lato del letto, un po’ preoccupato per la domanda. Lena raramente chiedeva di Lydia. Lui non aveva mai insistito, condividendo ciò che poteva quando la situazione lo richiedeva, ma si sentiva sempre come se Lena nutrisse un senso di colpa mal riposto nel non ricordarla, e quindi era sempre cauto nel parlargliene.

"Che cosa vuoi sapere?", chiese dolcemente, allontanandole i capelli dal viso.

Lei si strinse nelle spalle, le dita che giocavano pigramente con l'orlo della coperta. "Non lo so. Una cosa”.

Alec ripensò alla sua migliore amica, un qualcosa che in passato gli causava un dolore acuto, ma che scoprì che quel dolore si era attenuato, come se il ricordo di lei non fosse più un tormento, e gli sovvenne il racconto perfetto. “Quando ero al liceo, ero un solitario. Ho sempre avuto difficoltà a fare amicizia e al liceo non era diverso, specialmente nei primi due anni, prima che tua madre, tua zia Isabelle e tuo zio Jace diventassero matricole. Loro erano ancora alle medie e i due edifici non erano collegati, quindi non li vedevo per gran parte della giornata ”.

“C'era questo ragazzo, Preston, che si era trasferito in città quando ero matricola, e che mi aveva dato un'occhiata e aveva deciso che ero il suo nuovo sacco da boxe preferito. Per modo di dire”, aggiunse, quando vide gli occhi di Lena spalancarsi per la paura. “Non mi ha mai toccato, ma era così cattivo, Len, il peggiore. Mi acchiappava durante la pausa pranzo, si assicurava di prendermi in giro in ogni classe dove eravamo, e si metteva d’impegno per rendermi infelice”. Alec non si era mai vendicato, non per paura o altro, ma più perché non gliene fregava granché. “A tua mamma non è mai piaciuto. Ogni volta che ci incontravamo fuori, si limitava a mettersi le mani sui fianchi con un'espressione accigliata in viso, in questo modo ”, imitò Lydia e Lena ridacchiò, “E chiedeva cosa avesse fatto quel buffone quel giorno. Non importa quante volte le dicessi di lasciar perdere, lei e tua zia Izzy lo minacciavano e gli promettevano che gliel’avrebbero fatta pagare”.

“Tua mamma era davvero carina. Aveva in sé quella gioia interiore che la rendeva immediatamente gradita a tutti, così quando divenne una matricola, ogni ragazzo a scuola e anche alcune ragazze, praticamente si gettarono ai suoi piedi per chiederle di uscire. Era davvero seccante", disse lui con un sospiro, e Lena rise, una mano sotto la guancia e ascoltando attentamente. ”Immagina la nostra sorpresa, quando vedemmo che Preston era uno di loro. Lydia stava per fargli rimpiangere di essere nato, quando tua zia Isabelle ebbe un'idea ancora migliore. Convinse tua madre ad accettare la sua corte e a mettergli un lassativo nel drink il giorno in cui erano usciti insieme”. La bocca di Lena si spalancò insieme ai suoi occhi “Nooo”, sussurrò, e Alec rise mentre annuiva “Oh, sì. È esattamente quello che fecero. Lydia disse di sì, e Preston andò in giro per la scuola come l'orgogliosa scimmia che era per far vedere che aveva acchiappato la ragazza con cui tutti volevano uscire. Al loro primo appuntamento, tua madre suggerì un locale indiano , dicendogli che amava il cibo piccante. Quando furono lì, continuò ad aggiungergli peperoncino nel piatto ogni volta che non stava guardando, e continuava a chiedergli come mai stava sudando, visto che lui era troppo orgoglioso per dire che non lo sopportava. I lassativi peggiorarono ulteriormente la situazione e Preston dovette passare tutta la notte in bagno”.

A quel punto Lena si stava tenendo i fianchi dal ridere, e Alec stesso sorrideva con nostalgia, ricordando il modo febbrile con cui Lydia aveva descritto quell’appuntamento di merda, se capite il gioco di parole. Da un po’ non ricordava qualcosa di allegro su di lei. Era strano pensare che quei ricordi felici fossero ancora lì, sempre presenti, semplicemente eclissati dall’orribile tragedia che di solito associava alla sua memoria.

"Ha smesso di fare il bullo con te dopo quello?", chiese Lena, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Sono sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo ancora, ma a quel punto non ero più così solo. C’erano Jace, Izzy e Lydia, e io andavo in giro con loro. Penso che mi abbia preso di mira, perché stavo sempre per conto mio. Mentalità prepotente e tutto il resto. Ma la vendetta di tua madre mi ha fatto sentire soddisfatto ”.

"La mamma era tosta", sussurrò meravigliata, e Alec sentì una piccola stretta al cuore. ”Lo era sì, topina. Davvero”.

Se solo lui avesse avuto un'oncia del suo coraggio, forse non avrebbe dovuto aspettare un'e-mail invece di avere l'uomo che amava tra le sue braccia ogni giorno, ma era un codardo, e non c'era molto fare al riguardo.

Rimboccò le coperte alla figlia, le diede il bacio della buonanotte, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, e tornò fuori. Si fermò sulla soglia del patio, vedendo Jace, Simon e Luke oziare, parlare tranquilli fra loro. Sentì il bisogno irrazionale di chiedere loro di andarsene, perché stavano invadendo un luogo sacro. Ma sarebbe stato sospetto, per non direfolle. Doveva mettersi in quella testa dura che era ora di andare avanti. A parte la corrispondenza che serviva ben poco ad attenuare il dolore dell’addio, Alec non aveva alcuna pretesa da avanzare, non su quello spazio e non sulla persona che gli ricordava.

Si mosse per raggiungerli, gettandosi sul sedile che aveva occupato in precedenza e cercando il suo telefono. Una rapida occhiata non diede alcun risultato, quindi iniziò a tastarsi le tasche per trovarlo, senza risultato.

"Cerchi questo?" disse Simon, tenendo il telefono in mano.

"Si, grazie". Alec tese la mano in modo che Simon potesse darglielo, ma Simon semplicemente lo trattenne e gli chiese con un bagliore compiaciuto negli occhi “Sei stato attaccato al telefono più del solito, ultimamente. Come mai?”

“Limitati a darmi il telefono, Sim. Non sono proprio dell'umore giusto per un'inchiesta”, disse Alec, già svuotato dalla sua conversazione con Lena.

“Voglio dire ... anche a tavola, stai sempre pestandoci sopra. Deve essere qualcosa di importante, eh? ”

Alec si limitò a guardare il suo migliore amico, poi suo fratello e Luke, che stavano studiando il tavolino da caffè come dei falegnami esperti alla ricerca di un difetto, poi di nuovo Simon “Bene. Tieni il telefono se lo vuoi così tanto, non mi interessa”.

"Sei sicuro? Potrei giurare di aver sentito il segnale di una notifica poco fa”, e Alec saltò su dal proprio posto per acchiappare il telefono, facendo sussultare Simon che glielo consegnò subito.

Consapevole degli sguardi su di lui, ma francamente fregandosene, Alec controllò il telefono solo per scoprire che la notifica era un qualche stupido aggiornamento di una app di cui non gli importava. Lasciò cadere il telefono lì accanto, disgustato, soprattutto verso se stesso, e si ridistese, chiudendo gli occhi per liberarsi della tensione.

“Allora, cosa è successo?", chiese lentamente Simon, e Alec sentì la rete stringersi attorno a lui in previsione dell’interrogatorio. Si sentiva così terribilmente stanco. Fortunatamente, Luke intervenne "Simon, lascia perdere, per favore”.

"Sul serio? Vogliamo far finta che non ci sia quasi saltato addosso poco fa? Facciamo finta che non sia stato bizzarro in questi ultimi giorni, anzi, cazzo, mesi? ”

"Non sono affari nostri", disse Luke, mentre il suo atteggiamento calmo e tranquillo conteneva la situazione come spesso accadeva; Alec gliene era immensamente grato. “Alec è un uomo adulto. Sono sicuro che sa cosa sta facendo ”. Ecco dove Luke aveva torto, ma Alec non aveva intenzione di sottolinearlo. Si rivolse semplicemente a Jace, che stava giocando col bordo del divano, immerso nei suoi pensieri, e chiese "Lucas sta dormendo?”

La gioia che comparve negli occhi del fratello al solo sentire ilnome del figlio scatenò una strana sensazione nel petto di Alec. Era felice per suo fratello, quasi in modo ridicolo, ma non poté fare a meno di sentire un po' di invidia, non per la felicità in sé, ma per la totale contentezza che riusciva a vedere negli occhi di Jace. Era inquietante essere così consapevole di ciò che gli mancava in modo così evidente, ma in quel momento, Alec sapeva esattamente cosa gli mancava.

“Sì, anche Clary voleva dormire. Dice che tra solo un'ora sarà sveglio di nuovo, quindi ne sta approfittando”, rispose Jace, ancora sorridendo e con gli occhi umidi. Alec dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Si sentiva come se si stesse disfacendo, negli ultimi tempi, e nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi per far finta di niente, capiva che la sua famiglia era preoccupata. Lo trattavano con cautela, come se fosse fatto di vetro, e non sapeva come dire loro di smettere. Non era mai stato bravo a dire ciò che pensava.

"Dio, ma tu ci salvi la vita”, esclamò Simon, e Alec alzò lo sguardo vedendo sua sorella arrivare con un vassoio pieno di tazze fumanti. Al di sopra del liquido galleggiavano nuvole di panna e capì che doveva essere cioccolata calda. Il clima era insolitamente tiepido per la fine di novembre, dannato riscaldamento globale, ma era tuttavia abbastanza freddo perché una cioccolata calda fosse una visione assai gradita. Era un gesto così familiare che non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Izzy fece passare il vassoio e Alec prese una tazza, ringraziandola, risedendosi con la tazza calda in mano e scaldandosi le dita fredde.

Sua madre e Clary si unirono a loro, ciascuna con la propria tazza, e quest'ultima anche con un baby monitor che posò sul tavolo, prima di rannicchiarsi al fianco del marito.

"Pensavo che avresti dormito", disse Jace piano, giocando con i suoi capelli.

"Sì, ma poi avevo così voglia di un po' di cioccolata calda e ho convinto mamma e Izzy a prepararne per tutti", rispose lei, sorridendo diabolicamente, come se avesse realizzato una grande impresa.

Jace guardò la moglie come se fosse la cosa più incredibile che avesse mai visto, poi si accigliò mentre lei stringeva le braccia attorno a sé. "Hai freddo?"

Non aspettò la sua risposta e recuperò una coperta piegata sul sedile accanto a loro, drappeggiandola su entrambi. Vi avvolse la moglie, assicurandosi che la sua schiena fosse coperta e ben sistemata, accarezzandole il capo, negli occhi lo stesso sguardo sereno che Alec aveva notato in precedenza.

Osservava la scena con una tranquilla curiosità, e mentre guardava quella coperta in cui entrambi erano avvolti, sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Era fottutamente ridicolo. Era solo una coperta, per l'amor di Dio. Era abbastanza freddo perché ce ne fosse bisogno. Ma in qualche modo, tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era la voce di Magnus che gli diceva, con assoluta convinzione: “Chi ha parlato di grandi gesti? Io credo che l'amore risieda nei gesti piccoli, piccoli e teneri. Da quelli capisci che la gente si ama”. E guardò la sua famiglia intorno a lui, felice e contenta della propria vita, ognuno così innamorato che l’amore glielo si vedeva splendere negli occhi. Perfino Simon e Izzy, che si erano appena messi insieme, erano già così a loro agio l'uno con l'altra, sembrava che fossero insieme per anni anziché da giorni, le mani intrecciate come per gioco - ma Alec sapeva che era solo una scusa per rimanere uniti, la testa di Isabelle incastonata nell'incavo del collo di Simon, come per mostrare al mondo che erano a casa. Gli era tornata quella sensazione di disfacimento, come un masso appoggiato sul petto, che lo schiacciava e gli mozzava il respiro. Si sentì come se stesse per esplodere, le orecchie che ronzavano al punto da non accorgersi subito che qualcuno lo stava chiamando.

“Alec”. Si concentrò di nuovo sulla conversazione, vedendo che tutti lo stavano guardando con diversi livelli di preoccupazione, e Simon, colui che l’aveva chiamato per nome, lo stava studiando intensamente, quasi sapesse esattamente cosa Alec stava provando.

"Cosa?", grugnì con quel nodo in gola, e Simon scosse leggermente la testa prima di accennare col capo verso un edificio in lontananza. "Ho dimenticato di mostrarti un campione dal nuovo lotto di olio d'oliva che abbiamo preparato oggi"

"Adesso?", chiese incredulo. Erano quasi le dieci di sera.

"Sì, adesso". Si allontanò dal suo posto, dando a Izzy un veloce bacio mentre si allontanava, e di nuovo accennò verso l'edificio buio, ordinando ad Alec di seguirlo.

Con un sospiro, Alec obbedì, chiedendosi cosa diavoloSimon avesse per la testa. Nel momento in cui furono invisibili dalla casa, Simon si girò verso di lui e guardò l'orologio "Okay, hai 10 minuti prima che diventino sospettosi"

"Um”. Alec si sentiva come se gli sfuggisse qualcosa, "Cosa dovrei fare?"

"Rimettere insieme i tuoi pezzi, immagino". Allo sguardo confuso e vuoto di Alec, Simon sospirò e disse: "Guarda, mi dispiace per la faccenda del telefono prima, ma sembrava che stessi per avere un crollo nervoso da un momento all’altro, quindi ho pensato, sai, meglio per il tuo ego leccarti le ferite in pace “.

Nonostante il metodo non ortodosso, Alec sentì le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso e una sensazione di calore nel petto. Aveva davvero avuto fortuna, riguardo agli amici "Lo apprezzo, amico mio, ma ti assicuro, sto bene”.

Simon lo guardò con disappunto, come se avesse già saputo che quella sarebbe stata la risposta di Alec, sebbene sperasse che non lo fosse. Lo fissò, poi disse: "Sai quando mi hai chiesto perché avevo finalmente chiesto a Isabelle di uscire, e io ho detto che era finalmente giunto il momento?"

Alec annuì; un po' colto alla sprovvista dal brusco cambio di argomento. Simon continuò. “Ho mentito. Voglio dire, sì, era tempo, ma il motivo per cui finalmente ho avuto le palle di fare qualcosa è stato grazie a te ”.

Alec inclinò la testa con aria interrogativa, anche se si sentì invadere dal terrore, perché aveva una vaga idea di dove Simon volesse andare a parare.

“Mi sentivo così ingrato, così stupido. C’eri tu, infelice perché non potevi avere ciò che volevi, e c’ero io, pienamente in grado di ottenerlo, eppure negandomelo per una qualche idea sbagliata di ciò che era giusto per tutti, e poi mi sono reso conto di una cosa, e cioè perché diavolo non pensavo a cosa fosse giusto per me, prima di tutto? Cosa mi impediva di essere egoista, solo per una volta nella mia vita? Niente, a parte le mie stupide insicurezze”. Guardò Alec con un'intensità bruciante, come se stesse cercando di trasmettergli una sorta di messaggio. "Prova a capire se davvero non puoi avere quello che vuoi, o se le tue stupide insicurezze sono addirittura maggiori delle mie, ok?”

Con quello, Simon tornò indietro da dove erano venuti, lasciandolo con più domande che risposte.

Quando rientrò, tutti se ne erano andati, solo sua madre era seduta al chiaro di luna, la tazza ancora in mano.

"Ehi, dove sono andati tutti?", chiese, salendo le scale per raggiungerla.

“Lucas si è svegliato, e Jace e Clary sono con lui. Izzy e Simon sono andati a letto. Anche Luke”.

“E tu cosa stai facendo ancora in piedi?”, chiese, raccogliendo le tazze vuote e disponendole sul vassoio per riportarle dentro.

"Lascia stare. Voglio fare due parole con te “.

Alec si chiese se la sua famiglia avesse programmato questo assalto senza fine, o se era solo grazie alla sua fortuna che tutti sembravano volerlo raddrizzare stasera "Che c'è?", disse, già in trepidazione.

Lei accennò al sedile di fronte a lei, e lui sedette con un sospiro.

Maryse posò la tazza e si strinse le mani in grembo. “Mi ero ripromessa molto tempo fa che sarei stata il tipo di madre che avrebbe permesso ai suoi figli di vivere le loro vite come volevano. Non avevo intenzione di immischiarmi ”.

"Discutibile", mormorò, e lei lo inchiodò con uno sguardo minaccioso che lo fece sentire di nuovo come se avesse cinque anni; alzò le mani in segno di resa e la lasciò continuare.

“Non sarei stata insopportabile e non avrei messo becco nelle vostre vite. Volevo che faceste i vostri errori e imparaste da quelli. Volevo allevare esseri umani forti e indipendenti, e l'ho fatto. Non potrei essere più orgogliosa degli adulti che tu e i tuoi fratelli siete diventati, ma piccolo mio, tu ti stai comportando da idiota ”.

Alec non poté farne a meno. Scoppiò a ridere, e lei lo imitò dopo un momento. "Oh wow, mamma, dimmi cosa pensi davvero"

“Sono seria, Alec. Ho provato a starne fuori, ma non ci riesco più. Stai rovinando la tua vita, piccolo. Pensi che non possiamo capire quanto sei infelice? Anche Lena è preoccupata per te ”.

Alec sospirò e decise di non usare il solito "sto bene". Sua madre non l'aveva mai bevuta. Dubitava cheavrebbe potuto farlo ora. “Cosa dovrei fare, mamma? Sto cercando di andare avanti. Veramente. Ci vuole solo più tempo di quanto pensassi ”.

Gli occhi di Maryse si addolcirono e lei si chinò per prendergli una mano tra le sue, accarezzandola delicatamente “So che lo fai, tesoro. Sei una delle persone più forti che conosco, ma perché invece non stai cercando di tenere duro?”

“A che pro? Lui è laggiù e io sono qui e non vedo cambiamenti in vista ”.

"Perché no? L'ultima volta che ho controllato non mi sembrava fossimo stati esiliati da New York. Potresti sempre tornare indietro ”.

“Sai che non posso. Ho una vita qui. Lena ha una vita qui ”

“E con ciò? È giovane e può adattarsi al cambiamento. Sai dannatamente bene che le piacerebbe vivere a New York; sarebbe come un desiderio di Natale che diventa realtà per lei, e anche tu avevi una vita laggiù. Potresti sempre provare a riprendertela ”.

"Non è così facile", insistette lui, sentendosi esausto oltre ogni limite.

“Non ho mai detto che lo sarebbe stato. Sarebbe un cambiamento, e come tutti i cambiamenti, ci vorrà del tempo, ma non è impossibile ”

“Non è solo il cambio di scenario, mamma. Lo sai ”, sussurrò lui, con il cuore in tumulto.

Maryse lo guardò fisso, poi iniziò a parlare con un tono esitante che gli disse che quelle parole stavano aspettando da un po’ il momento di uscire."So che quando Lydia è morta, il tuo cuore si è spezzato”.

Alec gemette. “Mamma, per l'amor di Dio, non ero innamorato di Lydia. Sono gay, così gayche non è nemmeno divertente ”.

Sua madre gli pizzicò il fianco ridendo sotto i baffi, e inarcò un sopracciglio verso di lui “Non essere impertinente con me, ragazzo. Sapevo che eri gay molto prima che lo capissi tu stesso. Ma quando avrai la mia età, capirai che esistono diverse forme di crepacuore, e che non molte di esse hanno a che fare con l'amore romantico. Hai sopportato questa colpa per così tanto tempo, e ho dovuto vederti mentre te ne facevi carico, e mentre odiavo che tu dovessi anche solo pensare che era colpa tua, ho pensato anche che fosse meglio lasciarti gestire le tue emozioni per conto tuo, ma quella colpa ora sta sabotando la tua vita, e io non posso permettertelo ”.

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e disse: "Meriti di essere felice tanto quanto chiunque altro, e anche di più. Offri così tanto di te stesso al mondo e non chiedi nulla in cambio. Se Lydia fosse viva, ti urlerebbe di smettere di fare l’idiota, sai che lo direbbe”. Era così, lui lo sapeva. "E se la situazione fosse invertita, e ringrazio Dio ogni singolo giorno che non lo sia”. La sua voce si incrinò e gli occhi le brillarono di lacrime: “Tu vorresti che lei fosse felice. Vorresti che sfruttasse la sua seconda possibilità di vita, invece di sprecarla nella colpa e nel biasimo. È stato un incidente, Alec. È ora che te lo metti in testa, bambino ”.

Si appoggiò allo schienale, asciugandosi gli occhi e sorridendogli come se non avesse appena capovolto il suo mondo sottosopra con poche parole ben dirette.

“Quando Magnus stava partendo, hai detto qualcosa a Lena e trovo strano che rifiuti di applicare quelle parole a te stesso. Non è colpa di nessuno e nessuno è da biasimare, ma è successo, ed è orribile e terribile ed è la cosa più brutta del mondo, davvero, ma non c'è niente che possiamo fare al riguardo, se non accettarlo e provare ad andare avanti ”.

Afferrò il vassoio delle tazze e si alzò, chiaramente mirando a lasciarlo con i suoi pensieri. Si fermò sulla soglia e si girò verso di lui “Dimenticati di noi, dimentica la vigna. Per un secondo, dimentica anche Lena. Staremo tutti bene. Grazie a te. Ci hai dato tutto l'amore e il sostegno che una persona possa offrire. Cerca solo di capire che cos’è che vuoi tu” e se ne andò.

Alec fece un respiro profondo e alzò gli occhi all’oscuro cielo nuvoloso. Inspirò ed espirò, con la mente in agitazione: cosa voleva? _Cosa voleva? Cosa voleva? Cosa voleva?_

Voleva tenere Magnus tra le sue braccia, non perché gli mancasse, ma semplicemente perché lo voleva. Voleva provare la sua marca preferita di marmellata e fare con lui delle stupide scommesse tormentandolo riguardo a quelle che gli piacevano meno. Voleva poterlo abbracciare ogni volta che ne sentiva l'impulso e baciarlo, perché le sue labbra si sentivano sole. Voleva ascoltarlo leggere storie della buona notte a Lena e prenderlo in giro per la sua totale avversione per il calcio. Voleva svegliarsi accanto a lui e vedere il suo viso come ultima immagine prima di andare a dormire. Voleva una vita di liti e rappacificazioni, e la voleva ovunque Magnus fosse.

Voleva amarlo. Questa era la sua risposta. Voleva amare Magnus Bane con un milione di piccoli gesti, e forse anche con qualcuno grandioso. Ciò non significava che il mondo fosse diventato magicamente un posto migliore, o che le cose fossero diventate semplici, ma Alec non poté fare a meno di sentire quel peso sul petto alleggerirsi un po', e sorrise appena. Dio, era bello poter respirare.

—

Desiderava che Alexander fosse lì con lui. Era una cosa stupida, lui non era un bambino che aveva bisogno di farsi tenere la mano, ma desiderava tuttavia sentire quella di Alec stretta nella sua, perché Magnus non aveva conosciuto una paura maggiore di quella che lo stava attanagliando ora, mentre osservava la scatola posata sul suo tavolo da pranzo. L'aveva fissata per un’intera ora, incapace di evocare il coraggio di aprirla. Non era come se ci fosse dentro una bomba, ma questa scatola era stata il catalizzatore trainante di una parte così enorme della sua vita al momento, che non poteva fare a meno di sentire come se fosse alla fine di qualcosa, come se, qualunque cosa ci fosse in quella scatola stesse per cambiare completamente la sua esistenza; il che era ancora più stupido, perché si stava preparando per una cocente delusione. Dopo un tempo che gli sembrò lungo secoli, sospirò e afferrò il telefono, componendo un numero e trattenendo il respiro.

“E’ ancora lì?” dall’altra parte risuonò la voce eccitata della sua migliore amica e Magnus rise. Maia era anche peggio di Alexander, con le sue varie teorie su ciò che c’era dentro.

“Esatto”, iniziò e lei strillò così forte che lui dovette allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio per evitare di diventare sordo.

“Gesù, Maia. Controlla le tue corde vocali, per favore "

"Scusa scusa. Sai che di solito non mi eccito molto, ma questa è una faccenda grossa. Ok, sono pronta, dimmelo. Che cos'è?"

"Questo è il punto: non l'ho ancora aperta”.

"Cosa?", urlò lei, e Magnus in quel momento fu certo di avere un timpano rotto.

"Sei pazzo? Stai aspettando da anni ”.

"Lo so. Sono solo... non lo so. Immagino di avere paura ”, disse, sfregandosi il naso, poi fermandosi bruscamente quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo.

Il tono di lei si addolcì immediatamente “Hai bisogno che venga da te? Solo per supporto morale. Potrei essere lì fra 20 minuti "

"Sei sicura di non voler semplicemente vedere cosa c'è dentro?", la prese in giro, e il suo "Ehi!" risuonò abbastanza offeso da farlo ridere.

“Sono qua che ti offro il mio sostegno, stupido idiota, e tu lo respingi”.

"Mi dispiace. Lo sai che ti voglio bene. E’ che sento che questo è qualcosa che devo fare da solo ”.

“Lo so, tesoro, ehi, anche se ti prendo in giro, è del tutto normale avere paura. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, okay? ”.

Magnus espirò, sentendosi un po’ più calmo, e annuì, anche se lei non poteva vederlo dal telefono. "Sì, ok. Okay, sì, posso farlo ”.

"Certo che puoi. Chiamami appena possibile, va bene?

"Sicuro. Grazie M ”

“Di niente, Barney", e lui gemette, perché lei non gliela lasciava mai passare. "Ti voglio bene”.

“Anche io ti voglio bene, stronza”. Riappese mentre lei rideva e tornò a fissare la scatola.

_ Non fare lo stupido, Magnus! Apri quella dannata cosa! _

Prendendo il coraggio e incrociando le dita, sollevò il coperchio con riluttanza e fu sorpreso di trovarla quasi vuota, con solo due cose all'interno. Il primo era un appunto, con l'intestazione Whitmore & Fell in cima, che gli chiedeva semplicemente di contattarli dopo aver esaminato il contenuto della scatola, su richiesta di sua zia.

Più curioso che mai, il secondo era una busta. Riconobbe immediatamente la calligrafia di sua zia, la sua mano tremava leggermente quando realizzò che questa era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe mai avuto da lei, eppure era ancora completamente sbalordito. Perché non aveva semplicemente ricevuto questa lettera per posta? Cosa c'era di così importante, al punto che aveva dovuto andare fino a Firenze per recuperarla? Aprì delicatamente la busta, afferrò i fogli all'interno e iniziò a leggere:

_ Mio caro Magnus, _

_ Se stai leggendo questa lettera, allora è probabile che io non ci sia più, e beh, spero almeno di averla finita con un botto, tipo un qualche incidente col paracadute o un malfunzionamento dell'attrezzatura subacquea. Non vorrei essere la vecchia povera signora che è morta nel sonno. Sarebbe la morte più deprimente di sempre. In ogni caso, spero che tu non ti senta triste per me, mio caro ragazzo. Sappi che ho vissuto la vita come volevo e che raramente mi sono tormentata con cose così noiose come i rimpianti. _

_ Questa lettera non è un addio, perché ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me, sono solo ad una canzone dei Beatles di distanza! Con questa lettera ti sto per raccontare un'ultima storia, quindi accontenta questa vecchia ragazza un'ultima volta. _

_ Quando avevo 17 anni, mi sono innamorata di un ragazzo. Si chiamava Marco Wallace ed era il ragazzo più diabolicamente bello che i miei occhi avessero mai visto. Era nella mia classe, viveva nel parco roulotte alla periferia della città e lavorava part-time alla costruzione di quel centro commerciale che stavano tirando su all’epoca. Non roteare gli occhi, giovanotto! Questi dettagli sono importanti per la mia storia, te lo assicuro. _

_ Marco era la più delicata delle anime, un gigante gentile se mai ne avevo conosciuto uno, ma aveva una vita difficile che non migliorava mai, un fratellino, un padre ubriacone e una madre che passava le sue giornate con la testa più in aria di un aquilone. Eravamo stati assegnati insieme a un progetto di letteratura inglese e all'improvviso io ero una ragazza timida alla quale il ragazzo più bello della classe sorrideva, recitandole poesie in classe. È successo tutto così in fretta, l'innamorarsi, il fare piani per fuggire insieme e il progettare il futuro, con le nostre speranze e sogni da adolescenti e la nostra giovane incrollabile fiducia nel potere dell'amore. Ero la sua rosa del deserto, ed lui il mio angelo dagli occhi blu. Lui voleva smarrirsi nei libri e possedere una libreria. Io volevo avere i suoi bambini e vivere allo stesso modo di mia madre. _

_ Abbiamo raccattato e risparmiato ogni centesimo che potevamo. La mia indennità non era molto, ma ogni dollaro era destinato a quel fondo. Marco fece tutto quello che poteva, ma fu praticamente impossibile continuare a lavorare alle costruzioni una volta iniziato l'inverno. Sapevo che la sua vita a casa era orribile e che trascorreva quasi tutti i suoi giorni in biblioteca per sfuggire a tutto quello, ma penso di non aver mai veramente capito quanto fosse brutta. Mio padre adorava la terra su cui tua madre e io camminavamo, e mia madre era la signora più dolce di tutto il quartiere, quindi ammetto che la me stessa diciassettenne non poteva capire quanto le circostanze fossero terribili per lui. _

_ Mentre il diploma si avvicinava e tutte le nostre speranze ei nostri sogni diventavano lentamente quasi alla nostra portata, Marco iniziò a preoccuparsi. Era come se il suo cuore volesse lasciarsi quella vita alle spalle il più velocemente possibile, ma la sua coscienza lo rimproverasse per aver pensato di abbandonare suo fratello e la sua famiglia disfunzionale. Fu in uno di quei giorni che Marco venne a scuola con un occhio nero grande come il suo viso. Apparentemente, si era intromesso tra i pugni di suo padre e la sua noncurante madre, e il suo bel viso ne aveva subito le conseguenze. Il suo fratellino aveva visto tutto. Penso che sia stata la prima volta che l'ho visto piangere, la prima volta che ho capito tutto ciò con cui aveva a che fare e tutto ciò che doveva affrontare, e il tipo di vita che stava lasciando in eredità a suo fratello. Io continuavo a immaginare un bambino con i suoi caratteristici capelli biondo sporco e i suoi occhi azzurri, che affrontava un grasso ubriacone e sentivo che il mondo era molto più grande delle mie preoccupazioni riguardo ad un giovane amore e a delle fantasie stravaganti. Mi sentivo come se stessimo giocando a marito e moglie, e la nostra casa fosse appena crollata. _

_ Quella notte, mentre giacevo a letto piangendo, tua madre entrò e si sdraiò dietro di me. Mi abbracciò forte e non chiese una spiegazione, mi diede solo qualcosa di solido su cui appoggiarmi e mi ritrovai a raccontarle tutta la storia. Andò nella sua stanza e tornò con tutto ciò che aveva risparmiato per comprarsi un'auto, e disse che nel mio cuore sapevo cosa avrei dovuto fare, e che qualunque cosa avessi scelto, mi avrebbe sostenuto. Il giorno dopo andai a scuola con una busta piena di soldi e il cuore pieno di paura, perché anche a 17 anni, il mio cuore sapeva che amavo quel ragazzo abbastanza da volere che fosse la migliore versione di se stesso, e la mia testa sapeva che quella versione non sarebbe rimasta con me, non se avesse lasciato la sua famiglia alle spalle. Quindi, calpestai i miei sogni e gli diedi i soldi, e lo implorai di prendere suo fratello e di andarsene, ricominciare da capo, rompere quel cerchio di disfunzionalità e di marcia disperazione. Era un uomo buono, anche a 18 anni, e si infuriò, mi implorò e mi pregò, ma alla fine io rimasi ferma nella mia decisione di amare al di là di ciò che volevo per me stessa. E così, il mio Marco se ne andò, e io ho imparato a sopravvivere senza di lui, e da qualche parte lungo la strada ho persino imparato a vivere. Ho amato ancora e ancora, e ho capito che lui può essere stato l’amore della mia vita, ma non sarebbe stato l’unico. _

_ Scommetto che ti senti molto confuso sul perché ho condiviso questa storia con te. Probabilmente sei seduto lì, le sopracciglia stranamente aggrottate, chiedendoti che tipo di stupidaggine ti ho propinato con quel " Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l'amore", ma questa è la questione, mio caro ragazzo. Per me l'amore era abbastanza, perché il mio amore per lui mi ha fatto diventare la migliore versione di me stessa, qualcuno che ha guardato oltre i suoi bisogni e ha desiderato la felicità di un'altra persona. _

_ Una settimana fa, un uomo è entrato nella mia libreria qui a Firenze. Era alto, con i capelli biondo sporco ingrigiti sulle tempie e quegli occhi blu da ragazzino che vedevo nei miei sogni. Era come un'incarnazione dei miei ricordi, solo più equilibrata e matura, i suoi occhi azzurri sereni come quelli del mio Marco non erano mai stati. Si presentò a me come James Wallace, il fratellino che avevo indirettamente aiutato a scappare, e mi disse che aveva un'ultima volontà a cui obbedire. _

_ Il mio Marco era morto un anno prima. Aveva vissuto una vita piena, era stato in grado di provvedere al suo fratellino ed era riuscito ad impiegare un po’ dei soldi che gli avevo dato in un investimento che aveva fruttato molto bene. Si era sposato, aveva avuto tre bellissimi figli ed era morto in pace nella sua casa. Prima della sua fine, aveva incaricato il fratello di trovarmi, dovunque potessi essere, e di consegnarmi un messaggio e un regalo. Il messaggio diceva: _

“Grazie per avermi insegnato cosa significa essere una brava persona e grazie per avermi insegnato cosa significa amare. Quando ti ho lasciato quel giorno nel parcheggio della scuola 40 anni fa, ti ho promesso che un giorno sarei stato in grado di rimborsarti e oggi posso dire di poterlo finalmente fare. Mi perdonerai se ho fatto due conti con l'inflazione e quant'altro e ho investito qualcosa in nome dei vecchi tempi, quindi la somma potrebbe sembrarti diversa. Sono sempre stato migliore con le parole che con i numeri.

Mia Marla, mia rosa del deserto, se il mio ricordo della bambina che eri è anche solo metà della donna che sei riuscita a diventare, prenderai questo mio dono come un'offesa, quindi la mia richiesta per te è quella di cambiare la vita di qualcun altro, nello stesso modo in cui hai cambiato la mia. Offri a qualcun altro l'opportunità di scegliere invece che di sopportare, e sappi che sarai sempre la verità più insondabile, una rosa che fiorì nel deserto.

Tuo per sempre,

Marco J. Wallace ”

_ Magnus, mio caro ragazzo, ti ho cresciuto come mio figlio da quando tua madre è mancata, e mi sono sempre vantata di sapere chi eri, e nonostante non ti abbia visto da un po', posso dire che ultimamente, mi sembra che tu non conosca te stesso. Ti sei sfiancato, hai lavorato instancabilmente e, benché non ci sia niente di sbagliato nel lavorare per realizzare i propri sogni, non posso fare a meno di pensare che tu stia scappando da qualcosa, invece di correre verso di esso. _

_ Chiunque ti dica che il denaro non può comprare la felicità non ha conosciuto un giorno di difficoltà nella sua vita. Marco ne è la prova sufficiente e, anche se non mi sogno di pensare che tu stia lavorando per accumulare ricchezze, voglio che tu faccia un respiro e ti chieda: questi soldi possono aiutare a rispondere a una domanda con un sì, invece che con un no? Questi soldi possono comunque aiutare a raggiungere un obiettivo? Questi soldi possono aiutarti a trovare quella casa di cui ti ho parlato così spesso? Possono renderti la migliore versione di te stesso? Se la risposta ad ogni domanda è no, cosa farne ora è compito tuo. Cambia la vita di qualcun altro nel modo in cui Marco voleva che facessimo, ma se c’è anche solo un piccolo sì, allora cambia la tua, Magnus. Sii l'anima coraggiosa che io so nel profondo sei. _

_ Il mio dono per te, caro ragazzo, il mio ultimo evviva, non è il denaro stesso, ma più che altro sono le mie istruzioni complicate per ottenerlo. Suppongo che tu stia leggendo questa lettera seduto in un caffè a Firenze, imprecando contro di me per averti sottratto al tuo lavoro, ma volevo che ti prendessi un momento, una piccola goccia di tempo. Volevo che smettessi di correre in avanti e ti prendessi un minuto, in questo piccolo angolo di paradiso sulla Terra, per respirare. È un po' scorretto portarti qui in modo così subdolo, ma sento nel mio cuore che ne hai bisogno, di prendere un momento e guardare il mondo un po’ più in profondità di quello che ti permetti di percepire, e chissà, forse il tuo Marco sarà seduto al tavolo accanto a te, aspettando solo che tu alzi lo sguardo. _

_ È strano concludere la lettera su questo tono, ma come ho detto, mi rifiuto di dire addio. Sono sempre con te, come tu sei sempre stato al mio fianco. _

_ E ricorda, ragazzo mio carissimo, che tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l'amore. _

_ Marla. _


	9. Chapter 9

Da: Alec Lightwood <alightwood@gmail.com>

A: Magnus Bane <mbane@baneandroberts.com>

Messaggio inviato

Oggetto: Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Data: 22/12/2019 18:20

Magnus,

Va tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Sto cercando di pensare a una ragione per cui non ti sei più fatto vivo, e non posso fare a meno di pensare di aver fatto qualche casino. Se vuoi che smetta di inviarti e-mail o se non ti interessa più di me, tutto quello che devi fare è dirmelo. Non ho mai voluto romperti le scatole. Ma non posso fare a meno di essere preoccupato per tutto questo.

Puoi, tipo, farmi sapere qualcosa, in un modo o nell'altro? Non è un comportamento da te, Magnus.

Alec.

Alec rifletté fra sé per qualche minuto, poi premette "Invia", mettendosi in una situazione piuttosto precaria. Se si fosse trattato di un'altra occasione, avrebbe sofferto in silenzio, accettando il fatto che forse Magnus non volesse più parlargli. Se fosse stato incline ad iperanalizzare le cose, e avesse potuto ammettere di essere pesantemente afflitto da questa malattia, si sarebbe preoccupato da morire che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Fortunatamente, si era risparmiato la seccatura chiedendo a Isabelle, che aveva ammesso che, benché Magnus non le avesse telefonato da settimane, le inviava comunque occasionali messaggi, facendole sapere che era estremamente occupato e di non preoccuparsi per lui, come se una cosa del genere fosse possibile nel mondo di Alec.

Il problema di Alec, in tutta questa situazione frenetica, era quel pezzo di carta che gli stava scavando un buco nella tasca dei pantaloni, ricordandogli quali decisioni affrettate, prese nella vaghezza dell’emotività, si fosse ridotto a prendere. Aveva prenotato il volo in trance, rifiutandosi di ripensarci su e convincendosi a fare questo passo, certo che tre settimane fossero un tempo più che sufficiente per scoprire come Magnus avrebbe reagito al suo gesto. Tranne il fatto che, per ragioni sconosciute, Magnus aveva interrotto ogni forma di comunicazione, e ora il volo era fra due giorni e Alec era diventato frenetico. L'unico motivo per cui non aveva annullato l'intera impresa ed era rimasto a casa, era che aveva già fatto il colossale errore di raccontarlo a Lena, e aveva la sensazione che tornare sui suoi passi lo avrebbe messo in un mare di guai.

Dirlo a Lena era stato sorprendentemente frustrante. L'aveva messa seduta e si era preparato ad un interrogatorio nel momento in cui le avesse detto che doveva partire per New York per alcuni giorni. Avrebbe dovuto superare una prima serie di domande riguardo a quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto. _Pochi giorni_ ... se avrebbe visto Magnus… _buon Dio, lo sperava davvero, anche se non lo diceva così chiaramente_ ... Se sarebbe potuta andare con lui… _non questa volta, perché non sapeva come sarebbe andata la faccenda_ ... se le avrebbe portato un ricordo… _qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse_... ma per la maggior parte del tempo, lei l'aveva solo guardato con fermezza, e poi gli aveva chiesto con una voce tranquilla il che faceva sembrare la domanda del tutto casuale… "Ti presenterai nel suo ufficio come quel tizio in _Due settimane per innamorarsi_ per provare a riconquistarlo? ”

Naturalmente, Alec era rimasto sbalordito e la sua provvida figliola aveva notato la sua espressione e aveva affastellato un “Sai, quando le dice che la rivuole davanti a tutte quelle persone, e lei non gli risponde, e poi finisce per seguirlo in strada e baciarlo in mezzo al marciapiede, che era tutto davvero carino eccetera, ma estremamente scomodo se vuoi la mia opinione”.

A quel punto due cose avevano attraversato la mente di Alec. La prima era che il repertorio di commedie romantiche conosciute da sua figlia si era ampliato immensamente, dall'ultima volta che ne aveva sentito parlare, e immaginò di dover ringraziare Isabelle per questo. La seconda era che lui a questo punto era davvero un personaggio di una commedia romantica, visto che stava per fare un gesto grandioso, volando dall'altra parte del mondo per dimostrare il suo amore infinito, tranne che, a differenza di quei film, Alec non poteva crogiolarsi nella certezza del suo lieto fine. In effetti, se John Hughes avesse potuto scrivere la sceneggiatura e dirigere il film sulla vita di Alec nei prossimi giorni mentre si accingeva a questo viaggio, ci si sarebbe buttato ad occhi chiusi. Ci sarebbe stato un Magnus ad aspettarlo, cupo e triste come lui, e Alec avrebbe pronunciato un discorso appassionato che avrebbe fatto piangere il suo amante, e poi lui avrebbe baciato Alec appassionatamente, cancellando con un solo gesto gli ultimi mesi di dolore emotivo e di infelicità. Convenientemente, questa manifestazione di affetto del tutto pubblica e molto disagevole sarebbe dovuta accadere in qualche posto affollato, Dio sa perché, e la gente li avrebbe acclamati quando infine si fossero staccati l’uno dall’altro in cerca d’aria. In realtà, Alec era un nodo di ansia ignaro di ciò che stesse passando per la testa di Magnus e non si divertiva affatto a immaginare tutte quelle terribili evenienze. Quindi eccolo lì, sperando in un miracolo di Natale che venisse a salvarlo.

Prima che riuscisse a infilarsi in un altro giro di inutili preoccupazioni, qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e Simon infilò una mano nell’apertura fissandolo scherzosamente “Non senti questo profumo di prelibatezze divine che si diffonde dalla cucina? Cosa diavolo ci fai qui invece di essere a decorare i biscotti di Natale? ”

Alec non poté fare a meno di ridere. Simon era sempre un ragazzo allegro, ma le vacanze sembravano sempre tirar fuori il suo lato più gioviale. In questi giorni stava praticamente saltellando di gioia. Mettere lui e Lena nella stessa stanza era sufficiente per far venire ad Alec un mal di testa che durava fino a notte.

"Che tipo di biscotti hai fatto?", chiese Alec, mettendo a caricare il telefono e seguendolo fuori dalla stanza.

"Che razza di domanda è? Come potresti far distinzioni tra i biscotti di Natale? Sono tutti magici ”, insistette Simon, e Alec si limitò a sospirare. Parlare con lui di biscotti poteva condurre a discussioni davvero insensate. Alec avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Aveva commesso l'errore qualche anno prima ed era a malapena sopravvissutoper raccontarlo.

Raggiunsero la cucina e, certamente il posto profumava come l'interno di una panetteria, una dolcezza zuccherina impregnava l'aria e una musica natalizia suonava sullo stereo, come in una scena teatrale. Avevano tirato su l'albero poche settimane prima, una mostruosità che Alec e Luke avevano dovuto trascinare a casa. L'avevano decorato insieme, ciascuno dandosi da fare con decorazioni diverse, disimballando le scatole dal magazzino, mentre le campanelle tintinnavano sullo sfondo come quando erano bambini; Alec aveva trascorso metà della notte godendosi il tempo con la sua famiglia, e l'altra metà chiedendosi come sarebbe stato il Natale di Magnus. Aveva comprato un albero? Chi l’aveva aiutato a metterlo su? Seguiva una qualche tradizione che dava alle sue festività un profumo di casa, o era solo? Non poté evitare di sentire il cuore addolorato, immaginando il suo amore trascorrere quello che doveva essere un momento in famiglia da solo nel freddo intenso della città, guardando la folla sulla Quinta Avenue e osservando tutte le belle vetrine, solo per tornare in un appartamento vuoto. In quel momento era stato sul punto di rompere gli indugi e chiamarlo, ma ora aveva un piano per riconquistarlo; e non voleva rovinarlo. Sperava ardentemente che questo sarebbe stato l'ultimo anno in cui Magnus avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il Natale da solo, anche se, fosse dipeso da lui, Alec avrebbe voluto essere al suo fianco la notte di Natale. Anche quel solo sogno lo riscaldò tutto, confortandolo con il calore di ciò che sarebbe stato possibile, e si ritrovò a sorridere un po' mentre glassava i biscotti, picchiettando il naso di Lena con la crema che lei gli rimetteva nel piatto. Isabelle stava cantando stonata “Baby, fuori fa freddo”, mentre Luke stava praticamente facendo la serenata a Maryse, facendola volteggiare sul pavimento della cucina.

Quando tutti i biscotti furono glassati, Alec ricordò l’e-mail che aveva inviato e si diresse verso la sua camera da letto. Nel momento in cui toccò lo schermo del telefono, trovò una decina di notifiche di chiamata perse da parte di Magnus stesso e dovette sedere a lato del letto, da tanto gli tremavano le ginocchia. Nei mesi successivi alla sua partenza, Magnus non lo aveva mai chiamato, nemmeno per errore. Cercò di contenere l’entusiasmo, ma dieci chiamate perse erano troppe persino per lui. Erano iniziate venti minuti prima, l'ultima appena un minuto prima che Alec entrasse nella stanza.

Il cuore cominciò a battergli forte nel petto, mille possibilità vorticarono nella sua mente mentre cercava di trovare il coraggio di richiamare, quando il telefono iniziò a suonargli in mano. Il nome di Magnus lampeggiò sullo schermo riempiendolo contemporaneamente di panico e di eccitazione, e la sua lotta interna fu così lunga che quasi lasciò che il telefono smettesse di squillare prima di premere il pulsante e portarlo all'orecchio.

“Pronto?”, quasi sussurrò, con il cuore in gola.

Nulla però avrebbe potuto prepararlo per un ”Ma sei sordo o stai solo cercando di uccidermi?" urlato dall’altra parte della linea. Nonostante la sua totale confusione, le sue labbra si curvarono insensibilmente verso l’alto. Gli era mancato, il suono di quella voce.

"Magnus?", balbettò confuso.

“No, sono il ghiacciolo attualmente in piedi sulla porta di casa, perché ho più cuore che buonsenso e ha voluto sorprendere il tuo culo. Non so nemmeno perché me ne preoccupo. Onestamente, chi va in giro senza il telefono al giorno d'oggi, Alexander? Chi? Non riesco a sentire le mie cazzo di guance ... "

Magnus era chiaramente molto agitato, e nel turbine di parole che gli stavano uscendo di bocca, Alec si era bloccato su due soltanto “Aspetta, la porta di casa, nel senso la NOSTRA porta? Sei qui?"

Il silenzio dall'altra parte della linea divenne così preoccupante che Alec dovette controllare lo schermo per assicurarsi che la linea non fosse caduta, e poi Magnus emise un sospiro stanco e mormorò semplicemente "Apri la porta, Alexander", e Alec poté giurare di averlo sentito sussurrare "Sono innamorato di un idiota" mentre riattaccava.

Alec sgattaiolò in cucina come un pipistrello in fuga dall'inferno, e tutti lo guardarono con aria interrogativa.

"Magnus è qui", disse, riuscendo a malapena a pronunciare le parole. Attraversò la casa per raggiungere la porta principale, mentre tutti quanti gridavano chiedendogli spiegazioni . Aprì la porta ed espirò.

Magnus sembrava ... beh, sembrava furioso, ma Alec stava vedendo solo i particolari che i suoi occhi desideravano rivedere da tanto tempo. Era tutto infagottato per difendersi dal freddo e i suoi capelli fuoruscivano da ogni parte, come se avessero preso la forma di quando le dita di Alec li accarezzavano. Aveva il naso e le guance rosse per il freddo, e gli occhiali rotondi appollaiati sul naso nel più adorabile dei modi. Perfino l’espressione scocciata del suo viso non faceva che aggiungere splendore alla sua figura, e Alec quasi cadde in ginocchio. Sembrava la cosa più preziosa che Alec avesse mai visto, e non era sicuro di cosa stesse dicendo la sua faccia, ma Magnus alzò un dito e sibilò “Non osare sorridermi in quel modo. Sono arrabbiato con te".

Spinse in casa la piccola valigia che Alec non aveva nemmeno notato e chiuse la porta, sospirando di gioia al calore. Dopo essersi crogiolato per alcuni istanti nel momento - la sua famiglia sembrava dar loro sorprendentemente un po' di spazio - Magnus aprì gli occhi, la sua irritazione apparentemente sopita dal calore, e disse "Ciao”.

Alec non poté farne a meno. L’eccitazione, la felicità e un vorticoso turbine di gioia si agitavano dentro di lui, e scoppiò a ridere. “Ciao”, esclamò tra le risate e Magnus si unì a lui subito dopo.

“Mi dispiace. Avevo pianificato tutto e, come al solito, tu hai mandato tutto a catafascio ”.

"Avresti potuto chiamare Isabelle, o meglio ancora, suonare il campanello come una persona normale", scherzò Alec allungando la mano per prendere la giacca che Magnus si stava togliendo.

"Come ho detto, avevo dei piani", mormorò Magnus.

Alec non sapeva perché Magnus fosse lì, non aveva nemmeno cominciato a permettersi di sperare. Era abituato alle delusioni, e quindi non osava formulare ipotesi al di là dei fatti noti, e i fatti erano che Magnus Bane, l'uomo di cui era completamente e disperatamente innamorato, era proprio lì, a portata di mano, stava respirando la sua stessa aria, e indipendentemente delle cause o dalle conseguenze, ad Alec era mancato troppo per fare qualsiasi altra cosa tranne avvicinarsi a lui e abbracciarlo. Le braccia di Magnus ricambiarono la stretta, si stavano soffocando l'un l'altro, cercando di inalare l'altro dentro di sé. Alec appoggiò il naso nell'incavo del collo di Magnus e inspirò il suo profumo inebriante. Voleva dire così tante cose, eppure avrebbe potuto accontentarsi di rimanere così per sempre, solo loro due, aggrappati l'uno all'altro.

Dalla cucina venne un rumore, seguito da un mormorio che gli disse che la sua famiglia stava davvero cercando di dare loro un po' di privacy prima di gettarsi su Magnus. Lui sembrò percepire la stessa cosa, perché si ritrasse e chiese piano “Sono tutti in casa?”

Alec annuì, ancora aggrappato con le mani alle braccia di Magnus, e questi si guardò attorno, come per familiarizzarsi nuovamente con l’ambiente, e disse con chiara trepidazione nella voce: “Possiamo andare da qualche parte a parlare, prima? Vorrei chiarire qualcosa con te prima di salutare tutta la famiglia”.

Alec semplicemente annuì ancora una volta, e gli fece cenno di rimettersi la giacca, prima di recuperare anche la propria e di infilarsi gli stivali. Aprirono piano la porta, lasciando probabilmente gli altri nell’incertezza, e si diressero alla cantina nell’aria frizzante.

Durante il tragitto Alec cercò più volte di trovare il coraggio di chiedere a Magnus la ragione della sua visita, ma le parole sembravano inchiodate nella sua bocca. Sospettava che voler “parlare” da parte di Magnus significasse chiarire le cose per se stesso, così cercò di aver pazienza e proseguì fino a raggiungere il suo ufficio sul retro, accendendo la luce.

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio imbarazzante, Magnus cominciò a passeggiare avanti e indietro per la stanza, torcendosi le mani. Infine, cominciò a parlare. “Insomma, la scatola è arrivata, qualche settimana fa”.

Alec non si era aspettato che la conversazione cominciasse così, ma si adattò rapidamente, chinandosi in avanti da dove era seduto sulla scrivania e chiedendo “Ho indovinato?”

Magnus fece un piccolo sorriso, ma proseguì. “No, sfortunatamente. Cioè, in un certo senso. Direi che tutt’e due abbiamo indovinato qualcosa” rise, come se solo in quel momento fosse arrivato a tale conclusione.

“Davvero?”

“Sì…voglio dire, era una lettera che raccontava una storia d’amore molto romantica, benché di 40 anni fa” spiegò, e Alec si sentì intrigato dalla cosa, a dir poco.

Magnus gli spiegò la storia di Marco e Marla, del loro giovane amore e della susseguente separazione. Alec provò qualcosa per la giovane coppia. Se c’era qualcosa che aveva capito nella vita, era che la mano del destino è più potente dei sogni e dei desideri. Provò ammirazione per l’altruismo di Marla, e per la capacità che aveva avuto di mettere il ragazzo che amava davanti a tutto. Prima che Magnus arrivasse alla parte del fratello che era andato a visitarla, Alec sentiva il cuore dolere per quei ragazzi che non aveva mai conosciuto. 

Magnus continuò la storia. “Il fratello non aveva portato a Marla solo la lettera, Alec. Le aveva riportato indietro anche il denaro che lei aveva regalato a Marco tutti quegli anni prima. E lei lo ha lasciato a me” concluse Magnus con una certa meraviglia.

“E’ qualcosa davvero di speciale, Magnus. Quei soldi hanno una grande significato per entrambi, ne sono certo”.

“Questa è la faccenda, in effetti – disse Magnus con gli occhi sgranati, come se ancora non credesse al dono che aveva ricevuto qualche settimana prima. “Marco aveva investito quei soldi. Mi ha lasciato un milione di dollari, Alexander”.

“Buon dio – sussurrò Alec con riverenza, mentre il cuore gli balzava nel petto – ma dici sul serio?”

Magnus rise nervosamente. “Fidati, ho dovuto controllare la cifra almeno cinque volte prima che mi entrasse nel cervello”.

Sedettero in silenzio per un po’ mentre Alec assorbiva l’informazione, e poi disse “Congratulazioni, Magnus. Hai idea di cosa farne?”

Magnus smise di camminare avanti e indietro e si fermò di fronte a lui, deglutendo nervosamente. Alec poteva vederlo cercare di raccogliere il coraggio per qualcosa, finché Magnus non raddrizzò le spalle e disse “Be’, speravo che mi aiutassi a trovare una buona sede a Firenze”.

Col cuore che gli palpitava selvaggiamente in petto, Alec si asciugò i palmi sudati sulle cosce e borbottò “Per cosa?”.

Le labbra di Magnus si curvarono appena verso l’alto. In un tono che pareva dire ad Alec quanto era idiota a non averlo capito rispose “Be’, per il mio nuovo ufficio, ovviamente”.

Aveva appena pronunciato quelle parole che Alec stava già ingoiandole, facendo tacere quell’uomo tremendo nel modo più efficace che conoscesse. Lo baciò come un uomo affamato ad un festino, incapace di comprendere nient’altro se non l’eccitazione che questa notizia portava con sé. Era…vero.

Magnus gemette contro la sua bocca prima di approfondire il bacio, infilando le dita nei capelli di Alec e avvicinandolo a sé, mentre la sua lingua e le sue labbra facevano del loro meglio per ridurre in pappa la mente sconvolta di Alec. Questi interruppe il bacio solo per sussurrare contro la sua bocca “Dimmi che non è uno scherzo. Dimmi che sei tornato per restare” e Magnus sorrise, le sue labbra curve erano la risposta a tutte le preghiere di Alec, il fiato con il quale stava sussurrando “Rimango”, accompagnando le parole con piccoli baci, sfiorandogli il naso.

Alec perse traccia del concetto di tempo una volta che le loro labbra tornarono a congiungersi, le lingue intrecciate con passione, fin quando la sua gioia si trasformò in una contagiosa, delirante risata. Molto presto lui e Magnus finirono per ridere così forte da non potersi più baciare, le fronti che si toccavano, le mani che percorrevano il corpo l’uno dell’altro, in una sorta di rassicurazione che erano davvero lì, insieme, che non era un sogno e che non si sarebbero svegliati in un letto vuoto e col cuore pesante.

“Com’è potuto succedere?” chiese Alec, e Magnus gli raccontò che aveva saputo cosa voleva nel momento esatto in cui aveva letto la lettera di Marla e aveva ricevuto il denaro dal suo avvocato.

“Le settimane passate sono state estenuanti. Prima di tutto, Maia ed io abbiamo cercato di capire come far funzionare questa espansione, e così abbiamo dovuto fare un sacco di telefonate per capire se qui avremmo avuto un potenziale di sviluppo. Poi c’erano gli aspetti legali da tenere inconsiderazione, e collaboratori da assumere per fare in modo che l’intero ufficio di New York non ricadesse solo sulle spalle di Maia, e licenze da acquisire, senza parlare del casino per creare un fondo con Catarina…mi spiace di averti ignorato, ma sapevo che nell’attimo in cui ti avessi parlato ti avrei spifferato tutto, ed ero irremovibile nel voler tenere tutto nascosto fino a quando non fosse tutto sicuro e stabilito.

“Mi hai spaventato, lo sai? Pensavo…non so cosa pensavo, onestamente”.

“Che io ti avessi lasciato indietro? Non c’è verso che io possa rinunciarea te, Alexander. E’ così. Tu sei “quello”, per me”.

Dio, quanto aveva desiderato sentire quelle parole? Per quanto tempo aveva voluto dirle lui stesso? Gli bruciavano gli occhi, per l’intensità di quell’emozione, e con un sussulto ricordò il pezzo di carta che aveva in tasca, e infine disse “Voglio mostrarti una cosa”.

Allungò una mano e allargò il biglietto sul petto di Magnus, costringendolo a ritrarsi appena per poter leggere la prenotazione del volo. Uno sguardo confuso si sollevò per fissarlo mentre Magnus aggrottava appena le sopracciglia, e Alec anticipò la domanda che poteva veder fluttuare nei suoi occhi. “Stavo venendo da te. Sembra che il mio desiderio di stare con te sia diventato più grande della mia avversione per la città. Stavo venendo a umiliarmi e a implorarti di prendere in considerazione qualcosa, e porca miseria, non sapevo nemmeno cosa. Sono disposto a seguirti fino ai confini della terra, se necessario. Ti ho scelto da subito, Magnus ”

Il pezzo di carta iniziò a tremare nella mano di Magnus prima che lui lo lasciasse cadere a terra gettandosi ad abbracciarlo stretto. Rabbrividì tra le braccia di Alec, e lui lo strinse di più, tenendolo a sé.

"Ti amo, Alexander" mormorò contro la sua spalla con voce soffocata, e mentre Alec ricambiava la sua dichiarazione dal profondo del suo cuore, poté sentire il macigno che portava su di sé da così tanto tempo svanire completamente, il suo peso scomparso di fronte al sollievo assoluto e alla gioia che stava vivendo. A quella sensazione si sentì mancare l’equilibrio, ma mentre ad Alec sembrava di volare, Magnus si scoprì ancorato al suolo, saldo grazie a qualcosa di molto più grande di lui. Grazie all'amore.

____

Dire che la famiglia fu felice di rivedere Magnus sarebbe un eufemismo. Fu quasi soffocato dagli abbracci, ricevette pacche sulla schiena fino a sentirsi sconquassare gli organi interni e tutti si comportarono come se un loro singolo passo falso avesse potuto farlo fuggire dal paese e tornare a New York. Ad un certo punto fu abbastanza sicuro di aver visto Lena riporre la valigia in modo che lui non la trovasse.

Adorava tutto questo. Li amava e amava il sentimento di assoluta appartenenza che provava in mezzo a loro. Alexander gli aveva assicurato che avrebbero preso la sua decisione positivamente, ma Magnus era ancora nervoso, in particolare riguardo all'opinione di una certa bambina di 8 anni. Una cosa era essere un compagno di giochi e un ospite temporaneo per l'estate, ed era del tutto un’altra cosa diventare un punto fisso nella sua vita, rubandole la persona che lei preferiva al mondo.

Quando furono tornati a casa, e Magnus fu travolto dal suo ciao entusiasta, lei guardò semplicemente il padre dietro di lui e disse “Ho sbagliato film, papà. Magnus era la ragazza bionda di The Holiday ”, e Alexander fissò Izzy e disse “Grazie mille, sorella. Adoro avere una figlia che parla solo per citazioni di film romantici ”, e Isabelle scrollò appena le spalle, come se non avesse idea di cosa stesse parlando.

Inutile dire che la sua preoccupazione si rivelò inutile. Lena era rimasta estasiata nello scoprire che sarebbe rimasto per sempre, il che sollevò l'altro problema di cui discussero durante l'intera cena.

“Dovresti arrenderti, Magnus. Non la spunterai su questo ”, disse Clary, facendo saltellare sul ginocchio un Lucas agitato.

“Non posso semplicemente vivere qui, ragazzi. Trascorrere l'estate è una cosa, ma voi avete la vostra routine e tutto. Ho già iniziato a cercare un posto in città ”, insistette Magnus, cercando di non mugolare, da tanto era buono il cibo. Accidenti, forse la cucina di Maryse gli era mancata più di Alexander stesso.

“In città? Sei matto? Siamo sopravvissuti a malapena ad un Alec malinconico. Riesci a immaginare cosa potrebbe essere per noi se non ti vedrà tutto il tempo? Pensa alla nostra sanità mentale, Magnus, per l'amor di Dio ”, urlò praticamente Simon, gesticolando selvaggiamente in quello che a Magnus sembrò il divertente ritratto shakespeariano del tradimento.

“Tesoro, abbassa un po’ i toni", mormorò Izzy, e poi girò la testa verso Magnus con aria minacciosa. "È uno spreco di risorse", iniziò e Alexander sbuffò, probabilmente ricordando che Magnus aveva così tanto denaro da non sapere cosa farne al momento.

“C'è così tanto spazio qui, e se vivrai in città, dovrai passare metà del tuo tempo solo a viaggiare, perché ovviamente dovrai venire a cena ogni sera, e poi sarai troppo stanco e assonnato per tornare indietro, così passerai comunque la notte qui, quindi tutta la faccenda è senza senso. Inoltre, non sei un ospite, sei letteralmente di famiglia ”

Magnus sentì il cuore dolere per la loro pronta approvazione e la loro accettazione incondizionata verso di lui. Lo conquistava, questo sentimento di familiarità e contentezza che stava vivendo, al punto che cominciò seriamente a considerare la possibilità di vivere alla villa, di trascorrere tutte le notti tra le braccia di Alexander, e magari di portare Lena a scuola recandosi in città ogni mattina.

Jace si rivolse al fratello, che era rimasto insolitamente silenzioso durante la loro discussione, e lo inchiodò con uno sguardo “Non hai intenzione di dire niente, Alec? Cercare di convincerlo o qualcosa del genere? "

“Sto tenendo le mie armi per dopo. Ho i miei metodi per fare in modo che sia d’accordo ”, scherzò e l'intero tavolo esplose in gemiti e suoni disgustati mentre Jace e Luke facevano volare i loro tovaglioli sulla faccia di Alec. “ Dai, smettila. C’è tua figlia a tavola!” “Troppe informazioni, Alec. Gesù Cristo”.

Magnus fece del suo meglio per reprimere una risata, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca mentre Alec arrossiva intensamente, e balbettava indignato "Intendevo dire che gli avrei parlato, pervertiti!”

“Certo, amico. Sicuro", borbottò Jace, e Alec gli tirò indietro il tovagliolo "Vuoi stare zitto? "

Dopo di ciò la discussione si interruppe, tutti passarono a raccontargli quello che si era perso mentre era via, e Magnus ascoltò diligentemente, consapevole della mano di Alec posata sulla sua coscia, quel peso così gradito che lo ancorava al mondo circostante

Più tardi quella notte, mentre lui e Alec si erano ritirati in biblioteca per un bicchiere di vino - faceva troppo freddo per usare il patio -, Alec riprese l’argomento. Era seduto sul divano, con i piedi freddi di Magnus in grembo massaggiandoli per trasmettere un po' di calore. "Quindi riguardo al fatto di vivere qui", iniziò, spingendo il pollice contro l'arco del piede di Magnus e facendolo quasi gemere dal piacere.

“Sai che ho ragione, Alexander. Non posso semplicemente trasferirmi ”

"Perché no? Io ti voglio qui, tutti ti vogliono qui ”

“Stiamo appena iniziando a trovare la nostra normalità. Semplicemente non voglio affrettare nulla ”, argomentò Magnus, e Alec lo guardò fisso, amore e affetto splendenti nei suoi occhi. “Finora non abbiamo fatto nulla secondo le regole, perché iniziare adesso? Creiamo noi la nostra normalità, fissiamo il nostro ritmo. Se questo è il tuo unico ostacolo, allora dimenticalo”.

Senza aspettare la risposta di Magnus, si tolse i suoi piedi dal grembo, ignorando la sua esclamazione offesa, quindi si avvicinò a lui sul divano, gli mise un braccio attorno e piegò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, dove cominciò a deporre piccoli baci; Magnus sentì un brivido diffondersi dentro di lui mentre Alexander, con voce roca, gli sussurrava all'orecchio. “Andiamo. Voglio addormentarmi accanto a te. Voglio baciarti ogni giorno quando ci svegliamo. Tu non lo vuoi? Non ti è nemmeno passato per la testa negli ultimi mesi?”

Di fatto, la fantasia era stata l'unica compagna di Magnus negli ultimi mesi, tormentandolo con sogni che pensava non sarebbero mai diventati realtà, ma tentare di esprimere queste sensazioni era molto al di là di ciò che il suo cervello stordito poteva concepire in quel momento, non quando la lingua di Alexander si era unita alle sue labbra, leccandogli il lobo dell'orecchio e distruggendolo lentamente e con sicurezza. "Pensavo avessi detto che avresti semplicemente provato a parlarmi", gracchiò.

Le labbra di Alec si curvarono attorno alla sua spalla, dove posarono piccoli baci, scostando l’offensivo tessuto della camicia per avere un migliore accesso. “Be’, sto anche parlando. Ho labbra abili. Possono fare più cose contemporaneamente”, scherzò, mentre il suo respiro riscaldava intensamente Magnus.

“A proposito”, continuò Alec, continuando a tormentarlo con le sue labbra, e Magnus gli diede un’occhiata di traverso mentre inclinava la testa per dargli più spazio. “Sul serio?”, mormorò.

Le spalle di Alec si mossero mentre respirava contro Magnus. “Hai parlato prima di un fondo assieme a Catarina? Di che si trattava?" chiese.

Magnus impiegò un’imbarazzante quantità di tempo per concentrarsi a sufficienza sulla domanda e rispondere “Oh, stiamo istituendo un fondo per le famiglie bisognose. I soldi necessari per l'espansione della ditta non hanno intaccato il capitale, e beh, la storia di Marco era così straziante, e insomma, stiamo creando questo fondo. Cat stava addirittura parlando di renderlo una vera fondazione per aiutare le famiglie con appartamenti-rifugio e assistenza legale. Nel momento in cui ho proposto l'idea, ne è stata così entusiasta e alla fine ha finito per occuparsi di tutto, trovando benefattori e tutto il resto. Io sto semplicemente fornendo le risorse iniziali per avviare il progetto ”.

"Magnus, questo è ... è incredibile"

Magnus scrollò le spalle, a disagio per gli elogi. Dopotutto, il denaro non era suo, non tecnicamente. "Volevano che cambiassi la vita a qualcuno, e io ho pensato alla mia, ma perché non cambiare anche quella di tanti altri?”

Alexander aveva smesso di baciargli la spalla e lo stava solo fissando con una specie di inquietante profondità. "Cosa c’è?”, chiese Magnus, un po’ a disagio. “Te l’ho detto che ti amo, nell'ultima ora?", chiese Alec scherzosamente, e Magnus sorrise. Era bello essere a casa.

—

"Ne sei sicuro?", Iniziò Magnus e Alec sospirò.

“Per la centesima volta, sì, lo sono. Perché stai andando fuori di testa? ”

"Non voglio che ti faccia un tatuaggio solo perché ne sto facendo uno io”, continuò Magnus, sentendosi stranamente ansioso.

Alec sollevò la testa dalla rivista che stava esaminando e inarcò un sopracciglio verso il fidanzato. “Voglio farlo. Tu non volevi nemmeno che lo facessi. Ho dovuto letteralmente inseguirti “.

"Non è che non volessi che tu lo facessi", ammise con riluttanza Magnus, torcendosi le mani in grembo, mani che furono prontamente coperte da quelle di Alexander che le strinse dolcemente, e disse: "Lo so, piccolo. Sei solo nervoso. Capisco. Non ce l’hai con me, vero? ”, scherzò, con una risata che gli tremava nella voce.

Magnus scosse la testa quasi violentemente, scrutando Alec negli occhi per assicurarsi di essere compreso. “Mai, sono solo ansioso. Non c'è nulla di cui sono più sicuro ”.

Alexander sorrise, sporgendosi in avanti mettere in contatto le labbra in un bacio e mormorando dolcemente contro la sua bocca “Lo so. Non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani ”.

"Nemmeno io", rispose Magnus, sentendo l'eccitazione della giornata superare il nervosismo.

La decisione di sposarsi non era stata troppo difficile da prendere. Come la maggior parte degli eventi della loro storia, era sembrato inevitabile, una conclusione scontata che, un giorno, Magnus e Alec sarebbero diventati mariti. Era iniziata come una semplice domanda mentre erano a letto una sera, mentre Magnus giocava con i capelli di Alec e Alec leggeva, gli occhiali da lettura posati sul naso come lo studente sexy che era un tempo; Magnus aveva sentito un selvaggio e improvviso desiderio di condividere il suo nome, per far sapere a tutto il mondo che si appartenevano, così aveva quasi casualmente buttato lì la domanda. “Vorresti che ci sposassimo un giorno?"

Alec non aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia o indicato che in qualche modo la domanda lo avesse colto di sorpresa; aveva semplicemente voltato pagina e detto, con lo stesso tono casuale "Dì solo quando e dove, e io sarò lì con le campane”.

Per la maggior parte delle persone, lo scambio sarebbe parso come uno scherzo tra due partner, ma Magnus sapeva che Alec aveva inteso ogni parola, quindi avevano effettivamente deciso il quando e il dove, ed eccoli lì, pochi mesi dopo, quasi arrivati al giorno del loro matrimonio.

Ma prima Magnus aveva voluto conservare il ricordo delle circostanze che li avevano condotti l'uno verso l'altro, e poi li aveva riportati insieme, vivi. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Alexander avrebbe voluto farsi un tatuaggio, ma nel momento in cui gli aveva illustrato l'idea, il suo fidanzato aveva chiesto di unirsi a lui.

"Smettila di agitarti, Magnus", mormorò Alec, la testa di nuovo seppellita nella rivista, come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo. Magnus voleva essere seccato con lui, ma non poteva, perché lui era davvero agitato, e se fosse stato Alec, si sarebbe scocciato pure lui. Sentiva semplicemente questa irrequietezza sotto la sua pelle, e non sapeva da dove venisse, né come dissiparla.

Quando la sua agitazione divenne ancor più pronunciata, Alexander mise giù la rivista con un sospiro, poi si girò verso di lui, dandogli tutta la sua attenzione, e Magnus scoprì che il solo sguardo di quei due occhi di ambra riuscivano a renderlo meno ansioso. Era assolutamente ridicolo quanto fosse innamorato, ma in qualche modo era anche rassicurante. C'era calma nell'intensità costante dei suoi sentimenti per Alexander. Era ciò che gli aveva fatto capire davvero che questa era una cosa diversa, speciale, un evento unico nella vita, l’amore che nutriva per quest'uomo.

“Cosa sta succedendo in quella tua bellissima testa?”, scherzò Alec, sfiorando col pollice la sua guancia facendogli venire la pelle d'oca .

”Adulatore", rispose Magnus, un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sfacciato”, ricambiò Alec.

"Non lo so", ammise infine con un sospiro. "Ho solo una strana sensazione al riguardo, tutto qui"

Alexander lo guardò così a lungo che Magnus si chiese se intendesse rispondergli, quindi prese entrambe le sue mani fredde tra le proprie, tenendole delicatamente, ma con fermezza, e dichiarò: "Sai che niente andrà storto, vero? Puoi smettere di aspettare che succeda qualcosa. Sei costretto a stare con me tutta la vita ”.

Il cuore di Magnus fece un piccolo balzo a quelle parole, perché non ci aveva davvero pensato, ma non poteva negare che il suo subconscio tendesse ad essere odiosamente e terribilmente preoccupato di tutto.

Alec continuò prima che Magnus potesse interloquire. "Se c’è qualcunodiffidente nei confronti della felicità, quello sono io, ma tu sai, come lo so io, che tutto andrà bene?"

Al suo cenno esitante, Alec continuò, le labbra aperte in un sorriso smagliante. “Perché sei proprio qui con me, e quando ti guardo, mi sento completo. Qualunque cosa nella vita mi capiterà, posso sopportarlo. Ho già tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Con me il mondo non ha più carte da giocare”.

Il cuore di Magnus sembrava fluttuare. Si sentiva così ricolmo che gli faceva male il petto, una sensazione troppo intensa da sopportare. Sentì le parole di Alexander risuonare nell’anima, la loro verità come una coperta calda in una notte gelida, che scaccia il freddo e non lascia altro che sicurezza dietro di sé. La sua ansia svanì in una nebbiolina, e non era necessariamente perché aveva avuto bisogno di sentire quelle parole da lui. Sapeva nella sua anima che Alec lo amava, ma era più per assicurarsi di essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, un’uguale intensità di sentimenti, entrambi completamente perduti l'uno nell'altro, senza speranza né voglia di primeggiare.

Sorrise a quel viso che spesso allietava i suoi sogni e condivideva la sua piccola verità. “Penso di essermi innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho visto. Stavi venendo dalla vigna, il sole splendeva intorno a te come un’aureola, e il primo pensiero che ho avuto riguardo a te…”, si interruppe, poi rise. "Okay, il primo pensiero che ho avuto è stato che avresti potuto essere il mio cowboy sexy”, e Alec rise così forte che gli altri clienti del lo studio di tatuaggi li guardarono incuriositi. Lui sorrise e continuò: “Il mio secondo pensiero, però, era che tu sembravi incarnare la pace. Non l'ho mai avuta prima di te. La mia mente era sempre stata un turbinìo ininterrotto, e invece ti ho guardato, e tutto il resto è svanito nella foschia. Penso di averti amato da allora ”.

Gli occhi di Alexander apparvero sospettosamente lucidi sotto le luci fluorescenti, ma sorrise e circondò con la mano la guancia di Magnus e sussurrò con reverenza “Sai cosa stavo pensando l'altro giorno? Stavo pensando a Shahrazad, e mi sono reso conto che come Shahryar, tu hai riscaldato il mio dannato cuore gelido, notte dopo notte, nel nostro patio, ogni volta lasciandomi più desideroso di te, desideroso di avere più storie e più sogni, e continuavo a tornare da te perché la storia non era mai finita, anche quando mi ero ripromesso di non lasciarmi tentare. Mi sono innamorato di te a piccoli passi, nel corso di quelle sere, e non vorrei mai tornare indietro ad allora”.

Sentendo il cuore aprirsi in petto, Magnus sorrise e si vantò "Ti ho battuto”.

"Era una gara?”, scherzò Alec, asciugando la lacrima che Magnus non aveva nemmeno sentito scendere.

"No, ma vinco lo stesso”, sussurrò gioioso, e Alexander ridacchiò, vibrando con tutto il corpo.

“Ti amo, Magnus", esclamò.

"Ti amo, Alexander", gli fece eco Magnus mentre la receptionist chiamava i loro nomi. Entrarono, mano nella mano, per fare un primo giuramento sulla pelle, prima di farne un altro l’indomani.

La casa era in subbuglio. Be’, un subbuglio allegro, ma comunque un subbuglio. Come se non fosse bastato, Lena aveva sentito la necessità di ballare nel suo vestito da damigella e di far volteggiare Madzie, cantando per Lucas ogni ninna nanna che conosceva, il quale Lucas stava sentendo il bisogno di dimostrare il suo entusiasmo con strilli e grida da neonato. Maryse stava tirando su col naso mentre cercava di sistemare i vestiti di tutti e di assicurarsi che ogni ciocca di capelli fosse esattamente appuntata.

Era forse il caos totale intorno a lui che faceva sentire Alec calmo, come nell'occhio di un uragano. Guardava la scena con attrazione morbosa, vedendo la gioia assoluta su ogni singolo volto che lo circondava. Una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece uscire improvvisamente dall’incanto: alzò lo sguardo per vedere Jace che lo osservava con un sorriso immensamente felice. "Stai bene, amico?"

Alec fece un cenno di assenso al fratello, sentendo un leggero dolore sul petto, là dove una benda copriva le parole che lui e Magnus si erano fatti tatuare sul cuore la sera prima. Quella sensazione dolorosa lo fece concentrare in qualche modo, e rispose "Sì, sono felice”.

"Non devi sembrare così sorpreso, sai", scherzò Simon arrivando dall'altra parte, e Alec rise. "È un po’ che lo vediamo arrivare"

"Cosa, il fatto che mi sposo?", chiese Alec confuso.

"No, il fatto che sei felice", scherzò Simon, dandogli una spallata.

“Dov'è Magnus?”, chiese Jace, adocchiando il figlio, che ridacchiava di felicità mentre Lena e Madzie si agitavano attorno a lui come folletti della foresta.

“Si sta preparando, suppongo. Maia e Catarina mi hanno vietato di vederlo stamattina”, si lamentò, perfettamente consapevole di sembrare un bambino petulante.

I ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e gli lanciarono uno sguardo di pietà. “Coraggio, tesorino. Sarà qui tra pochissimo”, rise Simon, guadagnandosi una gomitata.

Isabelle apparve sulla porta che dava sul patio e batté le mani. Lei e Clary si erano incaricate di organizzare l'intera faccenda. Erano state sorprendentemente efficienti nella pianificazione del matrimonio e Luke aveva fatto sapereloro che era disposto a investire una somma, in caso avessero deciso di farne un mestiere.

“Va bene, tutti al proprio posto. Siamo pronti per cominciare”, urlò Isabelle come un sergente istruttore, e tutti si mossero per prendere il loro posto come in uno spettacolo provato a lungo.

Alec non ricordò il percorso per andare a prendere il suo posto accanto al gazebo coperto di fiori che era stato sistemato sul pavimento di pietra del loro famigerato patio; non ricordò Luke dargli una pacca sulla schiena dal piedistallo dove era salito quale officiante la cerimonia; non lasciò errare lo sguardo sullo sfondo delle colline alle loro spalle, sulla terra che aveva accolto come un amante la loro storia d'amore; non prestò molta attenzione a suo fratello e al suo migliore amico in piedi al suo fianco come testimoni; consapevole solo della porta d’ingresso ancora deserta,che, al suono di una versione strumentale di “I wanna hold your hand” dei Beatles, naturalmente, si animò prima con la comparsa di sua figlia, che gettava allegramente petali di rosa tutto intorno, felice come una pasqua, seguita da sua cognata che teneva tra le braccia Lucas, il loro piccolo portatore degli anelli. Non udì gli ooh e gli aah dei loro ospiti, mentre sentiva crescere l'anticipazione, mentre Catarina scendeva lungo la passerella, vestita con un bellissimo abito color champagne, disegnato da sua sorella. Maia la seguiva vestita allo stesso modo, facendogli l'occhiolino amichevolmente mentre prendeva posto dall’altra parte, e poi eccolo lì, lui, stupendo gioiello radioso che brillava anche nei giorni più bui, al braccio di Maryse, che lo conduceva verso il figlio. C'erano musica, e persone che sorridevano fra le lacrime, ma tutto quello che Alexander era in grado di percepire in quel momento era lo sguardo negli occhi di Magnus mentre si avvicinava a lui, sempre più sul punto di condividere le loro vite. Non aveva mai saputo che fosse possibile essere guardati con così tanto amore, non aveva mai saputo che un'espressione potesse essere così piena di significato, maera così. E tutto ciò che Alec poteva dire si rifletteva nei suoi stessi occhi, nel tremore della sua mano mentre la stendeva per prendere quella di Magnus, dando alla madre un bacio sulla guancia mentre lei si avviava al suo posto.

Come consapevole dell'enormità di quei sentimenti, Magnus gli strinse delicatamente la mano e mimò in silenzio "Ti amo" mentre prendevano il proprio posto e gli ospiti si sistemavano ai loro.

Alec aveva pensato a questo momento da quando lui e Magnus avevano deciso di fare il passo del matrimonio, e per essere completamente onesto con se stesso, ci aveva ricamato sopra da molto prima. Aveva considerato ogni scenario, ogni singolo modo possibile in cui quel momento lo avrebbe sopraffatto, aveva pensato a come avrebbe pianto dicendo a Magnus e a tutti quelli a cui teneva quanto amasse quest'uomo e come non vedesse l'ora di condividere il resto della vita con lui. Ma in quel momento scoprì che nulla di tutto ciò contava davvero. Per quanto riguardava lui e Magnus, si erano scambiati le loro promesse molto prima, e considerava quella cerimonia come il momento in cui dimostrare a Magnus di amarlo ogni singolo giorno. Era una formalità, necessaria per testimoniarlo al mondo, ma una formalità comunque. Il suo voto più sacro era già tatuato sul suo cuore, una piccola frase, “Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è l’amore” scritta nella calligrafia di Marla, eterna memoria di come lei avesse cambiato la loro vita e li avesse condotti l’uno all’altro, un “grazie” cosmico all’universo per aver portato Magnus nella sua vita.

Mentre faceva scivolare l'anello al dito di suo marito e sentiva un anello uguale infilarsi sul suo, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Che gioia meravigliosa essere esattamente dove si è destinati!

FINE (O NO?)

(In realtà c’è un lungo epilogo!)


	10. Capitolo 10 - Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la fine della storia, spero che sia piaciuta a voi come a me.
> 
> Ancora grazie alla dolce Oumy, autrice doc e persona squisita.  
> Thanks to my sweet Oumy, amazing author and kindest woman.

_ 4 anni dopo _

Magnus gemette mentre due piccole mani lo riscuotevano da un sonno profondo. Aveva i muscoli indolenziti e ogni giuntura dolorante. Ma gli scossoni continuavano, ed era sicuro di aver borbottato qualcosa del tipo “basta per favore”, quando una vocina piagnucolosa penetrò nel suo cranio "Ma papà, hai promesso che saresti venuto ad osservare gli uccellini con me oggi".

Magnus aprì appena le palpebre, cercando di togliersi le ragnatele del sonno; e voltandosi vide quegli occhi verdi che amava così tanto guardarlo in modo letale, tipo cucciolo di cane.

"Che ore sono?", chiese stancamente, notando la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra e il letto vuoto accanto a lui.

Lena guardò sul comodino e dichiarò "Poco più delle undici".

Non dormiva così tanto da un secolo, non perché non lo volesse, badate bene, ma perché le undici, in quella casa, erano praticamente metà giornata di faccende.

"Papà e la nonna hanno detto di lasciarti dormire", continuò Lena, e ora che lei ne parlava, ricordò che Alexander gli aveva dato un bacio in fronte e gli aveva detto che stava partendo per il suo meeting, prima di incitarlo a tornare a dormire, “ma io volevo andarci prima di pranzo e tu hai detto che saresti venuto con me ”.

A 12 anni, convincere Lena a includere lui o Alexander in una qualsiasi delle sue attività stava già diventando difficoltoso, i suoi sbalzi d'umore adolescenziali si stavano rivelando nella tendenza a voler fare tutto da sola, non accompagnata dai genitori, quindi quando aveva lo aveva invitato ad unirsi a lei, Magnus aveva colto al volo l'occasione.

"Va bene, fammi fare una doccia veloce, e poi andiamo”, disse, gettando le gambe giù dal letto e sentendo scricchiolare ogni osso del suo corpo. Questo è quello che succede sei fai le ore piccole lavorando… ma aveva una scadenza imminente e il cliente aveva cambiato idea sull’ordinativo all'ultimo minuto, quindi l'intero team si era arrampicato sugli specchi per riuscire a preparare tutto in tempo. Era stata una faccenda brutale, ma ce l'avevano fatta, e ora poteva godersi qualche settimana di riposo per recuperare.

Dopo una breve doccia, che lo aiutò parecchio a tornare umano, Magnus si vestì e lasciò la loro dependance, dirigendosi verso la costruzione principale. Si erano trasferiti lì qualche anno prima, quando Alexander aveva voluto conquistare un po' più di privacy, rispetto a quanto la casa padronale poteva offrire. Continuavano a mangiare insieme come una famiglia, ma Magnus aveva dovuto ammettere che era anche piacevole, ritirarsi ogni sera, la loro piccola famiglia di quattro persone, protetti nella loro piccola bolla, e potendo trascorrere il proprio tempo con le ragazze senza distrazioni.

Raggiunse la porta d’ingresso e sentì Maryse mugolare qualcosa dalla cucina, apparentemente cantando per qualcuno che ridacchiava di conseguenza. Magnus sentì le sue labbra curvarsi a quel suono pieno di gioia.

"Buongiorno", disse mentre raggiungeva la porta, e la suocera si voltò per sorridergli, in piedi in mezzo al solito disordine della cucina.

Zoey strillò dal seggiolone, i riccioli sparsi attorno al viso come un alone mentre gli tendeva le braccine gridando "Papà”.

Magnus la tirò fuori dalla sua gabbia, appoggiandola sul fianco mentre con un grazie prendeva la tazza di caffè che Maryse gli stava offrendo. Guardò Zoey, i caldi occhi bruni di lei che lo scrutavano meravigliati mentre giocava con il colletto della sua camicia, e la solita timidezza sostituiva il suo saluto entusiasta.

Alexander gli diceva spesso che crescere Zoey non era stata una scelta. Era destino. Lei era stata il risultato di molte lunghe notti e della decisione di adottare. Era il loro piccolo modo di cambiare la vita di qualcuno, offrendo l'amore e la cura di cui avevano bisogno per crescere, e dal momento in cui Zoey era stata messa tra le loro braccia, Magnus seppe che era destinata ad essere la loro figlia. Eppure, non sarebbero riusciti a scegliere una persona più diversa da Lena, neppure se l’avessero cercata col lanternino. Le due ragazze erano completamente all’opposto, sia nel temperamento che nell'atteggiamento. Lena era la soldatessa, un ammasso chiassoso di energia che illuminava i loro giorni con la sua gioia di vivere, mentre Zoey era la loro anima posata, colei che osservava con serenità chi le stava attorno, quella che valutava il mondo intorno a sé con un occhio critico che era assai più adulto della sua età. Per lo più gli ricordava Alec, era colei che, sebbene fosse la più piccola, teneva sempre d’occhio la sorella perché non cadesse in un fosso o in una pozza di fango.

"Grazie per esserti presa cura di lei stamattina, mamma".

Maryse fece schioccare la lingua. “Da quando in qua devi ringraziarmi per cose del genere? Dormivi praticamente in piedi ieri sera ”. Gli passò accanto e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, pizzicando la guancia di Zoey e facendola ridere “A questo serve la famiglia, Magnus”.

Non mancava mai di stupirlo, quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita ora rispetto a qualche anno fa. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che a poco più di trent’anni sarebbe stato sposato con l'uomo dei suoi sogni, sistemato con due bellissime bambine, nientemeno che in Italia, probabilmente Magnus gli avrebbe chiesto che tipo di erba si era fumato e poi gli avrebbe chiesto se poteva averne un po’ anche lui. Ma eccolo lì, più felice di quanto una persona avesse il diritto di essere, consapevole di essere stato benedetto, e grato ogni singolo giorno per quella benedizione.

"Vuoi venire con me e tua sorella a guardare gli uccelli?", chiese a Zoey, cercando di appoggiarla per un attimo sul seggiolone. A tre anni, stava diventando un po' troppo pesante per essere sorretta a lungo, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che darlo a vedere.

"Posso cantare per gli uccellini?", chiese con la sua vocina, scrutandolo come se lui fosse mai stato capace di dirle di no. Alexander spesso lo prendeva in giro per la facilità con cui si arrendeva alle richieste delle ragazze, ma in tutta onestà, una volta che avevano posato i loro meravigliosi occhi su di lui, il cuore di Magnus non avrebbe sopportato di vederli riempirsi di lacrime. Ogni giorno si beccava una ramanzina per il fatto di essere così arrendevole.

"Sì. Puoi cantare quanto vuoi ”, concesse, e sentì Lena gemere da dove si stava mettendo le scarpe. "Li spaventerà e li farà scappare e io allora non potrò disegnarli”.

“Qual è la regola, Len?”, la rimproverò lui, e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, sebbene Magnus potesse giurare di aver visto le sue labbra contrarsi appena '“Nessuno rimane indietro”.

"Questo è lo spirito". Mise Zoey sul pavimento e la spinse verso la sorella "Aiutala a mettersi le scarpe, per favore”.

"Dai, Zoey". Lena fece un cenno alla piccola, chiedendole che colore volesse indossare quel giorno, e aiutandola diligentemente.

Il telefono di Magnus vibrò nella sua tasca: un messaggio di Maia.

\----

_ A proposito, qui ci sono i vostri abiti, e penso di odiarti un po'.  _

_ Magnus, tu e tuo marito non potete essere più fighi di me nel giorno del mio matrimonio.  _

_ È meglio che cerchiate di sistemare la cosa prima di arrivare a New York. Un tuffo nel serbatoio di fermentazione potrebbe non essere male. Tanto per dire :) _

\----

Magnus sbuffò a leggere le sue lamentazioni e replicò, dicendole scherzosamente che le macchie di cibo per bambini e le occhiaie avrebbero potuto essere di aiuto, ma che non poteva promettere niente.

Apparentemente, assumere un co-manager per aiutare Maia nelle operazioni quotidiane dell'ufficio di New York era stata una scelta saggia su più di un fronte. Bat e Maia avevano legato immediatamente e ora, quattro anni dopo, avevano finalmente trovato il tempo nelle loro agende superimpegnate per rendere ufficiale il loro legame. Magnus non poteva essere più felice per la sua migliore amica, anche se era un po' nervoso riguardo al matrimonio.

Partecipare era stata un'idea di Alexander. Magnus sarebbe stato contento di andare da solo esclusivamente per la cerimonia, ma Alexander aveva insistito che era giunto il momento di fare pace con la città. Dopotutto, era pronto da anni. Ne avrebbero fatto una vacanza di famiglia e, volendo saggiare il livello di entusiasmo a riguardo, tutto ciò che aveva dovuto fare era stato sedere accanto a Lena al momento di comunicare la notizia. Lei aveva praticamente cominciato a vibrare come un radiatore auto difettoso, quindi avevano supposto di poter dire che ne era entusiasta!

Camminarono insieme attraverso il paese, dirigendosi verso la piccola stazione di birdwatching di Lena, un'area ombreggiata in cima alla collina, dove poteva disegnare la fauna selvatica come il suo cuore desiderava. Ogni giorno migliorava, specialmente con Clary che la seguiva spesso guidandola nel migliorare la tecnica. Si sedettero all'ombra di una grande quercia, Magnus assaporando la brezza estiva mentre Zoey sedeva nell'erba a poca distanza da lui, con i piedini incrociati mentre cantava per gli uccelli, assorta in una conversazione che solo lei, e probabilmente loro, potevano capire.

Lena sedette accanto a lui, con la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero mentre estraeva il blocco da disegno e si preparava a ritrarre il posto. Magnus aveva imparato, per tentativi ed errori, che quello non era il momento di iniziare una conversazione con lei. Era solo contento di starle accanto. Un giorno, assai presto, sarebbe diventata troppo grande per passare del tempo con i suoi genitori, troppo indipendente per pensare di includerlo nella sua vita, e Magnus tesaurizzava questi piccoli momenti come le gemme che in effetti erano.

In certi giorni trovava ancora difficile credere che lo avesse accettato come padre. In effetti, poteva ammettere che il giorno in cui lei gli aveva chiesto con tranquillità se poteva iniziare a chiamarlo papà, in modo che Zoey non si confondesse, aveva pianto come un bambino tra le braccia di Alexander, più che commosso da quella candida e innocente domanda.

Uno strillo lo scosse dai ricordi; si voltò verso Zoey e la vide salutare eccitata l'alta figura di Alec, che stava salendo su per la collina verso di loro, ancora con i pantaloni buoni e la camicia bianca. Si era tolto la cravatta e si era rimboccato le maniche, l'immagine di un'eleganza assolutamente rilassata, e Magnus rimase come sempre a bocca aperta, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato ad averlo. Quello splendido esemplare era suo marito, _suo marito_. Accidenti, aveva vinto alla lotteria della vita!

Lui li raggiunse, fermandosi presso Zoey per riempirle di bacetti il visomentre lei ridacchiava per la gioia. Per qualche ragione, quando c’era lui, lei sbocciava. Era ancora la loro timida bambina, ma Magnus aveva una sua teoria, secondo la quale lei sembrava riconoscere uno spirito affine nella natura silenziosa di Alec. Lasciandola a continuare la sua canzone, camminò verso di loro e posò un bacio tra i capelli di Lena, che mormorò un veloce "Ehi, papà", troppo immersa nella sua arte; si avvicinò poi a Magnus per il suo bacio del buongiorno, una faccenda assolutamente casta che durò appena più a lungo mentre le loro labbra si univano.

“Come ti senti stamattina?”, chiese Alexander mentre si lasciava cadere a terra e si sistemava tra le gambe di Magnus, facendo cadere la testa sul suo petto e guardando il panorama. Magnus fece una smorfia per il trattamento riservato a quei poveri vestiti, ma gli spiacque spostarlo da quella posizione, e gli avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle.

"Bene, mi sento di nuovo umano", rispose Magnus, deponendo un bacio tra i capelli arruffati del marito. Capelli che non era mai riuscito a domare. Cosa che Magnus trovava adorabile. "Come è andato il tuo incontro?"

“Benissimo. Ai ragazzi la merce è piaciuta molto. Penso che firmeremo il contratto la prossima settimana ”.

“Congratulazioni, tesoro. Non vedo l'ora di acquistarne un po’ la prossima volta che andremo a Roma ", Magnus scoppiò a ridere e Alec rise a sua volta. “Beh, avevo un incredibile team di marketing. Fanno una notevole pubblicità”.

"Adulatore", borbottò Magnus, sentendo le guance arrossarsi per il complimento.

Alexander guardò il disegno di Lena e vide che stava praticamente schizzando il ritratto della sorella, a gambe incrociate nell'erba, un braccio teso verso il cielo mentre chiamava gli uccelli, i suoi riccioli selvaggi sparsi in ogni direzione. Era qualcosa di stupefacente e Alec chiese scherzosamente "Pensavo che stessi disegnando la fauna selvatica, cucciola”.

"Beh, dato che Zoey insiste per diventare parte della fauna con quegli strilli che fa, ho pensato, perché no", scherzò Lena, le labbra curvate ai lati.

Magnus non poté farne a meno. Scoppiò a ridere, seguito da Alec. “È vero, sai? Ho dovuto solo seguire la sua voce per trovarvi, gente”, disse, e Magnus rise più forte, guardando Zoey girarsi per osservarli confusa, comeinfastidita perché stavano interrompendo la sua canzone.

"Stai facendo volare via gli uccellini, papà", disse facendo il broncio, e anche Lena iniziò a tremare per l’ilarità trattenuta. Mentre cercavano di controllarsi, Zoey ricominciò a cantare, più forte, come per coprire il suono delle loro risate. 

_Dio_ , pensò Magnus, _come adoro la mia vita!_


End file.
